Finally Home
by GeminiWolf89
Summary: Picks up after The Joker busts Harley Quinn out of Belle Reeve at the end of the movie! Fluff and sexual content inside! Please be gentle, as I've never written these two before!
1. Chapter 1

The rhythmic pounding of loud music with heavy bass woke Harley Quinn from a peaceful sleep. With a start, she sat up and took in her surroundings, vision slowly clearing. When the familiar decor of the room she shared with The Joker came into view, she let out a breath of relief, having forgotten momentarily that the man had busted her out of Belle Reeve the night before. Looking off to the side, a note laid on the pillow next to her, and she picked it up to read it.

" _When you wake up, clean up, get dressed, and meet me downstairs. I have a few surprises for you._

 _-J"_

A wide smile spread across Harley's face as she practically bounced out of bed and into the bathroom to shower. Humming happily as she cleaned dirt and dust from her body, she began to wonder what awaited her downstairs. Most of the time, a surprise from The Joker was something you did NOT want, but it was different when it came to his Queen. Once dressed, Harley bounced down the stairs, wearing the same outfit she'd worn when she'd been part of Waller's little squad of unlikely heroes. Her eyes immediately landed on the form of The Joker, sitting in his office, half-heartedly listening to whatever the person he was meeting with was saying. His eyes flicked to the side, and he stood the moment he saw her, a wide, maniacal grin curling his lips.

"Ahhhh, there you are! Was wondering what was taking so long." he said with a laugh, eyes glinting.

"What can I say! I was comfortable!"

A grin that matched his curled onto her face when he motioned her over to him, sitting back down and pulling his Queen into his lap, turning blue eyes back to the other man in the room.

"You should leave now. We'll reschedule this little meeting for a later time. I have more important business to attend to."

"I'm not done ta..."

The man found a gun leveled at his forehead in less than two seconds, Joker's eyes locked on those of his possible victim.

"I said...leave."

With a grumble, he stood, collected his coat, and left the office, promptly being shown the door by the henchmen. Tucking his gun back into his side-holster, he stood, letting Harley slip to the ground and stand on her own. Joker let his slow, deep laugh reverberate through his office at the look of excitement on the woman's face, and he shook his head slightly.

"Wanna see what I have for you?"

Instead of a verbal answer, an enthusiastic nod was his response, which cause a new wave of laughter to emerge from his lips. Wrapping his arm around his Queen's waist, he led her from the office and outside, where a familiar purple car sat in the parking lot behind the building. Harley let out a squeal of happiness and ran forward to the car, grinning back at him.

"You got your car back!"

"Mmmm hm...second surprise...look in the trunk."

A lifted eyebrow met his words, and slowly, she moved around and slowly opened the small trunk of the car. Inside, bound and gagged, was the guard from Belle Reeve that had been instrumental in her torture and the one who'd gotten the electrified bars installed on her cell. His terrified eyes locked with hers, and she let out a laugh.

"Aw, puddin! You got him just for me?"

"Uh huh. He's aaaalllll yours."

Harley looked over to a couple of the henchmen standing near-by, and grinned.

"Take him inside, will ya? I'll play with him later."

Giving simultaneous nods, the men did as told, hauling their prisoner inside and into the club's 'meat locker'. She bounced over to where Joker was still standing, and wrapped her arms around his waist with a grin. He returned the grin with one of his own and put an arm around her shoulders, leading her back inside.

"The last surprise is upstairs."

"Oh yeah? Musta hidden it pretty good."

"Nah, it's right out in the open. You musta just missed it." he said, shooting her a sly smirk and a wink.

Harley lifted an eyebrow at him, and followed him back inside and up the stairs back to their apartment above the club. Once there, he moved her to sit down on the edge of the bed, and then moved off into the small kitchen area. He picked something up off the counter, and turned, moving back towards her, shedding his suit jacket and tie as he walked. Now sitting indian-style on the bed, Harley lifted an eyebrow yet again at seeing a small red velvet box in his hand.

"Now what's that?"

"Why don't you find out?"

Looking to make sure she was paying attention, he tossed the box towards her, and she caught it with both hands, peering down at it curiously. A few moments later, he climbed onto the bed behind her, watching over her shoulder as she opened the small box, a gasp slipping from her. Inside, sat a simple yet elegant silver ring with black, red and green stones around it. Turning to look at him over her shoulder, her eyes met his unusually calm and serious ones.

"Puddin? What...what's this?"

"Read the note, baby."

Turning her eyes back to the box, she spotted the small folded paper inside the top, and pulled it out. Carefully setting the box down on the bed in front of her, she unfolded the paper and let her eyes run over the words on it.

" _Harley,_

 _I know I could never say any of this out loud, so I decided to write it instead. Being without you for so long was torture for me. I didn't sleep, couldn't think, couldn't focus, couldn't breathe. I never want to feel that way again. Do me the honor of being with me forever._

 _-J"_

Harley stared at the paper, her eyes running over the words written in Joker's surprisingly elegant script. Behind her, the man grew more tense and he shifted a bit, waiting for her answer.

"Oh Mistah J! Of course!"

Tension left his body immediately, and he reached around her, picking up the box and depositing the ring on her hand with a grin. She turned around, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss, that was surprisingly returned. The red velvet box fell from the bed, forgotten as Joker pulled Harley close to him and flipped, pinning her to the mattress on her back. Her fingers ran through his bright green hair, pulling him closer as his lips moved to her neck, teeth nipping lightly at her skin. A soft groan slipped from her lips, followed by a giggle as her eyes fell shut.

"Teasin' me huh?"

"Who, me? Never."

A wide grin curled Joker's lips, and a low chuckle vibrated in Harley's ear as he nipped playfully at her earlobe. Being unusually gentle, he let his hands slip down to grip her shirt, pulling it up over her head and tossing it carelessly to the floor beside the bed. Letting her eyes open halfway, she watched as he slowly traced the 'Lucky You' tattoo on her stomach. Another wide grin curled his lips as he peered up at her, meeting her eyes.

"Lucky me indeed."

A grin curled her lips as well and she reached down, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him back up, locking him in another kiss. It wasn't long before the King and Queen of crime found themselves completely naked. Joker supported his weight on his arms and adjusted his position a bit before leaning down to growl in her ear.

"Ready?"

"Always, puddin."

Another growl escaped him and he pushed into his Queen, causing Harley to let out a low moan and close her eyes, fingers digging into the skin on his back. The pair of them moved together, moans and the occasional giggle echoing through the room. With a soft, not-so-crazy sounding laugh, Joker rolled over onto his back, letting her take control, something he rarely did. Bracing her hands on her King's shoulders, she took over the pace, speeding up and increasing the strength of their movements. His hands landed on her waist, pulling her down harder onto him, growling, staring up into her eyes.

"So...damn...beautiful!"

A little grin curled Harley's lips when she heard the compliment, although said through a groan when she increased their pace yet again. Suddenly, she found herself on her back, arms pinned above her head, with Joker taking control again. Gone was the gentle lover he started the night off as, as the movement of his hips became brutal. The rougher treatment caused a rather loud moan to escape her lips as she pushed her head back into the pillow below her, closing her eyes. His teeth found where her neck and shoulder met, and latched onto her flesh as his movements became somewhat erratic, lacking any rhythm whatsoever. Turning her head only slightly, Harley whispered something into his ear before turning and biting down on his shoulder as her release slammed into her like a train.

"FUCK!"

That single word echoed around the room as feeling her reach her release triggered his almost immediately. After a few moments, he dropped his head, resting their foreheads together, and smiling widely. Joker rolled to his side, pulling a pillow under his head, but otherwise not moving until Harley rolled to rest her head on his chest. His arm curled around her waist and pulled her closer, the other hand pulling the blanket up over them to ward off the slight chill in the room.

"Love ya, puddin."

"Back atcha, baby."

With a yawn, she reached over and flicked the switch next to the bed, shutting off the lights in the apartment, before cuddling into her King's side, falling asleep within a few moments. The last thought that flitted through Joker's mind, was that the guard from Belle Reeve was still tied up in the meat locker of the club, and he gave his demented laugh before closing his eyes and joining his Queen in sleep. They could deal with the guard in the morning.

 **AN: So! Saw Suicide Squad on opening day and loved it! I LOVE Jared Leto's take on The Joker, and it inspired me to try my hand at this one-shot! I gave him a somewhat calmer, more loving side, because I feel like he DOES really care about Harley. Hope you enjoyed! Please review, and let me know if you'd like to see a multi-chapter story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Since many of the reviews this story has already gotten have requested more, I** **'ve decided to make it a multi-chapter, full story! Hope you enjoy! Feel free to PM me with any ideas/requests and I'll do my best!**

Chapter Two

A loud knock on the door of the bedroom woke the pair the next morning, with Joker grumbling and rolling out of bed, pulling his pants on and moving to the door. Harley rubbed her eyes and sat up, watching as he pulled it open to reveal a younger henchman on the other side, a newer addition to the team.

"This better be important, kid. You woke my Queen."

"Boss, the guard you brought in isn't doing too good. I thought I'd let you know so that Miss Quinn can have her fun before he dies."

"Ah! We'll be right down, kid. Keep him alive til we get there!"

The young man nodded and turned to leave, the door closing as Joker turned to face Harley again, who was up out of bed and getting dressed, a demented smile on her face. His own lips cracked into a smile and he got fully dressed as well, and the two headed downstairs, her riding on his back, laughing. It wasn't long before they found themselves in the meat locker with the Belle Reeve guard, who was securely tied to a chair, and out cold.

"Now this won't do..."

Walking over, Joker backhanded the guard across the face, waking him from his slumber with a jolt and a cry of pain.  
"Wakey wakey! Time to play!"

The guard shook his head a bit and once his vision focused on the approaching form of Harley, his eyes widened, and shifted from her to the man in front of him.

"Come on! Let me go, please!"

"Now that wouldn't be very much fun for my lovely Harley now would it? You hurt her, and now, she's gonna hurt you. A lot."

Practically skipping, said woman came over and straddled the guard's legs, peering down at him, tapping a finger on her chin as Joker stepped back out of the way. All the bound man could do was watch her, and continue to beg for her not to hurt him, try and pass off what he'd done in Belle Reeve off on his superiors.

"You're just a good boy who does what he's told, aren't ya? Being bad is so much more FUN!"

While she'd been talking, Harley had stood up, and when she said fun, the heel of her shoe drove straight into the man's crotch, tearing a yell of pain from him. Behind her, Joker simply threw his head back and laughed, his blue eyes blazing in amusement as he watched his Queen toy with the man.

"Hey puddin?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I see your knife, pretty please?"

Stepping forward, he produced a large knife from the inside pocket of his suit jacket, handing it to her handle first. She grinned and kissed the side of his neck before taking it and turning back to the incarcerated guard.

"You did horrible things to me in that prison, y`know. Things I for sure didn't deserve, and I'm gonna carve each one of em into your skin."

The man's shirt was cut from his body, and Harley straddled him again, taking the knife's blade to his skin, using it like a pen, carving words and symbols into the guard's flesh. Watching from behind her, Joker's eyes darkened considerably and his smile dropped when she finished carving a particular four letter word into his chest. Finishing, she got up, wiping a stray tear from her cheek, and turned to her King, handing his knife back and wrapping her arms around his waist. His arm curled around her shoulders, and he spoke softly, dangerously.

"This...scum-bag...touched you? Did unspeakable things to you?"

When she nodded slightly, his body tensed, and he gently picked her up and sat her on a near-by couch, kissing her forehead.

"He's your gift, but can I have some fun with him?"

"Course you can, puddin. What's mine is yours after all."

With a demented smile, Joker turned, and without hesitation, punched his captive straight in the nose. He let out a yell and leaned his head forward as blood poured from his face. A pale hand fisted in his hair and yanked his head back, angry blue eyes meeting terrified brown.

"You...you DARED to touch MY Harley? MY Queen?! You DARED to put your filthy limp-noodle dick anywhere NEAR HER?!"

When the man didn't respond, he got another vicious punch to the face. He let out another yelp of pain, feeling his cheek-bone break in multiple places. Harley watched from her place on the couch, a small smile curling her lips as she watched her puddin defend her honor.

"Now...what's this I hear about electrified bars, Mr. Guard man...explain."

"She kept breaking out...so her cell was electrified...any time she touched the bars, she got zapped. Stupid bitch didn't learn!"

If possible, Joker's eyes darkened even more, and his expression turned serious, and he bent down to be eye level with their victim.  
"WHAT did you call her?"

"You heard me!"

Turning, he walked away from the bound guard, going to the sink and putting a large bucket inside, filling it with cold water. Confused at seeing the clown so calm, the man decided to push his luck, and began telling, in detail, everything he'd done to Harley while she'd been incarcerated. Turning back, carrying the bucket with him, Joker turned it upside down over the man's head, dousing him in cold water.

"What the fuck!?"

"You like electricity so much...let's see how much it likes you. Harls, grab your new toy, will ya? Let's test it out."

"Ooooo! Good idea!"

Harley jumped up off the couch and bounced out of the room, coming back with what looked like a computer attached to a car battery. She sat it on the table near-by, and handed him what looked to be hospital probes, that he casually attached to the man's chest.

"What the fuck is this!"

"This, my foul-mouthed friend, is something my little Harley came up with. It delivers an electric shock based on your heart-rate. The faster your heart-rate, the more juice you get."

Stepping back and out of the puddle of water on the floor, he nodded at Harley, who turned the device on, cranking it up to the first setting. Joker sat down on the couch, and she joined him, settling in his lap, straddling his legs. The man simply stared at the guard, blue eyes cold and angry, watching in satisfaction as the strength of the electric current began to increase as the man panicked. He closed his eyes for a moment as his Queen pressed her face into his neck, kissing lightly before turning to watch as well.

It wasn't long before the man in the chair passed out due to strain on his heart from the electricity, and the current stopped. Harley pouted and crossed her arms.

"Damn, it didn't kill him! Guy's tougher than I thought, puddin."

"Oh, he's dead alright."

With that, Joker pulled his gun from the holster under his jacket and shot the guard twice. Once in the chest and once between the eyes.

"Get rid of him, boys. Oh, and clean up in here."

"You got it, boss."

The henchmen quickly disposed of the body, and went about cleaning up any evidence that a death had happened. Joker looked down at Harley who was still curled against his chest, and smiled widely. She tilted her head up and met his eyes, smiling back before tucking her head under his chin. Knowing that confronting the guard had more than likely stirred some memories for her, he didn't bother moving, simply sat where he was, arms wrapped around her. Eventually, his henchman came down and asked him if he wanted their club opened that night, to which he nodded the affirmative.

"Feel like dancin` tonight, baby?"

"Anything for you, Mistah J."

Harley extracted herself from his lap and stretched, leaning down to kiss him briefly.

"I'll go get changed and meetcha at the club."

He nodded, and watched her go up the stairs, her usual bounce missing in her walk. A low growl escaped him at the thought of his Harley being upset because of a lowly prison guard, and smiled in satisfaction that he'd ended the man's life. Standing, he made his way upstairs and opened the club, seating himself in his office to await her arrival. While he waited, his blue eyes wandered over the people that arrived at the club in droves, drawn back by the atmosphere of it.

Cheers and hoots caught his attention, and he looked towards the noise, only to see Harley climbing up into her cage, sending him a smile and a wink. Leaning on the wall next to his window, he watched every move she made, his smile curling his lips. His amusement didn't last long, however, as he suddenly felt something was wrong. Joker narrowed his eyes and left the office, wandering through the crowd of people watching his Harley dance in her cage. When she caught sight of him, she dropped down to the floor and pressed herself against his chest with a grin.

"You never come out here, puddin. You okay?"

"Mm hm..."

Harley lifted an eyebrow at him and put her hands on her hips, simply staring at the man in front of her. The glint of something metal caught his eye, and he suddenly grabbed her, turning them so he was where she was standing a few moments ago, and grunted when something sharp collided with the middle of his back. The people surrounding them screamed, and Joker's henchmen immediately came to their boss' side, some chasing after the assailant.

"Mistah J!"

With a groan, he reached around and grabbed the handle of the knife, pulling it from his skin and tossing it onto the floor, the back of his gold suit jacket quickly staining red. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Harley helped Joker back to his office where he sat down heavily in his chair, pulling his jacket and shirt off to try and get a look at the wound in his back. Taking the medical items from one of the henchmen, his Queen approached him and sat the items on the desk. His blue eyes flicked to them for a brief moment before he turned his back to her, re-situating himself in his chair.

"Jeeze this looks deep...does it hurt?"

"Nah, not too bad. I've had worse." he said with a chuckle.

A soft chuckle escaped her as well as she gently and carefully cleaned the gash on his back, hearing a low growl when she applied the antiseptic and bandage.

"Sorry puddin...even you can get sick if it gets infected ya know."

"Yeah yeah, I know."

Once she finished, she leaned down and kissed the bandage before he turned around in his chair. A knock sounded on the door and one of the henchmen opened it.

"Boss? He...he uh...got away..."

Without looking, Joker lifted his gun and shot the henchman between the eyes, dropping him immediately.

"Useless..."

"Who'd be after you?"

"He wasn't after me, Harls, he was after you."

 **AN: As requested, I've decided to turn this into a multi-chapter fic! The rest of the squad will make an appearance later on, but wow! Who's trying to take out Harley Quinn?!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Who the heck'd be after lil ol` me!"

"Who'd you piss off, Harls?"

A gasp slipped past Harley's lips and she bolted back out into the main club, picking up the discarded knife and bringing it back into Joker's office. Going into the small bathroom, she cleaned it off before moving to sit on his desk, examining the blade and handle for any distinguishing marks. Joker lifted an eyebrow as he watched her carefully running her eyes over every inch of wood and steel.

"No way...why would...hm..."

"What?"

Pressing her thumb down on one particular area on the handle of the knife, and a second blade swung out from it, nearly cutting the palm of her hand as she dropped it. A growl escaped the man sitting in his chair and he moved over, bending down and picking up the dropped weapon.

"Dual-blades...curved handle...interesting."

"Puddin...I have a huge favor to ask of ya."

Turning his eyes to Harley, Joker blinked and laid the knife on his desk before crossing his arms and turning to face her.

"What is this huge favor, then?"

"I...need to get into Belle Reeve. In disguise of course!"

"You wanna go BACK?"

"I need to see if a certain inmate is still there...cause if not...I think I know who attacked me."

Grunting, Joker turned his eyes to the knife laying on his desk, and picked it up. It didn't take him long to figure out how to fold in the blades, and he tucked it into his suit jacket.

"Fine, but I'm going with you."  
"But puddin..."

"Stop. There's no way in hell I'm sending you back in there ALONE. That's CRAZY, even for me!"

Giving in, Harley nodded, and the two of them moved upstairs to their apartment, with her again giving in and agreeing to survey the outside of the prison from the road first. The two of them moved outside, and Joker spotted an inconspicuous blue sedan parked across the street. He moved over and tried the handle, laughing when he found the car completely unlocked.

"People just don't learn around here!"

Once Harley was in next to him, he jammed his knife into the ignition and turned it, the old car coming to life. Pulling out onto the street, he pushed the sedan to go as fast as possible, only slowing when they reached the circle of road surrounding Belle Reeve. Pulling a pair of binoculars out of the bag between them, he handed them to Harley, wanting to stay as far away from the prison as possible. Putting them to her face, she scanned the outside wall of the prison, grunting slightly when she saw a certain cell with the back wall missing, and the inmate gone.

"Great."

"Something wrong?"

"He's gone..."

"Who?"

"She's talkin` about Boomerang."

Hearing a voice from his window, Joker pulled his gun and turned, aiming it right between the eyes of the man suddenly standing there, eyes narrow.

"Who the fuck are you, and where'd you come from?"

The man simply chuckled, not seeming phased by having a gun in his face in the least, and removed his hat. When Harley caught sight of who was standing next to their car, she squealed and hopped out, tackling him in a hug.

"Deadshot!"

"Hey crazy."

The sound of shouts and alarms from Belle Reeve caused Joker to tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him and growl.

"Harls, we gotta go! Get in the fucking car!"

"What about Deadshot, puddin? Can't just leave him!"

"Ugh fine! Whatever! GET IN."

At the sound of the growl in the man's voice, Harley quickly climbed into the passenger seat, with Deadshot climbing into the back, and the car took off at full-speed. It wasn't long before they were back at Joker's club, and Deadshot found himself being confronted with henchmen and guns as he was led to the office. Once there, he was instructed to sit down, which he did after removing his coat and hat, draping them over the couch next to him. Harley immediately sat next to him with a grin over towards Joker, who was watching their interaction closely.

"You know this guy, Harls?"

"Of course! He was the one who let me escape before the helicopter crashed."

Motioning his henchmen to leave and close the door, Joker moved over and slammed the dual-bladed knife down on the table in front of Deadshot with a growl.

"You know who this thing belongs to?"

Reaching out, he picked up the knife and examined it, pressing the button in the center of the curved handle that extended the blades before looking back up at the clown.

"Yeah. Guy called Boomerang. He was on our team before...how'd you get this?"

"The man who had that knife tried to take out my Queen here with it."

"Damn...he tried to kill you, Harley?"

With a slight nod, Harley scooted over and curled into Joker's side when he sat down next to her, his arm around her shoulders.

"Why would this Boomerang guy be after her?"

"Hell if I know, man. He was cool with her when we all worked together..."

"Speaking of which...how'd you get out Deadshot? I thought you only got 10 years off your sentence..."

Deadshot chuckled and leaned back against the gold-toned couch behind him, folding his hands behind his head.

"With all the commotion, all of us were able to get out and go into hiding."

"The WHOLE SQUAD is out?!"

"Yup, all went into hiding for the time being, but we keep in contact."

Harley grinned and looked up at Joker, but before she could even open her mouth, a firm "NO" was heard from the clown, causing her to pout.

"I aint in the market for any more help, Harls. Besides...you can't expect me to trust someone I just met."

A huff escaped his Queen and she crossed her arms, though didn't move away from his side. Deadshot simply chuckled at their interaction before moving to stand up. Joker's blue eyes watched him carefully, arm subtly tightening on Harley.

"If Boomerang is after her for some reason, don't let your guard down. He might be loud and obnoxious, but he's damn good with his knives."

"Thanks for the warning, now get out."

Picking up his coat and hat, Deadshot left the office and headed for the doors of the club, vanishing out them after shooting a look back to the King and Queen of crime. About an hour later, the two retired to their apartment, and Harley fell asleep almost immediately. Joker, however, spent the majority of the night pacing the living room, before he gathered his guns and moved back into the bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over, kissing her forehead, careful not to wake her up, before going out and getting into his car. A van of his henchmen followed him, and vanished into the fog covering Gotham. When the sun came up, Harley yawned and stretched, opening her eyes and sitting up when she was alone.

"Puddin? Where are ya?"

When his voice didn't answer her, she got up and wandered around the apartment, looking for any trace of him. She walked into the living area, and saw all the guns visible, she let out a sigh.

"Mistah J! Come on, say somethin!"

About that time, Joker's car pulled in downstairs and the clown got out, heading inside, a makeshift bandage covering his right cheek. Thinking Harley would still be sleeping so early in the morning, he quietly entered the apartment, sat his bag on the table and moved into the bathroom, not noticing that the woman was no longer in bed. He peeled the fabric off his cheek and growled, examining the gash in his skin. The soft sound caught Harley's attention and she followed it, finding him in the bathroom and letting out a gasp when she saw blood running down Joker's face from the cut.

"Mistah J, what happened?!"

Her sudden voice next to him startled him, and his gun was pressed to her forehead in seconds. When he saw who had spoken, he let out a sigh and holstered the weapon again.

"You know not to sneak up on me, baby. I just might shootcha on accident."

Grabbing his arm, Harley moved him to sit on the toilet, turning on the light to get a better look at his face. Shaking her head, she pulled a small first aide kit out of the cabinet and went about cleaning and dressing the cut correctly.

"You went after Boomerang...didn't ya."

"Maybe. I may also be looking for about a dozen new henchmen..."

"Wha...he took out TWELVE of our guys?"

"It wasn't just him. He has a whole team of people working with him."

Finishing with his cut, Harley kissed the bandage and put the first aide kit away, leading Joker back out into the apartment and sitting down on the bed, him sitting next to her.

"I'm tellin` ya puddin`, the squad can help. They fought alongside that guy, and know his tricks!"

"You trust these people, Harls?"

"I do, yeah."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Joker sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds before looking over at Harley again.

"Fine. Give me names, and I'll send my guys to find em."

Within the hour, four vans set out to find the four remaining members of the squad, the King and Queen of crime watching them go their different ways.

"You better not be wrong about these guys, Harley..."

"I'm not. I know it."

 **AN: BOOM! Chapter 3! I hope you guys are enjoying, and if the reviews are any indication, I'd say you are! Why is Boomerang trying to off Harley?! Will the Squad step up and help her and Joker take him down? Keep reading to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

A couple days passed without incident as Joker and Harley waited for the black vans to pull back into the parking lot, hopefully bringing members of the squad with them. The two were down in the club, Joker in his VIP seat right across from Harley's cage, where she was dancing for the crowd. His slate blue eyes locked on hers and he sent her a wide smile before looking over his shoulder as one of his henchmen put a hand on his shoulder.

"They're here boss."

"All of them?"

"Yes sir."

Giving a sharp whistle to get his Queen's attention, the clown stood and headed towards his office, the woman soon right by his side on the couch within. The door to the office opened, and Deadshot was the first to enter, lifting a hand in greeting to the pair, getting a nod in return. The next to enter cause Joker's eyebrows to shoot up, and him to lean forward on the couch.

"Holy shit...what is that."

Killer Croc grumbled and shot him a glare and a growl before moving to lean on the wall in the corner of the room. Katana entered the room next, not speaking, as usual, and seated herself on the floor, sword balanced on her legs.

"There's one missin`...where's soldier boy?" Harley asked, looking to Deadshot.

"No idea, doll face. We lost contact with HIM a while ago. Probably went and got married to that girl of his."

"Or he's right here..."

Joker turned to the door, watching as the man entered and sat down on the couch opposite him and Harley, settling next to Deadshot.

"The gang's all here! Oh...besides Daiblo...he was a bad ass."

From the corner, Croc's deep voice commanded the attention of everyone in the room, even the King of crime himself.

"What are we doin' here?"

"Mmmm I guess I should offer a bit of explanation, huh? Well, my villanous friends, one of your own is apparently dead set on makin` my Harley BE dead. I don't like that. Not one little, itty-bitty bit. Sooooo you all are here to help me...us...kill him."

The group all looked at one another, with Deadshot being the first to speak up.

"You know I'm already in, man. No body messes with my friends."

Croc grunted and moved forward, causing the henchmen within the room to go for their guns, only relaxing when Joker shot them a look that screamed 'don't'. He reached out and popped the clown in the shoulder, pushing him back a bit.

"I'm in."

It took everything he had not to shoot the mutated man in the face for touching him, and he forced himself to remember he actually NEEDED their help. Surprisingly, Katana was the next to speak up, indicating her willingness to help track down Boomerang as well. Flagg took a few minutes, everyone in the room staring at him expectantly. Eventually, he agreed to help as well, and Joker clapped his hands and smiled.

"Wonderful! You'll all stay here, my boys will get you set up in rooms, and we'll go over the plans later! Tonight, enjoy yourselves at the club!"

At that, everyone left the office, and headed directly for the bar to have a few drinks. Harley pulled him back down to the couch and swung her leg over him, straddling his lap. His hands moved to her hips and he grinned up at her.

"Somethin` ya want, Harls?"

"Maybe..." she said with a wink.

"Everyone out...now." he said, voice low and dangerous.

The henchmen that remained in the room quickly scurried out and closed the door. Joker reached over and hit a button next to his seat, locking the door and closing the curtains in the office. Standing, Harley looked down at her puddin`, licking her lips and grinning at him.

"Where's my music, Mistah J?"

"Ohhhh of course, how forgetful of me!"

Reaching out, Joker picked up a remote and pressed a button, the music his Queen liked to dance to filling the large office. The moment she heard the music, her body seemed to move on its own, his eyes glued to her. Her hands slowly made their way to her shirt and lifted it, slowly dragging it off over her head and tossing it to him. Catching the article of clothing, he lifted it to his face and inhaled her scent with a wide grin and a laugh.

"So this is the game tonight, eh?"

"Mm hm. Haven't played this one in a while."

Harley continued to move to the music, stripping off her clothes slowly, tossing each piece to Joker, who casually tossed them to his side, simply waiting. Turning to face him, she slowly made her way across the floor towards his seated form. Another grin curled his lips and he lifted his arms towards her.

"Oh yeah, come to daddy."

The moment she reached him, she straddled his lap and his hands went to her hips again, fingers trailing across the tattoo on her stomach. Swatting his hands away playfully, she lifted her hands to his shirt and began to undo the buttons, which there were only about two of. Once it was open fully, he leaned forward and she pushed both his shirt and jacket off his shoulders, leaving him to toss it carelessly to the floor. Her hands traced over every tattoo he had on his chest and neck, slowly moving down to pop the button on his pants and pull the zipper down, slipping her hand inside.

"Mm this for me, Mistah J?"

"Only you, baby. Only you."

Joker let out a groan and let his eyes fall shut, and leaned his head back as Harley closed her fingers around him, stroking slowly. A tug on his pants caused him to lift his hips, letting her pull them down his legs to pool around his ankles. Slipping back onto his lap, she wasted no time letting him easily slide into her warmth, groaning against his neck as he did. Joker's fingers dug into the skin of her hips, pulling her close against him as he allowed her to dictate their pace for the moment. Surprising herself, she moved as hard and fast on top of him as she could, letting her teeth nip at his jawline. A low growl sounded in her ear, sending shivers through her body as she suddenly found herself on her back on the floor, her King using every ounce of speed he possessed.

Joker growled again, latching his teeth onto her neck hard enough to leave a bruise in a few hours. His fingers of one hand dug into her waist, again, hard enough to leave marks for sure. The other arm supported his weight above her, his hips moving hard and fast. Harley wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips to hers when he lifted his head from her neck.

"I love you, puddin!"

"I...love you too, Harls."

A wide smile bloomed on Harley's face as he finally spoke the words she'd wanted to hear from him for so long. It wasn't long before she felt her end approaching, and she bit into his shoulder to muffle the scream that tore from her lips. A loud groan/growl combination came from his throat as he shoved into her fully, emptying himself into her body. She held him close as he collapsed on top of her with a satisfied smile. Once his breathing returned to a somewhat normal pace, he got up, pulling his pants up and helping her to her feet.

"We should probably go make sure your little friends haven't killed anyone."

She took his hand and hopped up as well, re-dressing and fixing her hair before looking over at Joker, who was pulling his jacket back on and smoothing his own hair back over his head. Once the door was unlocked and the curtain was drawn back again, the pair entered the club area and looked around for the small group, finding them still at the bar. They joined the group, shared a few drinks, and Harley excitedly told them about Joker's proposal a week prior. Deadshot looked over at the King of crime, leaning over so he could be heard over the music.

"Can I talk to you, in private?"

"Oh, I suppose."

The two men excused themselves from the table they'd migrated to, and Joker led the assassin into the hallway near his office, only to have a gun pressed to his temple.

"I know I haven't known that girl as long as you have, but she's still a friend. You hurt her, I'll kill you."

Turning, he let the barrel of the gun travel over his skin until it rested on his forehead, eyes cold and hard. Stepping forward, and causing Deadshot to step back until he hit the wall, a hand wrapped itself around the gunman's throat, pressing slightly.

"I appreciate the gesture, mr. assassin, but DO NOT question my intentions with Harley. And if you EVER pull a gun on me again, my snipers will shoot you dead in a second. Got it?"

Finally holstering his gun again, the man lowered his hand to Joker's wrist, prying his hand off his neck.

"Yeah...yeah I got it."

"Good boy. Oh, and by the way...I catch you looking at my Queen like you have been all night again...you might just lose those eyes of yours. Then you'll be useless and I'll have to kill you anyways."

Turning his back on the newest member of his little team, Joker moved back to the table and sat down, wrapping his arm around Harley's waist and pulling her tight to his side with a glare in the direction of the other men seated with them. Lifting an eyebrow at him, she elbowed him gently in the side to get his attention.

"You okay, Mistah J?"

"Fine...just peachy..."

"You aint good at lyin` to me, y`know."

He shot her a look and she immediately fell silent, but not attempting to move from his side where she'd been placed. Deadshot returned to the table, and when his eyes met Joker's, the electricity between them was almost visible. Hoping to calm her puddin's sudden anger, Harley reached over and laid a hand on his thigh, squeezing gently, knowing he enjoyed it and it usually calmed him, even if it was by just a little. Closing his eyes, the clown took a deep breath, held it for a moment, before releasing it and looking down at her with a smile. It was barely the upwards slant of one side of his mouth, but it was still a smile.

A few hours later, all of the new members of Joker's 'staff' were settled in their rooms, and the King and Queen of crime were settling in for bed in their apartment.

"What got you so mad down there, puddin?"

"I don't like the way Deadshot was lookin atcha. Only I get to look atcha like that."

"Awwww...you're jealous! Don't worry, he don't mean nothin` by it."

"Better not...I'd hate to have to kill him so soon."

Harley pouted from her spot in bed, and Joker rolled his eyes before joining her, pulling her close to him under the blankets.

"Goodnight, Mistah J."

"Gnight Harls."

 **AN: I might post another chapter later, but not sure! I also start a new job next week, so I'm going to do my best to upload as often as I can. Please continue to leave reviews, and feel free to throw ideas my way!**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been four hours since Joker and Harley had retired to their apartment, and three since he'd extracted himself from bed, careful not to wake his Queen. He was now seated in the living room area, the TV on its lowest volume as he sharpened some knives and cleaned his guns. Joker wasn't sure what was keeping him awake, but he felt something wasn't right in his gut, and the man ALWAYS trusted his gut. He didn't feel safe trying to fall asleep again, felt like he needed to be awake to protect Harley from some unknown threat.

"Maybe I'm crazier than I thought…." he chuckled to himself.

The knife that had been thrown at Harley by her former team mate Boomerang caught his eye, and he reached over to grab it. Bringing the knife up close to his face, he stared at it, as if expecting it to reply when he spoke.

"Where's your master, little knife….where is he. I'm gonna enjoy gutting him with his own weapon….."

Setting the knife back down, he picked up his machine gun and started carefully taking it apart, cleaning every piece meticulously. That one alone took him thirty minutes to finish with, and when he did, he picked up Harley's revolver that he'd grabbed on the way out of the bedroom and set about cleaning it as well. After almost two more hours of making sure their weapons were clean and functional, he heard the sound of bare feet padding across the hardwood floor of the living area towards him.

"Mistah J? You're awake?"

The King of crime didn't answer immediately, putting the barrel of one last gun back in place before turning to face her.

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep."

"Why not? Somethin` buggin` ya?"

"I don't know what it is, but yeah…..I feel like we aren't safe, for some reason…."

"What wouldn't we be safe from?"

"I don't know!" he growled, throwing his gun cleaning kit across the room, scattering tools on the ground.

Harley flinched a bit at his sudden outburst, though why she wasn't sure, she should be used to his mood swings by this point in her life. Instead of speaking again, she watched as he got up and paced the room like a caged animal. Joker started to mumble to himself, running his hands through his hair and punching the walls of the living room. Braving his odd mood, Harley got up and approached him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Puddin…."

The touch seemed to startle the man out of his thoughts, and on instinct, he turned and delivered a sharp slap to her cheek, freezing afterwords. She looked up at him, trying to hide the tears building in her eyes from the sting, before turning and retreating to the bedroom again. Growling at himself, he turned and moved to follow her, finding the door locked upon turning the handle.

"Harley…..lemme in….."

"No way. If that's your mood, you can sleep out there, Mistah J!"

Letting out a sigh of defeat, Joker moved over to the couch in the living room and sat down, eventually leaning back, but not sleeping. When the sun came up, he heard the sound of the shower, and moved to the bedroom door again, finding it unlocked. He entered the room, changed clothes and knocked softly on the bathroom door.

"Whatta ya want?"

Flinching at the tone in her voice, he kept his own soft and as gentle as possible.

"Can I come in?"

"Aint locked, Mistah J."

Turning the handle, Joker entered the bathroom and looked into the mirror, not turning to the shower as he spoke.

"Harls, I'm sorry…..y`know I don't wanna hurt ya…."

Instead of answering, Harley was fighting back tears under the stream of hot water, her mind filling with memories of early on in their twisted relationship. Joker had gotten angry with her for screwing up a heist, and beat her within an inch of her life. He'd gotten better about hitting her over the years, and hardly ever did it recently, outside of the times she asked for it during sex. The sudden sting of his slap the night before had scared her more than she wanted to admit.

"Harley? Say something….."

When she still didn't speak, the clown sagged against the sink, shaking his head. Turning, he left the bathroom again and flopped on the couch, covering his face with his hands and leaning his head back. He didn't even pay attention when the shower shut off or when soft footsteps crossed the room to him, or even when a light weight depressed the leather cushion next to his.

"Mistah J…."

Lowering his hands, Joker looked over at the woman now seated beside him, eyes saddening a bit when they saw the dark bruise already forming on her cheek from where his rings had hit her. Reaching out slowly, he laid his hand on her cheek, his thumb ghosting over the mark.

"What's got you wound so tight, Mistah J? I aint seen you like this in a long time."

"I dunno Harls….something inside me is telling me something isn't right, and I can't put my finger on it. It's driving me nuts! I didn't mean to hit you, I really didn't."

"I know ya didn't puddin. I forgive ya."

"You do?"

"Course I do."

He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, letting his forehead to fall onto her shoulder as she climbed over into his lap, kissing the top of his head. Once he felt more like himself, he lifted his head and smiled at his Queen, who immediately smiled back and kissed his nose with a giggle.

"I'm gonna go get dressed, Mistah J. I'll be back."

Nodding, he watched her vanish into the bedroom again, and in an attempt to make up for what he'd done the night before, Joker went into the kitchen, turned on the stove and started to TRY and make a small breakfast. By the time Harley got back, he had somehow caught the pan on fire, and was throwing it into the sink. She picked up the fire extinguisher and ran over, spraying the pan, quite a bit more than needed.

"What the heck, Mistah J!"

"Uhm….apparently I can't cook…."

The two of them looked up from the charred pan, and locked eyes. Harley dissolved into laughter, and Joker followed soon after, the two of them ending up sitting on the floor in front of the sink, her leaning against his side trying to catch her breath.

"I was attempting to make up for my HORRIBLE behavior last night. Instead, I catch a pan on fire. A METAL PAN. How the hell does that even happen!"

"I think it was the food IN the pan that caught fire, puddin!"

Peering up at the sink, which still had a thin stream of smoke coming from it, cause a whole new wave of laughter to take over, causing the henchmen walking down the hallway to shake their heads and smile. None of them had heard their boss give a legitimate, not-crazy laugh in a long time.

 **AN: Just a little cute scene between our two favorite clowns! This will be the last chapter until probably tomorrow or Saturday. Yay for pre-employment drug testing! *heavy sarcasm***


	6. Chapter 6

Once their laughter died down, Harley had quickly taken over in the kitchen, making them a quick, simple breakfast. After they ate, the two of them made their way downstairs, wide grins still visible on their faces. Walking into the club area, Joker let out a low growl when he saw the place a mess.

"I swear…..what do I pay these henchmen for! They can't even keep my club looking decent!"

Harley giggled next to him and walked over to a pile of trash, moving it around with her foot, her eyes going wide when she uncovered something.

"Puddin!"

Snapping his eyes up to her, and seeing her bolting towards him, he lifted an eyebrow and looked towards where she had been, his own eyes going wide.

"Fuck!"

Picking Harley up, he darted into his office and moved both of them to lay on the floor, his body covering hers, hands covering his head as an explosion rocked the club. The two of them remained on the floor until the dust settled, and only then did Joker sit up, glass sliding off his back where the window had shattered. Once he was up, he looked down at Harley, eyes quickly scanning her.

"You okay, baby?"

"Yeah, I'm good Mistah J."

He stood up and held his hand out to her, pulling her up to her feet when she took his hand, wincing when she put weight on her left leg. Looking down, the woman saw a shard of glass sticking out of her skin, and leaned against the desk to pull it out. Grabbing a rarely-used first aide kit from the wall, Joker knelt down in front of her, gently cleaning and bandaging the gash while calling in his henchmen.

"Boss?"

"Search the building, make sure we aren't going to have any more surprises!"

Doing as ordered, the men separated, going to different parts of the building to search for other bombs. Standing up, he put the first aide kit away and kissed his Queen's forehead before raising a hand to his neck as he felt a sharp stab. Gripping what had hit him, he removed a small dart from his skin, dropping it as his vision blurred. Somehow knowing what was happening, he looked over at Harley.

"Get outta here…."

Losing his balance, he hit the floor, and the last thing he remembered before losing consciousness was seeing blurred figures rush into the room and grab her, and her screaming his name as they forced her out of the office. The sound of the scream caught the attention of the squad, and they rushed into the office just as the kidnappers vanished out the hole caused by the bomb. Deadshot immediately noticed the missing woman, and told Croc and Flagg to try and follow the men who'd taken her.

"Joker! Wake up man!"

When the clown didn't respond, Deadshot lifted him and put him on the couch, punching him across the face. The sudden strike roused him, and he shook his head to clear his vision. Deadshot came into focus in front of him, and he groaned softly, moving to lean forward and shake his head again.

"Joker! Where's Harley?"

"Harley! No no no no no! DAMN IT! FUCK!"

Joker surged up off the couch, pacing his office, hands fisted in his hair as he let loose every curse word he could think of, along with some he apparently made up himself.

"HEY!" Deadshot shouted, grabbing hold of the man's shoulders, stopping him.

"WHAT?!"

"How the hell did they get by you?"

Bending down, Joker searched through the broken glass and debris littering his office floor until he found the dart that had caused him to fall unconscious. Picking it up, he dropped it into Deadshot's hand.

"That. That little itty bitty dart knocked me out cold. We have to find her…..I can't lose my Queen….not now….."

"Don't worry, we'll get her back."

In an old abandoned warehouse across the city, Harley had been restrained and suspended from a large hook hanging from the ceiling. The Queen of crime was unconscious until a bucket of cold water was thrown on her, waking her with a gasp. Her eyes snapped open and her vision slowly came into focus, and her eyes immediately fell into a glare. A shadowed figure came into the dim lighting, revealing a familiar figure.

"Why ya doin` this Boomerang?!"

"Don't worry about why, just worry about what I'm gonna do to ya."

"I aint scared! My puddin` will come for me, and when he does, you're screwed!"

Boomerang laughed and moved forward, taking her chin in his hand and forcing her to meet his eyes.

"I'm not scared of your little boyfriend, Doc. I'll just kill him too! AND anyone else who decides to show up!"

Yanking her chin out of his grip, Harley glared as hard as she could, watching him turn and walk away with a laugh.

"Feel free to have some fun with her boys, just keep her alive!"

"You're gonna die for this, you Aussie asshole!"

A laugh was her only response from him, and as he left, she found herself swarmed by his men.

Almost a week had passed since Harley had been taken from him, and Joker was even more unpredictable and crazy than before. He'd gone off on his own to break into a jewlery store and come back with four bags full of loot, along with a few bullet wounds from the security guards. His henchmen tried to get him to calm down and take it easy, which earned them a gunshot to the head. The only person the King of crime would talk to, surprisingly, was Deadshot. Said assassin knocked on the door to Joker's apartment and opened it, finding the man standing by the window.

"J…."

"Did you find her?"

"We think so, yeah."

Slowly, menacingly, Joker turned around to face his unlikely friend. Deadshot sent him a smirk and motioned him to follow, which the clown did immediately. They entered his office, where a map was laid out on the table, multiple marks and symbols on it.

"If Boomerang has her, we think he took her here. This is one of the warehouses he used to use to store loot from his heists. It's the one that's the most hidden and most out of the way. No one ever goes by it, so they wouldn't hear screaming if he's…..well….yeah."

Pulling a knife from his inside jacket pocket as Deadshot continued to talk, he placed it against his temple lightly and twirled it.

"I'm gonna have so much fun with this guy. He's gonna pay for taking my Queen from me….first I'm gonna torture him….then HARLEY is gonna torture him….then I'm gonna use his own knife to skin him alive and feed him to a bunch of stray dogs…."

Every eye in the room was glued to Joker as he stated his intentions with Boomerang, everyone feeling a shiver run through their body when he threw his head back and laughed maniacally. Eventually, Deadshot stepped over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go get your woman back, J."

"Oh I couldn't agree more!"

The group gathered up weapons, and after Joker selected a few henchmen to join them, they piled into black vans while the clown himself climbed into his purple lambo. Speeding towards the warehouse Deadshot had identified, the cars pulled to a slow stop out of sight, and the people inside piled out. Straightening his jacket and tie, Joker hoisted his machine gun onto his shoulder and turned to speak to the squad behind him.

"Let's go cause some mayhem, boys! Uh…and….japanese soul sword lady!"

Katana shook her head a bit, and then the group moved forward as one, heading towards the doors of the warehouse.

 **AN: CLIFFHANGER! I might give you guys the next chapter today, not sure yet, cause I do have a lot of stuff to do. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

Before they got too close to the doors, Joker changed his direction and moved over towards the wall. He pressed his ear to the metal wall, listening carefully to see if he could hear anything. Backing up, he pulled a grenade from his pocket, pulled the pin, and threw it at the wall, the rest of the squad falling back as the wall blew. As soon as it was gone, the henchmen charged in, machine gun fire echoing off the metal. Joker lifted his gun and waved it forward, the squad moving in in front of him, taking out anyone that moved.

By the time Joker had entered, the dust had settled, and his eyes landed on Boomerang, who'd been shot in the knee. He walked over and slammed his foot down on the man's hand that was holding a knife, and knelt down in front of him, gun against his head.

"Where…..is my Harley."

"Fuck you, mate."

A wide grin curled Joker's lips and he popped the man on the head with the butt of his gun.

"Fuck me….fuck me fuck me…..huh. You don't tell me where my Queen is, I'll fuck you with a shotgun and blow your brains out from the inside! I'll ask you again…..where…is….Harley."

"Alright alright fuck! She's in the back!"

Standing, Joker grabbed the back of Boomerang's jacket and hauled him up off the floor, twisting his arm behind him and pressing his gun into his back.

"Show me."

Hauling Boomerang with him, the Aussie thief opening the doors in the back. Kicking him in the back of the knee and sending him to the ground, the man nodded at Croc, who stepped forward and put a hand on the back of Boomerang's neck. Walking around, Joker looked around the room for any sign of Harley, and that's when he spotted the large tank of water with a familiar figure bound and floating. An angry yell escaped him and he shattered the glass with a few bullets, catching her as she fell out of the tank.

"Harley…..come on baby, open your eyes….."

Croc growled and looked down at Boomerang, tightening his grip.

"How long's she been in there?"

"Not long….five minutes maybe?"

Leaning down, Joker pressed his lips to those of his Queen, breathing into her, hoping to wake her up. After a few agonizing seconds, her eyes shot open and she coughed violently. Pulling his knife, the clown cut the ropes holding her and pulled her up into his arms, holding her tight to his chest. She mumbled something against his neck before passing out again. Standing with a growl, he turned cold blue eyes to Croc.

"Tie him up and put him in the van. I'm not NEAR done with him yet."

"You got it, boss."

Croc delivered a sharp punch to the side of the Aussie's head, knocking him out cold and hauling him to the van where he was tightly bound and thrown in. Joker picked Harley up in his arms and carried her out to his car, gently depositing her in the passenger seat. Deadshot approached him at the driver's side, peering in at the woman he called a friend, before turning his eyes back to the new one he'd made.

"You alright, J?"

"As long as she's alright, I'm fine."

Nodding, the assassin turned and got into the van with Croc, Katana and Flagg, the vehicle tearing down the road towards the club and Joker's apartment. It wasn't long before the King of crime had his Queen dry, changed and in bed. He sat next to her, brushing some hair from her forehead before he leaned down and kissed said forehead. A knock on the door caused him to tear his eyes from her still form and look over.

"J. Boomerang's awake."

"Good. Stay with her, Deadshot. Make sure she's not alone when she wakes up."

The assassin nodded and moved over to sit on the foot of the bed, watching as Joker left the room. When he entered the room where Boomerang was being held, the Aussie turned his eyes to him and glared.

"Lemme go!"

"Now why would I do that? You nearly killed my Harley, you….you….kangaroo fucker."

"Oi, I was just doin` what I was told!"

"Ohhhhh you're just a good boy aren't ya? Just…..doin` what you're told by your master, like a good doggy."

"Look, she aint dead mate! Let me go!"

"She might not be dead, but she's hurt. So I aint gonna kill ya….yet. No no no….you're gonna suffer….and you're gonna suffer a lot. BOYS! Put this fuck-head in the freezer!"

Almost as soon as he issued the order, Deadshot burst into the room.

"J! Harley isn't doin` too good….you might wanna get up there."

"Help them with him."

Nodding, the assassin helped haul Boomerang into the walk-in freezer while Joker took the steps two at a time to get upstairs. When he entered the room, the sight that greeted him caused his heart to sink to his feet. Harley had herself pushed back into the corner of the living room, hugging her knees, head resting on them. He slowly approached her, keeping his voice low and calm.

"Harls….."

At his voice, she sank further into the corner, as if she didn't recognize it. Joker knelt down a few feet from her, gently reaching out to lay a hand on her arm.

"Harley, baby it's me, J. I aint gonna hurt ya."

"M…Mistah J?"

"Yeah, yeah it's me."

After a few moments, she lurched forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder and crying.

"Shhhhh…..there there Harls….you're safe now. You're back with me…."

He picked her up and moved them back to the bedroom, laying her down on the soft mattress and brushing her hair back from her face.

"I knew you'd come for me, Mistah J."

"Course I did."

Once she calmed down from her mini freak out, the woman passed out again, and Joker covered her up, noticing however that her breathing was a bit more shallow. Leaning down, he put his nose near her mouth, and growled when he smelled something off. Moving back down into the freezer, he stormed forward to Boomerang, hauling him up and slamming him into the wall, gun under his chin.

"YOU POISONED HER?! WITH WHAT?! TELL ME YOU FUCKER!"

"Why would I tell you anything?"

"SOMEONE BRING ME MY SHOTGUN!"

The requested gun was placed in Joker's hand within a few minutes. Calling for Croc, he had the mutant hold Boomerang's upper body down on a table inside the freezer. Firing a shot from the gun, Joker then shoved the barrel into the Aussie's anus, ripping a scream from the man.

"I'm done toying with you. You're going to tell me what I want to know, or I'm pulling this trigger."

"Alright! Fuck mate, chill! I'll tell you!"

"Start talking."

"It's a mixture my boss made….I don't know what's in it, but there's a vial of it in my pocket! Take it and test it!"

Motioning one of his men forward, the henchman reached into the man's pocket and pulled out the bottle.

"Test it immediately for the antidote."

"You got it boss."

The henchman turned and walked out, and Joker pushed the gun a bit further into the man's body.

"Good doggie. Now….you're ALSO going to tell me who is giving your orders."

"I dunno mate….I got an envelope with a lot of cash in it, with instructions. That's all I know! Look….I'm sorry, alright? I needed the cash! There's another bottle in my bag, it's not an antidote, but a few drops in some water'll keep her alive until you can find one."

Stepping back, Joker left the gun hang and dug through the bag mentioned. Finding a few bottles, he brought them over and held them in front of Boomerang.

"Which one."  
"Blue, mate, blue."

Taking the blue bottle and tucking it into his pocket, Joker pulled the gun away and shoved Boomerang back into his chair. With a growl, he and Croc left the room, shutting and locking the door. The clown handed the gun off to one of his men and moved back upstairs where he mixed a couple drops of the blue liquid into a glass of water.

"Harley baby….wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and she gave a weak smile before being lifted up and held against Joker's chest. He held the glass up to her lips and gently coaxed her to drink. Making a face at the smell, but otherwise not complaining, Harley drained the glass and he sat it aside.

"I don't feel too good Mistah J."

"I know….I know. I'm gonna get you all fixed up though, it's just gonna take a little time."

Nodding slightly, Harley leaned against Joker's chest, closing her eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love you, puddin."

"I love you too, Harls."

 **AN: Oh lord. Boomerang poisoned Harley! He must really have a death wish!**


	8. Chapter 8

It had been nearly a week since Joker had rescued Harley from Boomerang, bringing the man back to his hideout. A week since his scientists had been working on an antidote for the poison still coursing through his Queen's veins. The bottle of blue liquid that had been keeping her alive was gone, and her health had started rapidly declining. Joker only left her side when it was absolutely unavoidable, and usually wasn't gone for more than an hour. He had himself seated at the desk inside the bedroom, right next to a pitcher of water and glass in case she needed it. Movement from the bed caught his attention.

"Mistah J?"

"Right here, Harls."

Standing, he moved over and sat on the edge of the bed, taking her hand as she reached for him. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it before looking down at her to meet her eyes, a small smile on her lips.

"I aint gonna make it, am I?"

"What? Don't talk like that….course you are! My boys will have the antidote any time!"

"Puddin…."

"No. I won't lose you. I can't…."

Leaning down, Joker rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as she laid a hand on the back of his neck. Their lips met in a gentle kiss before she fell into a coughing fit. As he had over the past week, Joker lifted her upper body into his arms and lifted a glass of water to her lips. Harley took a few drinks from it before falling unconscious again. Setting the glass down, he tried not to focus on the blood that tinted the water. Once she was settled in bed again, and he was sure he couldn't be overheard, the clown let himself break. He sank to his knees next to the bed, pressing his face into the mattress.

A good twenty minutes later, he collected himself and moved out of the bedroom to the kitchen to get a new glass, simply throwing the soiled one in the trash. He didn't want to clean his Queen's blood off of anything, even a simple drinking glass. Picking up the phone from the table, he called down to his scientists.

"Boss?"

"How's that antidote coming boys?"

"It's almost done….a few more hours is all we need. Once it's done she'll be up and about in no time."

"I don't know if she HAS a few more hours. I can promise you this….if she dies because of your slowness….I'll put a bullet in every single skull down there."

Hanging up rather violently, the King of crime moved back into the bedroom and sat down at the desk again. His exhaustion finally caught up with him, and he fell asleep, unable to fight it off any longer. A knock on the door woke him a couple hours later, and he got up to answer. On the other side, stood his lead scientist, holding a syringe carefully in his hand.

"We have it, boss."

A grin worked its way across the clown's face, and he turned, leading them into the bedroom, sitting on the bed next to Harley.

"Harls, wake up. We got the antidote for that nasty shit in your body."

When there was no response, Joker reached out and grabbed her shoulders, shaking slightly. Only then did he notice that her chest wasn't moving.

"H…Harley….no….no no no! WAKE UP!"

Pushing by the stunned Joker, the scientist jabbed the syringe into the woman's neck, injecting the antidote, hoping beyond hope that they'd gotten there in time. When nothing happened, he gathered his Queen in his arms and tilted his head back, letting an eerie scream rip from his throat. Down in the club area, where the others had taken to staying, a shiver ran through all of them at what that scream had to have meant. When the scream died down, he leaned his head forward, resting his forehead against her temple. Deadshot looked to the others and shook his head with a sigh.

"Boomerang is fucked."

Upstairs, Joker laid Harley back on the bed and covered her, standing and looking at the scientist.

"Out. No one moves her until I say so. I'll deal with you failures later."

The man scurried out of the room and back downstairs, Joker slowly walking out of his apartment, grabbing Harley's bat as he passed it. He closed and locked the door, and made his way down the stairs into the club, and down into the walk-in freezer where Boomerang was still being kept. When the man heard the door open, he lifted his head and watched the King of crime approach.

"What…"

"She's gone….my Harley is gone….my Queen, my heart, my EVERYTHING!"

At the word everything, Joker swung the bat in his hand hard, connecting with the Aussie's side, breaking a few ribs. When the first hit landed, it unleashed the monster inside of Joker, and he starting going to town, wailing on his captive with the bat, beating him until he had numerous broken bones and was bloody beyond recognition. The other members of the squad simply stood back, watching, saddened by the betrayal of who they thought was a friend. Finally setting the bat aside, the barrel of a shotgun was shoved into Boomerang's mouth, breaking out most of his teeth.

"Bang, you mother fucker."

With that, Joker pulled the trigger. It was like a mini-bomb had gone off inside the man's head, sending flesh, blood and brains raining down around the room. The clown himself was covered in blood, but he didn't seem to care, as a maniacal laugh filled the room. A laugh that soon turned into heart-wrenching cries as he fell to his knees among the gore. He fisted his hands in his bright green hair and leaned forward, forehead on the ground, letting all his emotion out in one long scream. When the scream died out, Joker stood, emotionless, and headed out of the room. Deadshot put a hand on his shoulder and the clown stopped, looking over at him.

"I'm sorry man…."

"Yeah….yeah me too…."

With that, he moved by the group of people standing there, each getting out of his way. Even Croc looked unnerved by what had just happened. Going back upstairs, Joker couldn't bring himself to enter the bedroom and see his Queen laying there, so still and lifeless. Walking by the kitchen, he grabbed a bottle of vodka from the counter and dropped onto the couch, not even caring about the blood covering his clothes. Turning on the small gas fireplace, he unscrewed the cap and threw it somewhere across the room, taking a long draw out of the bottle.

Grunting slightly at the burn in his throat, he downed about half the bottle before setting it aside and reaching over to pick up his revolver from the table next to the couch. Leaning forward a bit, he rested the cool metal barrel of the gun against his temple, laughing a bit before downing the other half of the vodka. He chucked the empty bottle at the wall, shattering it, before pulling back the hammer on his gun.

"How about a kiss, old buddy?"

Letting a grin curl his lips, he pulled the trigger, only to be met with the click of an empty chamber. Grunting, he sat the gun down.

"Just as well…I aint drunk enough for this shit."

He again fisted his hands in his hair, a few more tears leaking from his eyes, before a soft voice pulled him from his despair. A soft, familiar voice from the direction of the bedroom.

"Puddin?"

Slowly, the King of crime lifted his head, broken blue eyes landing on a figure standing in the bedroom doorway, draped in one of his shirts, a pair of sweats and pink bunny slippers. Glancing over to the shattered vodka bottle, he shook his head and sighed.

"Maybe I'm more drunk than I thought…."

Before he could voice another opinion, or say something to the hallucination he was sure he was having, the very real feeling of the cushion next to him depressing caught his attention.

"Mistah J.…"

"H…Harley?"

 **AN: AAAAAAND We have chapter 8! I was gonna be an asshole and leave you guys with a giant middle finger cliffhanger, but I'm not that evil! Anyways! Reviews make me happy and feed my muse!**


	9. Chapter 9

As if not believing his own eyes, Joker reached out towards her, bloodied hand touching her face, leaving a smear of red behind. Not bothered by the blood at all, Harley reached up and covered his hand with hers, pressing it firmly against her skin.

"I'm real, puddin…."

"But…I….You…you weren't breathing….you were DEAD."

"I aint now, though. That's what's important."

Finally realizing that she was indeed here in front of him, alive and warm, not dead and cold, he quickly wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. Harley wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled his legs, gently stroking his hair.

"Whose blood is this, by the way?"

"Uhm, let's just say Boomerang won't be hurting you again."

"Is there any of him left?"

"A little bit…though it's not really human-looking anymore."

Slowly standing, Harley grabbed his hand an pulled him towards the bedroom, and he followed like a lost puppy. She took him in the bathroom and pointed to the shower.

"Shower and then tell me about it. Don't wanna get the bed all bloody!"

"Anything for you, Harls….anything."

Leaning up, she gently pressed her lips to his in a light, quick kiss before smiling and turning to head back into the bedroom and change. A few minutes later she heard the shower running, and laid back down on the bed, pulling the sheet up over herself. It wasn't long before he came out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of loose-fitting sleep pants, and slipped into bed next to her. He reached over and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her over against his side, closing his eyes with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry for scarin` ya, Mistah J."

"Shhhh…..you're here, alive, with me. Let's not worry about it."

Curling into his chest, Harley closed her eyes and let herself relax. She felt safe laying next to her King, and according to him, she'd just cheated death. She let her finger trace over his tattoos, grinning when certain spots sent a shiver through him.

"Can I ask ya somethin`?"

"Of course. Anything."

"What were ya doin` with your gun?"

Joker tensed slightly, could he actually tell the woman that he'd planned on killing himself, rather than live without her? Sure, he'd told her he loved her and even asked her in a roundabout way to marry him, but knowing he had that high of a dependency on her scared him.

"I...didn't want to be without you. I CAN'T be without you. It's amazing and terrifying all at the same time…"

"You…was gonna off yourself?"

"Uh huh. Oh, I should probably clean all the glass off the floor in there, wouldn't want you cutting yourself."

Releasing him, Harley watched as he went to do just that, cleaning up every shard of glass that littered the hardwood floor. When he came back to the bedroom, he leaned on the wall.

"Maybe we should dress and go downstairs? I'm sure your friends wanna know you're alive."

At the mention of the squad, her eyes lit up, and she hopped out of bed. Not caring that he was watching, she threw on some clothes and turned to him, lifting an eyebrow. Blinking, he looked down at himself and chuckled before getting re-dressed as well. When the door to the apartment opened, Joker's henchmen looked over, and their jaws hit the floor when Harley bounced out first.

"Heya boys!"

He followed her out, patting one man on the cheek as he walked by. Downstairs, the squad had gathered in the bar area of the club, and Deadshot was playing bartender. Once everyone had their drinks, he lifted his into the air.

"To Harley Quinn. She was one bad ass bitch."

"Whatta ya mean WAS?!"

All four heads whipped around at the familiar voice at the bottom of the steps. When they saw her, Deadshot was the first to set his drink down and come around the bar, only to have the hyperactive blond jump on him in a hug. Instead of jealousy or rage, Joker simply joined them at the table, snatching Deadshot's whiskey for himself. When he saw the looks he was getting, he laughed.

"Don't know, don't care, doesn't matter."

After hugging the other members of their group, Harley sat down in his lap and took the shot out of his hand, downing it herself. Grinning, he leaned forward and let his lips rest on her neck, nibbling playfully and getting a giggle from his Queen. Pouring himself, Harley and Joker another shot, he shook his head and again lifted his into the air.

"Okay, to Harley Quinn, she's STILL a bad ass bitch."

Everyone chuckled and downed their drink, the empty glasses now gathered in the middle of the table.

"Good to know you are still with us."

Every eye in the room was drawn to Katana, as the sword wielding woman hadn't spoken hardly at all while they'd been employed by Joker. Tapping Harley's leg, said clown whispered in her ear and she nodded, letting him up. He vanished into his office, and returned after about five minutes, carrying four black bags.

"You all did as I asked, and helped me get the man who attacked my Queen, AND helped me get her back. Here's your payment."

The bags were handed out to each person, and when Deadshot opened his, he coughed a bit.

"Damn, J."

"I may be crazy, but I'm a man of my word. Of course, if any of you would like to stay on, you're welcome."

Croc grunted and shoved the bag back to him, causing Joker to lift an eyebrow.

"I'm stayin."

Katana and Flagg both took their payment and left, one returning to his girlfriend, and the other going back to getting her own vengeance. Joker and Harley both leveled their gazes at Deadshot, waiting to see what his decision would be.

"I can't stay, but you ever need a guy to end up dead, you give me a call."

With that, he stood and headed out, and Joker looked over to Croc, who was still seated with his arms crossed.

"Well….welcome to the family, Croc!"

He smirked and got up, heading back to where he'd been living while working for Joker. Now alone in the club area, he looked down at Harley and smiled, leaning his forehead against hers.

"So loving today, Mistah J."

"Yeah, well, it's not every day my Queen comes back from the dead."

A grin curled her lips when he nibbled on her neck again, his hand resting on the inside of her thigh. Turning in his lap, Harley swung a leg over him and straddled him, her fingers lacing together behind his neck. His hands moved to rest on her waist, fingers gently pressing into her skin. Pulling him forward by the neck, Harley pressed their lips together in a kiss that started gentle, but quickly became more passionate. Joker let all of his happiness at having her in his arms pour out into the kiss, holding her close to his chest.

"Maybe we should go back upstairs, puddin…."

"Mm hm, I agree…."

Standing, Joker held her close to him, moving back towards the stairs. Giggling lightly in his ear, Harley wrapped her legs around his waist, holding on tight as he walked up the steps and back to their apartment. He carried her into the bedroom and sat her down on the bed with a grin and a wink. Once she was released from his grip, she laid back on the bed, one hand resting on her stomach. Lifting an eyebrow when Joker didn't immediately pounce on her, she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Somethin` wrong?"

"Course not, baby. You just cheated death….I didn't know if you..uh…"

"Have I ever said no to ya, Mistah J?"

A soft chuckle escaped the clown, and he shook his head, finally climbing onto the bed with her. She reached out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him back down to her, meeting him with another kiss. Gentle hands undressed her, letting the clothes fall off the side of the bed. Harley tried to return the favor, but Joker caught her hands, causing her to give him an odd look.

"Not yet."

"But…."

"No buts, Harls, I promise, you'll enjoy yourself."

Pouting slightly, Harley let her arms rest on the mattress next to her head. It wasn't long before her King was pulling soft moans and giggles from her as he let his hands and lips ghost over every inch of skin, and every tattoo and scar he saw. Grinning against her skin when he felt her hand move down to rest on his head, gripping his hair lightly and pulling, silently asking him to move back up. He did just that, slipping from his place between her legs to look down into her eyes.

"Please, puddin….."

"Oh alright….since you asked so nicely."

With a grin that threatened to hurt his cheeks from being so wide, he stood up, slowly shedding his clothes. Harley sat up slightly, watching him, licking her lips as he dropped his pants and stepped out of them, leaving them forgotten on the floor. Climbing back onto the bed, Joker found himself pushed over onto his back, his Queen straddling him.

"I could be mean and tease you, Mistah J….."

"You could, but do you really want to?"

"Nah, not tonight."

With that, Harley adjusted her position and let him sink into her, letting a soft moan slip from her lips and into his ear. He echoed it, letting his hands rest on her waist, fingers again lightly pressing into her skin. He growled softly and suddenly sat up, moving back on the bed so his back was resting against the headboard. Giggling softly at the sudden movement, Harley leaned forward and kissed him, and once they settled again, she started moving, setting a slow, gentle pace. For once, he didn't try to speed it up or make it harsher, he simply let their forehead's rest together. The two of them lost track of time, and by the time they both reached their release, the sun was peeking up over the horizon.

 **AN: Here ya go guys! Chapter 9! Hope you enjoy this much, MUCH softer side of our favorite clown! Reviews make me happy!**


	10. Chapter 10

Once her breathing returned to normal, Harley released a large yawn, and tried to hide it in Joker's neck. He chuckled and lifted her off him, letting a low hiss slip from his lips at the feeling, and laid her back in bed, covering her up with the blanket.

"Puddin?"

"Get some sleep, baby. I've got some business to deal with today."

When another yawn took over her, she gave in and nodded, settling back in bed and getting comfortable. Closing her eyes when he leaned down and kissed her forehead, Harley was asleep in minutes. Getting dressed, Joker headed downstairs to meet with a few people. By the middle of the day, he found himself not listening to the last meeting of the day, unable to focus. Finally standing, he grunted and looked to the man seated across from him.

"We'll finish this another day."

"You can't really afford to not listen to me, Mr. Joker. Not when it's clear you can't protect your own people."

A surge of anger coursed through the clown, and he moved forward, grabbing the man around the neck, pressing him back into the wall.

"What was that?"

"Everyone seems to think you're going soft."

"Going soft? Is that the word on the streets, then."

"Well, you haven't caused any real mayhem in Gotham in a while. They're thinking they can just come in and take over your turf."

Releasing the man's throat, Joker started to pace his office, growls and mumbled words escaping him. Pulling a knife from his pocket, he opened it and threw it at the wall, the blade embedding in the wall right next to his business meeting's head.

"They want mayhem? Well alright! Time to have some fun!"

Walking out of the meeting, and motioning his men to show the other man out of the club, he went back upstairs, slamming the apartment door. Momentarily forgetting that his Queen was sleeping in the bedroom, Joker picked up a chair and threw it across the kitchen, slamming it into the cabinets above the sink. In the bedroom, Harley awoke with a jolt at the loud noise, and got up. Pulling on the closest thing to her, which happened to be one of his shirts, she picked up her bat from where it'd been placed by the bed, and opened the door. Another chair came flying from the kitchen, slamming into the mirror on the wall and shattering it.

"What the heck, Mistah J?!"

Pausing in the middle of throwing the last kitchen chair, he peered over at Harley in the bedroom door, holding her bat. Looking down at the chair, he simply dropped it instead of throwing it, and stood up straight, smoothing his hair back over his head.

"Ahhh, did I wake you?"

"Kinda hard ta sleep when the house is bein` destroyed…..whats wrong?"

Grumbling, he vaulted over the back of the couch before dropping to sit on it. She came over and sat next to him, laying her bat on the cushion next to her, and he explained what he'd been told not ten minutes before.

"Ooooo is it time for date night, puddin?"

"I think it might be!"

Harley squealed and threw her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek before grabbing her bat again and bouncing into the bedroom again. Joker chuckled and heard the water running in the bathtub in the bathroom, and looked around at the destruction.

"Oops…."

Grunting, he stood up and went about cleaning up the mess he'd made. Moving into the bathroom to clean a small cut he'd gotten on his finger from a shard of the mirror, and he licked his lips when he saw Harley reclining in a tub of water. Trying his best to ignore her, he washed his hands, grunting at the sting of the water. The light slosh of the water caught his attention again, and he looked over, seeing his Queen resting her arms on the side of the tub, her chin resting on them.

"What?"

"Hurt yerself, puddin?"

"Just a little cut, that's all."

Shrugging lightly she settled back into the water and closed her eyes. Finishing up, he leaned over and kissed her forehead before moving back into the bedroom to get changed. It wasn't long before Harley joined him, getting dressed, and the two of them headed out to his car as soon as the sun set. Speeding through the city, terrorizing pedestrians, and looking out for somewhere to cause more mayhem.

"Oooo! Look, Mistah J!"

Peering over at her for a moment, and seeing where she was looking, Joker grinned and skidded to a stop outside the store. The pair exited the car, and he aimed his gun at the window, firing twice and shattering it it. Bouncing in behind him, Harley kissed his cheek and moved around the store. Shaking his head at all the white that greeted him, he simply leaned on the wall, letting his Queen take what she wanted. She didn't take long, and within ten minutes, they had everything stored in the trunk, and were tearing through the city again. Sirens sounded behind them before long, and both of them gave a laugh, knowing their car could outrun police cruisers.

"Let's have some fun with them, shall we?"

Pulling his gun from his holster, he pulled his upper body out the car window and aimed at the tires of the car following. Harley took the wheel and laughed again as Joker fired a few shots, two hitting the wheel of the cruiser and causing it to flip and crash onto the hood of another. Both of them exploded and went up in flames, and he slipped back into the car, laughing maniacally. Harley reached over and laid her hand on his leg, squeezing gently and grinning at her King. Pulling a bag from the back of the car, he sat it in her lap before leaning over and pulling her into a bruising kiss for a few seconds.

"Have fun, baby."

Opening the bag, the woman gave a giddy giggle and pulled a grenade, pulling the pin and tossing it out her window as they sped through the city. She wasn't even paying attention to what blew up, she was too enthralled by the giddy look on Joker's face. Pulling the pin on the last grenade in the bag, she tossed it out HIS window, watching as it lodged in the tailpipe of a parked car, and giggling hysterically when the car exploded behind them. Having lost the cops for the time being, he skidded to a halt again outside of another store before they climbed out and she shattered the window with her bat.

"This is so fun! Thanks for bringin` me puddin!"

"Well it wouldn't be much of a date night if I was by myself!"

Again, it didn't take more than ten minutes to stash everything in the car and take off through the streets again. Harley looked back over her shoulder at one particular item she didn't think Joker had seen her stash, and grinned before turning back to look at the road. Again, she reached over and put a hand on his thigh, squeezing as he whipped the car around and headed back towards their club/apartment. Slowing to a stop in the garage, after making sure they weren't being followed, the pair collected their loot and darted inside. They entered their apartment amid laughter and giggles. Taking her secret item to the bedroom and hiding it, she came back into the living room and jumped onto Joker's back, his arms looping under her knees immediately.

"I'm surprised batsy didn't show up!"

"Hmm…me too, actually. Oh well! At least he didn't fuck up our fun!"

Harley grinned and nibbled on his ear, her arms wrapped around his neck as he held her on his back.

"I love you, Mistah J."

"Love you too, Harls."

The two of them made their way to the bedroom, spending the rest of the night letting the adrenaline from their crime spree leak out into their bed.

 **AN: Two chapters in one day! You might actually get more later, because I'm in the mood to write! Heck yeah! Thank you all for the lovely reviews and praise! Keep reviewing, it makes me happy and feeds my muse!**


	11. Chapter 11

When Joker woke the next morning and sat up, he looked to his side to see Harley sound asleep. A wide grin curled onto his lips at seeing finger-shaped bruises littering her skin, and at the feeling of scratch-marks practically covering his back. Getting out of bed, he re-adjusted the blanket to cover his Queen fully, and stepped into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror caused a whole new grin to curl onto his lips at some fingernail marks on his chest, as well as actual bruises on his neck, and rope-burn on his wrists.

"Well then….I'll have to let her take control more often…."

Grunting, he pulled on his clothes, hissing at the pleasant sting the cloth caused on his back. Moving out into the living room, he started to go through the things they'd stolen the previous night. Separating it by value, he found himself in possession of some very expensive jewelry, nice guns and expensive clothes. Catching sight of the pile of things Harley had taken from the first store, curiosity got the better of him, and he wandered over to it.

Going through it, he chuckled at seeing that she'd seemingly just grabbed random items. A few in particular caused him to lift an eyebrow, and he reached down to run his fingers over them. Staring him right in the face, were quite a few things that were definitely baby items. The implications of what those items could mean suddenly hit him like a train and his eyebrow knit together.

"Gotta quit overthinkin` things, J….there's no way."

Taking those items over to the table and laying them out, he stared at them for a few moments. Two little onsies, one pink and one blue, a few pacifiers and other random things taunting him. A few minutes later, the bedroom door opened and Harley emerged, rubbing her eyes, and freezing when she saw what he was looking at.

"Mistah J?"

"Something you wanna tell me, Harls?"

"Oh! Oh no! No no! I just grabbed random shit I promise!"

Standing, he walked over to her, posture stiff, as his hand pressed her back against the wall by the neck. Harley took a deep breath and stared up into his eyes, unable to read his emotions. At the feel of his hand on her neck, her eyes widened a bit, and she gulped slightly.

"Not scared, are ya?"

"N…No, Mistah J…."

"Bullshit."

The growl in her ear caused a slight whimper to escape her, and she closed her eyes. The clown tightened his grip a bit, pressing her a bit further into the wall, speaking directly in her ear.

"I'll say this once. I am NEVER going to be fatherly material, so just forget about it."

Releasing her from the wall, Joker made his way out of the apartment and downstairs. Moving over to the couch, Harley sank onto the couch and eyed the knife sticking out of the table between the two articles of clothing. Picking one up, she held it to her chest and sighed, leaning back against the couch and closing her eyes. Downstairs, Joker was pacing his office, a million and one thoughts running through his head. He'd known that Harley had at one point wanted a family with him, but he didn't know that thought was still in her head.

Grumbling to himself, the King of crime punched the wall near the door, his mind going back to his reaction upstairs. The look of fear, and sadness, in Harley's eyes when he'd pinned her flashed before him and he sighed. He didn't even honestly know why he reacted the way he did, especially just from the sight of the tiny clothes. Flopping down onto the gold-toned couch, he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in…."

The door opened, and none other than Croc entered the office, arms crossed.

"Boss."

"What is it Croc?"

"You gotta give me somethin` to do. I'm bored."

Looking over, he got up and paced again, thinking out loud, before he clapped his hands together, turning to face his newest henchman.

"When the club opens tonight, you'll be our bouncer. If anyone fucks up, you throw em out, and feel free to rough `em up a bit."

A deep chuckle escaped the mutant man and he nodded, turning and leaving the office and heading back to his lair. Seating himself again, Joker didn't move from his spot until the club opened, and Harley failed to make an appearance. Grumbling, he stood and made his way back upstairs, nodding at Croc across the bar, letting him know he was to watch over the club until he got back. Entering the apartment, the woman was nowhere to be found until he entered the bedroom. He leaned on the door frame, watching her sit on the bed and stare at an apparent wedding dress she'd stolen the night before.

"Back already, puddin? Not having fun downstairs?"

"Not that many people here yet…..what're you doin?"

"Nothin` really. Just lookin` at it….it's pretty, aint it?"

Scratching the back of his neck, he moved around and sat next to her on the bed, not able to help but notice the small pink onesie that had taunted him in the living room laying on the pillow. When his hand brushed against her leg, she scooted away slightly, causing him to lift an eyebrow and look over at her.

"Harley…."

"It's okay, Mistah J. I get it. You aint` a family kinda guy."

"It's not….I…ugh!"

Blinking and looking up as he stood, pacing back and forth in the room, mumbling incoherently to himself. Staying quiet, his Queen simply watched him, not wanting to interrupt his thoughts, lest he lash out at her. She let him pace for a good twenty minutes, before cautiously reaching out and putting a hand on his arm. He turned to her, and instead of sitting down on the bed, he sank to his knees in front of her.

"It's not that I don't….want….I mean…."

"Puddin, it's okay."

"No, no it's not."

Looking at him curiously, Harley tilted her head and put an errant strand of his bright green hair back in place, getting a small smile from him. His arms wrapped around her waist and he laid his head on her chest, closing his eyes at the feeling of her fingers combing through his hair. With a soft sigh, he adjusted himself, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist. Joker divulged things about himself over the next hour that he'd never told anyone before, things that made Harley want to cry and strangle people all at the same time.

"That explains things…."

"Uh huh."

"I'm so sorry puddin."

"Don't. I don't want sympathy."

Pressing a kiss to his forehead, Harley smiled down at him when he looked up at her.

"How `bout we go downstairs? I'll even do your favorite dance."

Gathering himself, he let his wide smile curl his lips and nodded, standing up and smoothing out his clothes. Kissing her forehead, he moved back downstairs and seated himself out in the open in his VIP booth. When the music changed to one of his favorite songs, he grinned again, seeing Harley sauntering through the crowd towards him. She didn't climb up into her cage as expected, instead, she walked right over to Joker and climbed the stairs to his little couch. Growling lightly, he adjusted himself in his seat, leaning forward. A hand on his chest stopped him from moving and pushed him back, his Queen giving him a wink and turning her back to him. He ignored, to the best of his abilities, all the eyes that were on Harley, and leaned back.

"You know the rules, puddin. You shoot anyone, you lose."

"Mm hm. I know our little game."

Leaning down, she pulled her King into a bruising kiss, releasing him a few seconds later and heading down into the crowd. Eyes landing on her intended target for the night, she moved over and pushed the stunned man down into a chair, again locking eyes with Joker. He grinned and leaned forward, folding his hands under his chin. As the music sped up, and Harley concentrated more and more on teasing her intended target to see how riled up Joker would get, the man got a bit too bold for the clown's liking. His grin dropped slightly as he watched the other man's hands land on his woman's waist, growling when she just giggled and wagged a finger at him.

It was another agonizing three minutes before the song ended and she stood up straight, preparing to walk away. The man she'd been focused on reached up and pulled her down into his lap with a slightly drunken smile.

"Well, hi there!"

"Hey. That was a pretty hot show there, toots."

"Thanks. Now lemme go."

"Awww, don't you wanna have a little more fun?"

Smile dropping, the woman grunted as he tightened his grip on her, attempting to put his lips on her neck. He got a punch in the side of the head in response, but it only made him try harder. Joker growled again and stood, catching just about every eye in the bar as he walked over to the man in question, slamming a hand down on his shoulder from behind. The sudden touch caused him to jump and loosen his grip just enough for Harley to get out of his lap.

"Enjoying yourself, are ya?"

"Oh! Hey there Mr. Joker! Got some damn fine entertainment tonight!"

"Ohhhh don't I know it."

The man stood, stumbling forward slightly, and turned to face the clown behind him. He leaned forward and whispered something into Joker's ear, and that's when his Queen saw the murderous intent in his eyes. She grinned and stepped back, watching as he made a show out of laughing and flinging his arm around the customer's shoulders. In a few seconds, he drew his gun, pressed it to the man's temple and pulled the trigger, the body hitting the floor not too long after.

"Cmere baby."

Dancing over to him, Harley wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her into yet another bruising kiss. A soft groan escaped her and she dug her nails into the back of his neck, getting a low hiss from him. The mental picture of her sitting in front of the dress upstairs flashed in his mind, and he grinned against her lips.

"Let's do it."

"Do what, Mistah J?"

Leaning forward again, he whispered in her ear, pulling her tight against him.

"Get married."

 **AN: Chapter eleven everyone! Enjoy, and be sure to leave reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

Joker simply laughed at the expression on her face, the deer in the headlights, open-mouthed stare.

"Ya mean it, Mistah J?"

"Course I do. Didn't give ya that for nothing y`know."

Glancing down to the ring situated on her hand, a wide grin curled her lips and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. His arms wound around her, under her thighs, holding her close to him with another laugh. With a little growl of her own, Harley leaned forward and caught him in a kiss.

"I love you, puddin."

"Love you too, Harls."

Releasing him from her grip, she dropped back to the ground and pulled him down into another kiss before dancing off and hauling herself up into her cage for the remainder of the night. Moving back to his VIP seat, Joker propped his feet up and put his gun back in it's holster, watching her carefully. The woman danced in her cage, her eyes locked on those of her King. He stared right back, not even noticing as Croc picked a rowdy customer from his seat and carried him to the doors, throwing him out and closing them again. A hand landed on the clown's shoulder, and he turned his head slightly.

"Hey, boss. We got a possible lead on who may have been giving that Boomerang guy orders."

"Oh really now?"

Standing, Joker moved over to Harley's cage and motioned for her to lean down. When she did he whispered in her ear before heading off into his office, face and eyes like stone. Doing as she was told, the Queen of crime stayed in her cage, entertaining the guests. Entering the office, he wasted no time approaching the group of his henchmen waiting.

"What's the hint, boys?"

A large folder was handed to Joker, and he flipped it open, going over every detail as the henchmen went over it. Quite a few names were passed around the room, and the Joker growled and laid the folder on the table, leaning on it with both hands.

"So we don't have an exact pinpoint on who it is?"

"Not yet boss."

"Then I want every single one of them found, and brought here, one at a time."

"Yes sir."

After a bit more time with his men, giving explicit instructions on how he wanted the prisoners transported, he headed back out into the main club. Harley was no longer in her cage, but was instead seated at the bar with a very agitated looking Deadshot. His eyebrow shot up and he walked over, hands casually in his pockets. Before he could even say anything, the assassin was up out of his seat, and had the King of crime's shirt in his fist, pushing him against the wall with a gun to his head.

"Deadshot. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Cut the shit, clown. Where's my daughter!"

"Now how the hell would I know where your kid is?"

"Puddin…."

Joker looked over at Harley, who handed him a note that had been written on the girl's homework page. Making sure the man wasn't going to blow his head off if he moved, he reached over and took the note, lifting it and reading it.

" _You want your daughter back, take it up with Joker. I just follow orders."_

Growling, he crumpled the note in his hand and met Deadshot's eyes, his own serious.

"I didn't tell any of my boys to touch your kid."

"How do I know you're telling me the truth."

"Because I don't fuck with kids."

Glancing to Harley, who nodded in Joker's defense, Deadshot released him from the wall and holstered his gun. Croc growled from behind the assassin, ready to grab him if the need arose.

"I might be crazy, but I aint a kid-killer."

"If you didn't do it, then who did?"

"No idea. Why don't you have that soldier friend of yours track them down?"

"Flagg isn't available at the moment….but why would someone try and set you up? Who the fuck you piss off?"

"Who HAVEN'T we pissed off?"

Harley giggled and stepped forward to stand next to Joker, her arm around his waist. Seeing that the assassin wasn't amused, she cut her giggle short and moved closer to the clown's side. He slipped an arm around her shoulder and leveled his gaze at Deadshot, who stepped back to give them some room.

"Look, I need your help, J. If you didn't take my girl, someone else did, and I need to know who."

Putting his hand on Deadshot's shoulder, Joker walked by him, motioning him to follow. The three moved into the office and he called for one of his henchmen.

"Boss?"

"I need the person who wrote this note found. Immediately."

The man took the crumpled paper from the King of crime and nodded, heading out and vanishing up a flight of stairs. Going to the personal bar inside the office, Joker pulled out a bottle of whiskey and tossed it to the assassin. He caught it and unscrewed the cap and took a drink, setting it on the table in front of him.

"You have some balls, Deadshot. Comin` in here and pinning me like that. You coulda been dead if I'd blinked a certain way."

"Yeah, but you aren't a coward that would do that."

With a grin, Joker sat down on the couch, watching as Harley sat down next to Deadshot, a hand on his knee.

"I'm sure Mistah J will find your daughter."

"I hope so."

He sent the woman a small smile before she got up and moved to sit next to her King. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leaned back, watching as Deadshot took another drink out of the whiskey bottle before sliding it across to Joker and Harley.

"I don't like to drink by myself."

Shrugging, he leaned forward and picked up the bottle, taking a drink before offering it to Harley, who for once declined. Taking one more drink, he passed it back to Deadshot, leaning back and hissing slightly at the light burn.

"What the heck happened to your neck, by the way, J?"

"Oh, nothing bad. I gave this one control in the bedroom." he said with a wicked grin, winking down at Harley.

The woman smirked right back and settled back against the couch behind them. Flicking his gaze back and forth between the two of them caused the assassin to simply shake his head and chuckle.

"So when you two tyin` the knot?"

"Haven't decided yet, hopefully soon though!"

Joker chuckled at her excitement, and looked over at the office door as Croc pushed it open, throwing someone inside and crossing his arms. Peering curiously at the terrified woman now before the three of them, he lifted his gaze to Croc.

"Found her tryin` to sneak upstairs."

"Oh ho, you did huh?"

The clown looked over at Harley and nodded, and she got up, moving over and pulling the woman up from the floor, pushing her onto the couch on the end opposite Joker and Deadshot, who'd moved when the door had suddenly opened.

"So….why ya tryin` to get upstairs, lady?"

When the woman didn't say anything, Joker stood and made his way across to them. He leaned down so he locked eyes with the woman, smiling in an eerie way.

"I believe my Queen asked you a question."

"I was….doing my job…"

"Which is what?"

Reaching into her coat pocket, the woman had Harley's revolver against her head in a heart-beat. Extracting her hand, she pulled out a small camera/microphone.

"I was paid to plant it…."

"By who."

"I..don't know. All I got was an envelope and instructions…."

"Mmm….that sounds familiar."

"Aint that what Boomerang said?"

Giving a slow nod, the King of crime took the camera from the woman, and threw it onto the floor and stomped it, shattering the small lens.

"Where did you get this envelope?"

"It was delivered to my house….please, Mr. Joker, don't hurt me. I'm a single mother, I needed the money to take care of my kids!"

Both Harley and Joker froze, and the woman could see her King's tense posture as he tried to decide what to do. He paced for a few minutes, before his shoulders sagged a bit and he turned around, kneeling down.

"You're a lucky woman. I'm in a merciful mood today. Leave, and don't come back. If you do, I WILL kill you."

Getting up once she was released by Harley, the woman scurried out of the office and out of the club. Deadshot watched the woman scurry away and then lifted an eyebrow at Joker, who gave an honest, simple response.

"I don't hurt kids, and I'm not in the business of making them orphans either."

"Looks like you're not as evil as people make you out to be, J."

Grunting, he turned away from both of them, closing his eyes for a moment, before turning back when Harley approached and put a hand on his arm.

"You okay, puddin?"

"Fine. Let's go see if our boys have any leads on your daughter, hm?"

With that, the three of them took off upstairs to visit the boys working on the handwriting analysis and match.

 **AN: Who tried to frame Joker for kidnapping Deadshot's daughter? Who is the mystery person sending these envelopes full of money and instructions on how to mess with him and Harley? Only I know, and you'll only know if you stay tuned!**


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING: Somewhat rough sexual content ahead, you have been warned.**

Swinging the door open, the three of them entered the room, and Joker moved over to the man in charge.

"Mr. J?"

"Find anything on that note, boys?"

"Actually, yeah. We were about to come get you. One of our guys wrote it, and he's waiting for you downstairs."

At hearing it was indeed one of their guys, Joker released a low growl, eyes narrowing before he patted the man on the shoulder and turned, heading back towards the door. Deadshot was the next out the door, followed by Harley, and it wasn't long before they found themselves in front of the man in question. It was one of the newer boys he'd brought in, the relative of one of his higher ranking henchmen.

"So you're the one who wrote this eh?"

Before he could finish his thought fully, Deadshot pushed by him and put a gun to the man's head, cocking it.

"Where's my daughter, asshole!"

"I'd suggest answering him, buddy."

Joker crossed his arms and stood off to the side, letting Deadshot deal with this one, simply watching.

"Where….is….my…..daughter!"

Giving in finally, the man divulged where the girl had been stored. The assassin turned and left the room immediately, and the sound of squealing tires could be heard a few minutes later. Shaking his head, Joker turned to his henchman.

"Why'd you try to frame me, kid?"

"I was…."

"Let me guess…..following instructions you got in an envelope full of money?"

A nod met him and he growled again, moving forward and leaning down to meet his eyes.

"Where did it come from."

"I'm not sure….all I know is it's on government letterhead."

Producing the envelope from his pocket, he handed it over to Harley, who pulled the letter out of it. Sure enough, the letterhead was from the government, and it caused a sudden rush of anger in the Queen of crime. Before Joker could shoot the man, she picked up her baseball bat and hit him hard in the side of the head. Taking his hand out of his jacket where he'd been ready to pull his gun, he stepped back, lifting an eyebrow and watching as Harley proceeded to beat the man to death, ignoring the blood now staining her clothes, AND Joker's office.

"Well then….."

Finally dropping her bat, she turned around and shoved the envelope and letter against Joker's chest, and once he grabbed it, she stalked out of the room and headed upstairs to their apartment. Blinking, the King of crime leaned out the door to his office, watching her walk off until she vanished up the steps. Looking down at the note, he grunted and tucked everything into his jacket pocket before following Harley up the steps. Entering the apartment carefully, he had to duck as a vase came flying across the room to shatter on the wall behind his head. Once he was standing up straight again, his eyes took in the destruction she'd caused, and he let out a low laugh that caused her to stop in her tracks.

"Puddin! Did I hit you?"

"Nah. Damn close, though. What's all this about?"

"I know who's doin` all this…."

"Oh? And how do you know?"

Harley sighed and flopped on the couch, and he came over and sat next to her. She then went into detail on how she'd met the squad, and growled out one name: Amanda Waller. At the name, his eyebrow shot up and he moved to the folder he'd been given by his henchmen, and pulled out a picture, showing it to his Queen.

"This bitch?"

"Yeah, that's her."

Letting another laugh escape him, he pressed a button on the bottom of the table in front of them, and within a few minutes, the door opened.

"You called, boss?"

"Find this woman, and bring her here. I don't care how many you kill to get to her."

Nodding, the men left and Joker turned to Harley again, lifting an eyebrow at the stern look on her face. She crossed her arms and huffed before getting up and moving into the bedroom. Hearing the shower running, he chuckled and leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes and waiting for her to finish. When the shower shut off and the bedroom door opened again, she came out in an over-sized t-shirt and sweat pants.

"Sorry for all the mess, puddin…"

"Don't worry `bout it."

Coming over to the couch, she sat down next to him, scratching the back of her head when she finally realized the extent of destruction she'd caused to their living space. Wincing when she saw the shattered vase against the wall, she peered over at him out of the corner of her eye. Seeing what she was looking at, Joker rolled his eyes and reached over, pulling her into his lap. Her fingers immediately locked together behind his neck and she met his eyes.

"I said not to worry about it."

With a sigh, she leaned forward, resting her head against his shoulder, and smiling slightly when her eyes rested on the bruises she'd left on his pale skin. Lifting one hand, she let her fingers trace over them with a giggle, causing him to close his eyes and let out a low growl. Using her other hand, she lifted one of his and pushed his sleeve up to reveal the still-red rope burn, kissing the mark lightly.

"That was a fun night." she giggled.

A wicked grin curled his lips and he opened his eyes half-way, gazing down at her as she studied the numerous marks she'd managed to leave on him. Lifting his own hand, he traced over the fingerprints that were visible on her own skin.

"Sure was, baby."

Lifting her head from his shoulder, Harley grinned down at him, and then felt his hand on the back of her neck. Joker pulled her forward into a kiss, his other arm wrapping tight around her waist and pulling her close. She giggled against his lips and dug her fingers into the skin of his neck, causing a low growl to escape him. Standing, and avoiding the broken glass and ceramic on the floor, he carried her through the apartment to the bedroom.

"Whatta ya say we have a repeat?"

Dropping her legs from around his waist, Harley quickly pulled his shirt out of his pants and pushed it off his shoulders before pushing him back onto the bed. Grunting when his back hit the mattress, he folded his hands under his head and watched as she divested herself of her clothing and climbed on top of him with a grin. Trailing her hands down his chest, nails digging in slightly, leaving red trails behind them. When she reached the waist of his pants, she quickly popped the button and unzipped them, standing to pull them off him along with his boxers, leaving them forgotten on the floor.

Pulling himself up further on the bed, Joker propped himself up and watched as his Queen crawled back onto the bed, holding the same rope from before. Laughing, the clown laid back and rested his hands next to his head, simply waiting. Straddling his hips, Harley leaned up and tied one end of the rope around one wrist, wound it through the headboard and tied the other end around his other wrist. Once he was secure, she scooted down and pressed her lips to his with another grin.

"Can I add another rule to our game, puddin?"

"Mm, whatta ya have in mind?"

Reaching over the side of the bed, she brought her hand back up, holding the tie he'd been wearing loose around his neck.

"You can't see me."

"Anything for you, Harls. Y`know, you're lucky I trust you."

Grinning, she laid the tie over his eyes, tying it securely behind his head when he lifted it to meet her lips in a kiss. Pushing lightly on his forehead, Harley got him to lay his head back down with a growl. Closing his eyes under the makeshift blindfold, and readjusting his arms a bit, Joker concentrated on what he could feel. His skin tingled as she trailed her lips and hands over him, tracing his tattoos and scars. A low groan escaped him as she let her fingernails dig into the skin of his stomach, and he grinned.

He felt her return the grin against his skin, her hands moving down, nails scraping against his thighs. Having lifted his head slightly, he pressed it back into the pillow with a groan when her fingers wrapped around him. Peering up at him, Harley watched his facial expressions as best she could with half of said face covered. Smiling and chuckling, he again lifted his head slightly.

"Always so eag-aaaahhh…"

Before he could finish his thought, it dissolved into a low moan as she leaned forward and took him in her mouth. When he went to lower a hand to her head, he growled again when he remembered he'd allowed her to restrain him. He could easily get free, but that would ruin their little game. Instead, he settled for wrapping his hands around the ropes that held them, and shifted his hips slightly. A soft grunt escaped from Harley as she continued to please her King, bringing him to the brink of release before breaking contact with a laugh.

"Why you little…."

"Mmmm, patience Mistah J….."

"My patience is running out."

Slithering up his body, she again straddled his waist and leaned forward, catching him in a bruising kiss. While he was somewhat distracted, she reached down and adjusted a bit before letting herself sink down onto him with a groan. When her fingernails dug into his shoulders, he growled and yanked his wrists free of their confines and flipped them, causing a giddy laugh to escape her. His hips immediately started moving hard and fast, his fingers digging into the skin of her hips. Tilting her head back, Harley gave him a look, a look that he grinned at.

Removing one hand from her waist, his fingers closed around her neck, pressing hard enough to be uncomfortable and probably leave bruises the next morning. Reaching up, she let her nails drag up his back, leaving all new scratch marks, a few of them bleeding slightly. A pleasurable sting ran through his body and he groaned into her ear, nipping at it with a low, gruff laugh. It wasn't long before she again dug her nails into the back of his shoulders, letting out a strangled scream as her release suddenly hit out of nowhere, and his grip on her neck increased as his followed. Coming back to himself enough to release her neck, letting her take a deep breath of air, he leaned his forehead against her shoulder, catching his breath.

"Fuckin` shit….."

"Puddin….that was…."

"Mm hm….I know."

Rolling off her, he hissed when the new open scratches on his back met the fabric of the sheets on their bed. Harley rolled over and rested her head on his chest, avoiding most of the bloody scratches there as well, and fell asleep within a few minutes. He stayed awake a bit longer, running his fingers through her mussed hair. Pressing a kiss to her forehead and pulling the sheet up over them, he let his arm curl around her waist before letting himself fall asleep as well.

 **AN: There you have it ladies and gents! Chapter thirteen! Is it really Amanda Waller doing all this, or is she just a decoy? I hope you guys enjoyed the longer, rougher sex scene between our favorite clowns! Continue to review for more story!**


	14. Chapter 14

Waking up early the next morning, Joker scrawled a quick note on a paper and left it on his pillow next to Harley. Pulling on his clothes, he headed out of the apartment, grabbing two of his most trusted men, one of which had become Croc.

"Where are we goin` boss?"

"I think it's time I get this weddin` business goin`, don't you boys? What's one thing ya need, besides the obvious?"

While Croc stayed quiet, the other man started to list off random things, causing the King of crime to roll his eyes. Croc finally spoke up, silencing the other man.

"Preacher."

"Exactly my scaly friend! So we're gonna go find one!"

The van pulled up outside a church, and the three of them climbed out, heading to the doors and pushing them open. The building was full, and the priest in the middle of his sermon when Joker pulled his revolver and headed up the middle aisle. Everything skidded to a halt when the occupants recognized the man who'd waltzed into their midst, and the priest turned to face him.

"Well, hello there, Mr. Preacher Man! I find myself in need of your services, immediately."

"If you're asking me to save your soul, I think you're far beyond that."

"No no no, see, I'm completely at ease with what I've done. Nah, what I need you for is far less spiritual. I need you for a wedding."

The man's eyebrows shot up and he stumbled over his words, eventually getting the barrel of a revolver between his eyes.

"Cut the chit-chat, and just get in the van, kay? Kay."

With that, he walked around behind the priest and pushed him, getting him to start walking. Once they got outside, he pulled a grenade out of his pocket and pulled the pin, tossing it back through the doors and getting into the van. Almost as soon as they were around the corner, the building exploded, and Joker broke into his devious, maniacal laugh. Staring open-mouthed at the clown, the priest finally found his voice.

"So….Mr. Joker….who's getting married?"

"Why, I am!"

"You? I find that a bit hard to believe."

Another laugh escaped him and he pressed the barrel of his gun against the man's temple again.

"Best you not think, then, huh?"

Nodding nervously, the priest stayed quiet on the remainder of the ride. Back in their apartment, Harley woke up and stretched, a pleasant ache settling in her body from the night before that caused a giggle and a grin. Looking to her side, she pouted at finding herself alone, but when she saw the note, she sat up and grabbed it.

" _Harls,_

 _When you wake up, clean up, make yourself presentable and put that ridiculous white dress on. I'll see you downstairs in two hours._

 _-J"_

Blinking, she shrugged and got up out of bed, moving to shower. While standing under the water, her brain suddenly realizing what the note had said.

"Why's he want me….hmph….it's not ridiculous….waitaminute….could he be…."

Suddenly giddy with excitement, once she was clean and dry, she threw on the stolen wedding dress and did her normal makeup before glancing at the clock. She had another hour before she was needed downstairs, and didn't know what to do until then. Hearing the van pull in downstairs, she moved to the window and looked down, smiling as she saw Joker get out, followed by Croc, the priest, and his other henchman. Showing the man to his office, the King of crime sat him down, and explained everything.

"So…you're actually getting married to her, then."

"I've said that, like five times! Pay attention!"

"I…I'm sorry."

"Just….go stand where you're supposed to be."

Doing as he was told, the priest moved to stand behind the desk in Joker's office, not moving. Motioning for Croc to go get Harley, the man straightened his clothes and tucked his gun back into it's holster. Upstairs, Harley moved over to the door and pulled it open when she heard the knock.

"Boss is waitin` downstairs."

Grinning, she bounced out of the room and down the stairs, slowing a bit when she reached the bottom and saw her puddin` standing in his office, waiting for her. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the office and smiled at him. When he took in the sight of her in the pure white dress, his heart did a little flutter and he smiled back.

"Puddin…this is a surprise!"

"Mm hm, that's the point. Let's get going preacher man!"

Their little ceremony went as normal as could be, until of course it came to the exchanging of the vows. The priest swallowed, made extremely uncomfortable by what each of the clowns had to say. Not even waiting for the typical 'you may kiss your bride' line, Joker pulled his woman tight against his chest and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"Well…I'll just go…."

Leveling his gun at the man's head, the King of crime stopped him from moving. Harley ran her hand up his arm to the gun and pulled the trigger, neither pulling away from each other as the body hit the floor with a thud. Ignoring the pair, a couple henchmen came in and removed the body, and Joker finally pulled back, putting his gun back in it's holster.

"I love you, Mistah J."

"Love you too, Mrs. J."

A grin bloomed on Harley's face again and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Both of his arms went around her waist and he leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. Her fingers tangled in the short hairs at the base of his neck, before he gently pushed her away and winked.

"Almost forgot…."

Cocking her head, she watched as the man pulled something out of his coat and handed it to her. Looking down, a black box met her eyes, and when she opened it, she smiled again. Pulling the simple silver band from it, she easily slipped it onto his hand.

"There. Now it's official, huh?"

"Guess it is, baby."

Bending slightly, Joker hooked an arm under Harley's knees and easily picked her up. She threw her arms around his neck and giggled, letting him carry her up the steps and into their apartment.

 **AN: YAY! They're officially married! I'm milling a few ideas around in my head, but don't know where its going yet. Leave reviews, and feel free to PM me with ideas!**


	15. Chapter 15

Once there, he sat her on the floor, pushing her back against the door once it was closed, lips on her neck. She tilted her head to the side with a grin, running her fingers through his hair.

"Tonight's all about you, Harls. Whatever you want, you get."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Let's go out and cause some destruction!"

A laugh tore from his lips and he pulled her close, lips attaching to her neck.

"Damn I knew I loved you for a reason! Let's do it!"

The two went out to Joker's purple lambo and before they pulled out onto the street, he reached into his back seat and grabbed a wrapped box, handing it to her. She lifted an eyebrow, and when he just grinned, she pulled the lid off the box and nearly squealed. Settled neatly inside was a shiny new revolver, 'Mrs. J' scrawled on the barrel.

"Aw puddin, I love it!"

"Let's go out and let you use it, hm?"

She grinned and nodded, tossing the box back into the back while running her fingers over the engraved gun. Joker slammed on the gas and they sped out into the streets, laughter echoing from the car. Grabbing her bat from between them, Harley leaned out the window, smashing mirrors off of cars they passed. Eventually, she pulled herself back into the car and put the bat in the back with a grin over to him. He grinned right back and reached over, putting a hand on her thigh, the woman having changed out of the wedding dress, not wanting to ruin it. Harley turned her eyes to him and her grin widened at feeling her new husband's hand slowly trail up her leg, while somehow staying concentrated on the road.

Pulling to a skidding stop outside a small pawn shop, Joker got out of the car and opened the door for her, offering a hand to help her out. Taking the hand, and pressing a kiss to his lips as she stood, the Queen of crime danced over to the door, with him following, and pulled it open. Pulling his revolver from his holster, he aimed it at the man running the store with a maniacal grin. Harley moved around behind the counter and pointed at the cash register with her bat that she'd grabbed.

"Why don't ya be a sweetie and open that up for me?"

The man didn't say a word, only reached out and turned the key in the drawer of the register, and started piling all his money into a bag. Letting her eyes leave him for a split second, Harley didn't notice him reaching under the counter until Joker rushed forward and grabbed his wrist, pulled his knife and stabbed it through his palm, pinning his hand to the counter.

"Now now, that's not very nice. Trying to shoot a lady on her wedding night!"

"Please….I…"

Hearing sirens in the distance, Harley giggled and looked up into his eyes, getting a nod. Pulling her brand new gun from her own holster, she pressed it to the man's head and pulled the trigger, christening the weapon in blood. Yanking his knife free, the two of them dashed back to the car and climbed in, speeding off down the street. The familiar boom of explosions soon followed them as the couple threw grenades out their windows, causing as much destruction as possible.

"Oooo, lookie there, baby, we got company….again."

Looking in the mirror, Harley giggled when she saw the familiar black batmobile following them. Joker suddenly cut the wheel, hit the brakes and turned the car fully around, speeding right by the sleek black car. It wasn't long, however, until it was right behind them again. Grabbing a machine gun from the back, he leaned out the window, aimed the gun, and opened fire on the batmobile. Harley reached over and grabbed the wheel of the car, doing her best to keep it going straight as she laughed along with him. The click of an empty machine gun clip met his ears, and he released it, letting it clatter to the ground before replacing it. Before he could fire, however, Harley's voice caught his attention.

"Puddin!"

Turning his body so he was looking towards the front of the car, his eyes widened a bit and he dropped the entire gun, sliding himself back into the car and cutting the wheel hard to the left. The mirror on her side barely avoided being snapped off by the concrete barrier they had been headed straight for. The sudden change in direction, and the fact that his windshield was riddled with bullets, caused the batmobile to crash INTO the barrier, and batman to eject. Slamming on the gas pedal again, Joker sped out of view, and again after being sure they weren't being followed, headed home.

"Oh that was fun!"

"Very fun! I take it you like your gift?"

Grinning widely, she nodded, and the two of them headed back upstairs, Harley dropping the bag of money on the couch as they made their way straight into the bedroom. He picked her up and laid her on the mattress, slowly working her clothes from her, lips against her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Once he had her undressed, he ran his fingers and lips over every inch of skin he revealed. Despite the adrenaline running through both of them, Joker forced himself to remain calm and gentle.

"Mistah J…."

With a grin, he stood up and stripped his own clothes off, kicking his shoes off and climbing back onto the bed. Instead of scooting up to lock her in a kiss, he ran his hands up her legs before lifting them and settling her knees on his shoulders. Blinking, Harley lifted her head and looked down at him, supporting her weight on her elbows. Shooting her a wink, he trailed his lips up her right thigh before purposefully avoiding where she wanted him to be. A huff escaped the woman above him and he chuckled against her skin before looking up at her, waiting. Feeling him stop moving, she looked down at him again and gave her sweetest smile.

"Please, puddin?"

"That's my girl." he chuckled.

Before she could say anything else, her head fell back and she gave a low moan as she felt his lips and tongue touch her. Closing his eyes, Joker let his fingers dig into her skin lightly as he concentrated on pleasing his Queen. Reaching down, Harley blindly groped for his hand, lacing their fingers when she found it. Another louder moan slipped from her lips as she pressed her head back into the mattress, mind able to concentrate on nothing but the pleasure her body was feeling. The fleeting thought that her Joker had only done this one other time, and then it only lasted for a few seconds, crossed her thoughts once. This time, however, he seemed hell bent on getting her to her release at least once before he worried about himself.

Growling against her, Joker released her waist with one hand, moving his fingers along her leg before re-adjusting his position a bit, giving himself more room before slipping a finger into her as well. Grinning against her skin when he felt her hand dig into his hair, gripping tightly, he again put all of his focus on pleasing her. As more and more moans slipped from her lips, and she felt her release growing closer, her grip on his hair tightened. It wasn't long before Harley felt her muscles tense, and only when she calmed down a bit, did Joker move up to look down at her with a grin. Once her breathing returned to normal, she reached up and pulled him down into a kiss with a hand on the back of his neck.

"Puddin….that was….."

"I aint done yet."

Another grin curled the woman's face as she felt him adjust his position again and push into her with a low groan into her ear. Her arms immediately went around his neck, pulling him close as she let out another moan as well. He kept his movements slow and gentle, the two of them locked in a passionate kiss. Eventually, Harley wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging to him, happier than ever to have him in charge. When she spoke, she was practically breathless, and her voice escaped directly into his ear.

"I love you….."

"I love you too. More than I thought possible."

A growl slipped past his lips into her ear as he nibbled on the lobe gently. Feeling Harley's legs and arms tighten around him as she hit her second release of the night, triggered his, and he felt his body tense as well. Grunting, he moved to lay next to her, hissing a bit when they separated. Within a few moments, he felt a head come to rest on his chest, her ear directly over his heart. His arm curled securely around her waist and his other hand pulled the sheet up over them. Within the hour, the two were sound asleep, wrapped in the warmth of the bed and each others arms.

 **AN: The wedding night! It wouldn't be a complete night for our favorite newly-wed couple without some destruction and mayhem! Next chapter coming soon. It will contain quite a bit of action, and POSSIBLE severe character injury/death. Just a warning!**


	16. Chapter 16

When morning rolled around, Harley was the first to wake up, for once. Lifting her head a bit, she rested her chin on her hand, using the other to trace lightly over Joker's tattoos before kissing his forehead and getting up. Once dressed, she moved into their small kitchen and gathered up some things, making his favorite breakfast food. When the smell reached him in the bedroom, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes, sitting up and stretching. He threw on a pair of sleep-pants and entered the bathroom, and chuckling at how disheveled he looked in the mirror. He combed his hair back over his head before heading out into the kitchen.

"Oh! Mornin` puddin!"

"Mornin`. What is that AMAZING smell?"

Turning around from the table, where she'd been setting out their breakfast, the source of the smell was revealed. French toast and bacon, along with black coffee. A grin curled his lips and he moved up the small flight of steps into the kitchen. Before he could sit, however, a knock sounded on the apartment door, causing a growl to escape him. Turning, he made his way to said door and pulled it open, revealing one of his henchmen standing on the other side.

"This better be important…."

"This was just delivered to the club, boss…..thought I should give it you immediately."

Taking the offered black envelope, Joker lifted an eyebrow before sending the henchman on his way and closing the door. Going back to the kitchen, he leaned on the counter and opened the envelope, pulling out the paper within and letting his eyes trail over the words.

" _Joker,_

 _Your time as King of Gotham is running low. You've caused me enough problems, and I will rectify that issue. If you want a chance of survival, I suggest you be on your guard. You've crossed the wrong person."_

Joker's eyes narrowed and he let out a low, gravely, yet loud growl. No signature was on the paper, and when Harley came over and put her hand on his arm, he handed the paper to her, and it got the same reaction. Tossing it onto the counter, she sighed and shook her head, looking up at him.

"Who'd be that stupid?"

"Mm, not sure. We've pissed off A LOT of people, after all."

After another moment of thought, she grabbed his arm and led him over to the table. After the two of them shared breakfast, they moved downstairs, stopping short when they saw Croc laying on the ground, arm clearly broken. Joker growled and moved over, kneeling next to him.

"What happened."

"Dunno. One minute I was standin` by the door, the next I'm down here."

Grabbing the mutant's jacket, he pulled him into a sitting position as his personal doctor knelt down at Croc's other side.

"Don't go killin` my doctor, now."

Patting the large man on the shoulder, he got up and headed into his office, laying the envelope and threatening note on his desk before sitting down. Harley seated herself on the couch near-by, carefully watching his facial expressions.

"Whoever this…..idiot…..is, has already started attacking, I see…."

"What're we gonna do, puddin?"

"We find out who it is, and take `em out before they can do any real damage."

"How we gonna do that?"

"No idea yet…."

With a sigh, Joker rested his elbows on his desk and put his head in his hands. Coming over behind him, Harley laid her hands on his shoulders and rubbed lightly, hoping to ease his stress. Leaning back, he let his head fall back against her chest, eyes closed, rolling his shoulders under her hands.

"I'm sure you'll think of somethin`."

Pulling his cell phone from his pocket, Joker sent a quick message and laid the phone on the desk. Letting her arms wrap around his chest from behind, Harley took a quick glance at who who'd sent the message to, and smiled. Within the hour, Deadshot arrived at the club, and went straight to Joker's office.

"Hey, J. You said you needed some help?"

"Read that."

He nodded to the note on the desk in front of him, and the assassin picked it up, letting his eyes rake over the words before putting it down and meeting the man's eyes. There was an unspoken conversation between them before Deadshot nodded and picked up his bag, going up to the roof of the building and setting up his stuff.

"You're really worried, aint ya, puddin?"

Joker didn't answer, only stood up and started pacing his office, leaving Harley standing behind the desk, hands on the back of his chair. Not interrupting his train of thought seemed to be the best option, so instead of pushing him to talk, she just sat down in the desk chair and waited.

"You need to leave…."

"What?"

"I said, you need to leave. Lay low until this craziness is taken care of."

"No way! I aint leavin` ya here puddin! I'm with you….no matter what!"

"This isn't up for debate!"

Turning and stalking towards the desk, Joker grabbed her left wrist and pointed to her ring.

"See that? That means it's my JOB to protect you, now more than ever. I WON'T have you here where it's dangerous."

The look in the clown's eyes left little room for argument, and Harley fell silent and cast her eyes to the ground. Mentally kicking himself, he reached out and put his hand under her chin, lifting her eyes to meet his again.

"Harls….I just don't want you to get hurt. Humor me on this, please?"

The woman sighed and relented, nodding in agreement, having never heard the King of crime say please to anyone, for anything before. Within a few hours, Harley had her essentials packed into a few bags, along with her bat, mallet and gun. Joker walked with her until she reached the van holding Croc and a few of his most trusted henchmen. Tossing the bags into the back, she turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close to her.

"Be safe, puddin…."

"I'll be fine. I'll come and get you once it's safe, I promise."

Nodding slightly, she moved back and pulled him down into a bruising kiss, not knowing when she'd see the man again. After a few moments, she pulled back and slowly climbed into the van that would take her to one of their many safehouses in the city. Watching the van pull away, Joker met her eyes through the small window in the back, and his heart twisted slightly.

"She'll be safer…."

Muttering this to himself, the clown turned and went back into his club. Harley reached the safehouse in a couple hours, and once she was situated, she picked up one of the large stuffed animals she'd brought, that had been a gift from Joker, and curled up in bed. Days passed, those turned into weeks, and weeks into months. She'd only heard from Joker once or twice, limited contact being a way to keep her off the grid and invisible, according to him. The two had just hung up from a brief conversation a few minutes ago, and the man had stood to leave his office, when a sound caught his attention. It sounded like a helicopter was hovering overhead, and then he heard thudding on the roof.

"Finally here, huh!"

Slamming his hand down on the alert button, he flipped his desk, snatched a machine gun from the wall, and slung a bag of full magazines over his shoulder before taking cover. Henchmen flooded his office as well, taking cover behind the wall that separated the office from the main club.

"Shoot anything that moves, boys!"

Almost as soon as he'd issued the order, the roof caved in and a firefight started. Lifting up from behind the desk, Joker emptied machine gun magazine after magazine into the enemy, but stopped when another, different sound, coming from right behind him, caught his attention. Turning, and drawing a knife from his jacket, he swung at the person behind him. A heavily armored figure easily caught his wrist and twisted, causing a yell of pain to escape him, and for him to drop the knife. Sniper fire suddenly rained down on the figure, and he released Joker to face Deadshot, who'd entered the building after waking up from being knocked out.

"J! Get outta here!"

Holding his wrist, which he was sure was either sprained or broken, Joker stood and stumbled his way out of the office amid gunfire, Deadshot taking out as many as he could to clear a path. Looking behind him, he noticed that the armored figure was no longer in his office, and when he turned around to continue his escape, he growled.  
"Fuck."

A hand fisted in his shirt and picked him up, effortlessly throwing the King of crime through a window that led outside, the man rolling on the concrete a few times before stumbling to his feet. Backing up against the wall behind him, he withdrew another knife from his coat before wiping a trail of blood from his forehead. The armored man stepped out to face him, rain soaking the pair. Every swing Joker made, the man dodged, and countered. An armored fist slammed into his side, breaking a couple ribs and sending him again rolling across the pavement. By this time, the clown was pretty sure he had a broken nose, broken ribs, and broken wrist, as well as bloody gashes and cuts across his skin. Quickly losing his energy and strength, he made one more swipe at his assailant before collapsing to the ground.

"Enough. We want him alive."

Wincing as his head was lifted by his hair, his blurry vision took in the form of a shorter woman standing in front of him.

"We've got some questions for you, Mr. Joker."

With that, the woman nodded, and he felt a sharp blow on the base of his skull that knocked him unconscious. The last thing he remembered hearing, was that woman tell her men to destroy the building, and anyone inside. A fleeting thought of hoping Deadshot got out alive crossed his mind before everything faded to black.

 **AN: BANG! Told you guys this chapter would be mostly action! I decided to go against the character death, and just go with major injuries/capture. Be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

Across Gotham, at her off the grid safehouse, Harley was awakened by the sound of a loud knock on the bedroom door. When she didn't answer, an anxious voice called from the other side.

"Mrs. J, we got a problem!"

Grumbling to herself, she got up out of bed and pulled the door open, eyes widening at seeing two henchmen, one holding another up, the slumped one covered in bandages.

"What the heck?"

"He said he came from Mr. J's club…."

Backing up so they could enter, the injured man sat down on the couch near-by and winced. Sitting next to him, Harley stared, and then suddenly demanded an explanation. When he described what had happened at the club, her face paled.

"What about Mistah J? Where is he?"

"He…got taken. There wasn't anything we could do."

"Taken? By…by who?"

"We don't know, Mrs. J. The guy was covered in armor and was taking orders from some woman."

Suddenly standing and grabbing her bat from where it leaned against the wall, Harley swung hard, shattering a mirror near-by.

"You….You just WATCHED them take him?! You didn't even TRY to help?!"

The henchmen took cover behind the couch, knowing that she was just as dangerous and crazy as Joker when she got angry and riled up. As her rant continued, so did the swinging of her bat, and shattering of breakable items. Still holding said bat, she stalked over and hauled the injured man up from the ground, hand fisted in his shirt.

"You're gonna find out where they took my puddin, and we're gonna get `im back. GOT IT!"

"Yes ma`am."

Shoving him back into his friend, she paced the room, bat on her shoulder, as the two scurried out of the room. Later on that night, Deadshot showed up at the safehouse as well, getting a warm welcome from Harley and her bat. Ducking under the initial blow, he caught the bat and shot the woman a look.

"Harley, you didn't see this guy. NOTHING phased him, not even machine gun fire."

Grumbling, she yanked her bat free of his hand and tossed it to the ground, falling back onto the couch, hands covering her face. Deadshot sat next to her, though left some space in case she decided to lash out at him again, and sighed.

"I put out a call to Katana, we'll see if she shows up. I think she liked you."

A huff escaped the woman next to him, and she shook her head.

"I knew I shoulda stayed…"  
"Then you'd either be dead or captured too. We'll get him back, doll face, you got my word."

Waving him off, she got up and moved into her bedroom and sat down on the bed, peering into the mirror. Deadshot stood and left the room, giving her the space she wanted, and headed to the room where the boys were already trying to track down their boss. In her room, Harley suddenly broke into deranged laughter that quickly became loud sobs, and then finally died down to sniffles. Turning over, she grabbed the large stuffed cat next to her and hugged it close, letting out a sigh.

"Knew I shoulda hung around….I coulda helped."

Jumping a bit when her phone rang, she picked it up and her jaw dropped at seeing Joker's name and picture pop up on the screen. Immediately answering, anger swelled in her at the tone of his voice.

"Harls, listen. I don't have a lotta time, and I hate doing this, but I'm gonna need some help."

"Anything, puddin. Tell me what to do."

"I don't know how much life is left in this phone, but I activated the GPS. You can use it to track me, but you gotta be quick…."

The sound of the phone being hastily shoved out of sight, and a struggle as the man was pulled from the cell he'd been shoved into was what she heard next. Restraining herself from shouting into the phone, as she didn't want to give him away for having it, she quickly connected her phone to the computer. Opening the GPS tracking software, she clicked the button to triangulate her husband's position and find him. His location had almost been pinpointed when the signal died out, indicating either his phone had finally died, or been discovered and destroyed. Slamming her hands on the table, Harley let loose a scream into her arms before lifting her eyes to the computer again.

At the facility, Joker had been hauled out of his cell and strapped to an upright metal table. Now that his vision was clear, his eyes landed on none other than Amanda Waller standing before him, and the armored man standing behind her.

"You can make this easy on yourself, Mr. Joker. Just tell me what I want to know, and you don't have to suffer."

"And, ah, exactly what is it you wanna know?"

"Information. I want the other crime bosses of Gotham. Their locations, what they run, everything."

He looked thoughtful for all of two seconds, before bursting into laughter, his silver teeth glinting in the low light of the room he was being held in.

"Now why would I do that? A lot of those men and I have business arrangements."

"Do you want to die, clown? Your life is in my hands right now."

"Oooo! See, if I weren't me, I think I MIGHT be a little intimidated."

Stepping back, she inclined her head towards him, and the armored brute from the club stepped forward and drove a fist into Joker's stomach, pushing all the air from his body. He sagged against the table, letting out a wheeze as he clenched his eyes shut. A hand gripped his hair and lifted his head, forcing him to meet the eyes of the woman.

"I'll say it again, give me the information."

"And I'll say it again. NO."

Shaking her head, Waller turned and walked off, telling her muscle to 'soften him up'. It was a good hour before he was thrown back into his cell, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth as he grinned and laughed.

Back at the safehouse, Harley was bent over the computer, using her knowledge of the software to manually try and find Joker's exact location. So far, she had it narrowed down to one of four buildings, but didn't want to lead the charge to rescue her puddin until she was sure. Deadshot and the others helped where they could, and Katana eventually showed up to lend her aid as well. It took the woman a few days, but she finally locked in on where the signal had been.

"Gotcha!"

Calling together all the henchmen, she proposed her plan and shared the location she'd found. Knowing that the armored brute would be wherever Joker was, all of them took extra precautions, such as armor-piercing bullets and heavy arms. Harley even had special bullets made for her revolver, bullets tipped in explosive material. Katana made sure her sword was extra-sharp, Deadshot tweaked his guns a bit, and Croc, well….was Croc.

"Okay boys! We're gonna go get Mista J back! Kill anything that moves and show no mercy!"

Everyone gave shouts of agreement, and they all piled into waiting vans, following the directions Harley had given them to get to the building where Joker was. On the way there, a picture message popped up from an unknown number, and when she opened it, her blood boiled. It showed a very bruised, bloody and beaten Joker, strapped to that same metal table, unconscious, a knife to his throat. Underneath it, the caption read 'He doesn't have long'.

Suddenly, gone was the hyperactive, bubbly, giggly Harley Quinn. She was replaced by something much darker, much more dangerous, and much crazier. Everyone in the back of that van could sense the immediate shift in her demeanor, and everyone knew what that meant; stay the hell out of her way. Only Deadshot risked speaking or touching her, reaching over to pry the phone out of her hand to get a look at what had caused the change.

"Shit….J's one tough bastard…."

"Yeah, yeah he is, but he's still human."

It took another agonizing day's ride to reach the area where the old warehouse stood, and by the time they reached it, Harley was beginning to lose hope of seeing Joker alive. Everyone piled out of the van, guns up, ready for anything, and she took the lead. Not trying to hide her presence at all, the Queen of crime aimed her gun, loaded with explosive bullets, and fired, blowing the door of the building wide open. Stepping inside, the area was empty, save for a cell-like cage at the far end, with a figure slumped over on the ground. Cautiously heading further in, Harley stopped again when the armored man from the club came into view.

"Light his ass up!"

The henchmen knelt down and aimed their guns, opening fire and emptying magazine after magazine into the figure in front of them. Other than being pushed back a bit, he didn't seem fazed in the least by the gunfire. When it stopped, the figure was met in the side of the head by the middle of Harley's bat, an enraged yell escaping the woman. When it actually stumbled a bit, she smirked, but had to duck as it came back with a fist towards her head. Proving to be just a bit to fast and nimble for the bulky opponent, she continued to beat it viciously with her bat, which eventually broke in half from the abuse. Breaking a piece of armor loose with her last swing, her eyes narrowed at seeing gears and wires.

"It's a fuckin` robot!"

The distraction allowed said robot warrior to get one last strike in, sending Harley flying backwards into the bars of Joker's cell, the man inside not even moving. Katana rushed forward, drawing her sword, and sliced the thing's head from its shoulders, hitting directly where the Queen of crime had broken its armor. As their opponent crumpled to the floor, Harley shook her head and jumped up, grabbing the door of his cell.

"Puddin!"

Croc, putting his good arm to use, stepped forward and gripped the bars, yanking the door clean off the hinges and allowing her inside. The others circled around the outside, keeping watch for anyone who might show up to end their rescue attempts. Kneeling down, Harley gently rolled the clown onto his back and choked back a sob at his condition. His pale skin was covered in cuts, burns and bruises, and both dried blood and fresh blood could be seen on the majority of him.

"Puddin….wake up! Wake up!"

At the sound of her voice, Joker's eyes scrunched shut before slowly opening halfway. Weary, weak blue met her own and he managed to give a small smile.

"Well…hey there…."

Reaching up to grab the bars, he pulled himself into a seated position and winced, hand moving to cover his ribs. Seeing the growing tears in his Queen's eyes at the gruff, weak tone of his voice, he lifted a finger to her lips.

"Now now, no waterworks….I'll be fine."

Carefully wrapping her arms around him, she buried her face in the side of his neck.

"I thought I was gonna lose you."

The shrill sound of an alarm broke their thought process, and he looked down at her, lifting her head so their eyes met.

"We can talk later, right now we need to get out of here."

Nodding in agreement, she motioned to Deadshot, who came over, holstered his gun and hoisted one of Joker's arms up around his shoulders, pulling the man up from the ground. Re-drawing her revolver, Harley looked down when they passed the collapsed robot, and she looked to Croc.

"Grab that thing. Maybe we can find out where Waller is with it."

Nodding, Croc bent down and hoisted the body over his shoulder, carrying the head in his good hand. Blinding lights met them as they exited the building, police cruisers lined up in front of them. Shaking her head, Harley aimed and released a couple rounds from her gun, each one hitting its mark and causing an explosion. Anyone left alive was met with a bullet as well, and by the time they reached the van and had Joker loaded inside, the pavement looked like something out of a slasher movie. Sitting next to her husband, Harley gently stroked his hair, her anger only calmed slightly due to the fact he was alive. Smiling slightly at the sight of his ring still situated on his finger, although tarnished with dried blood, she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Remind me….to never make you…..really mad."

"Aw puddin, I wouldn't hurt you. Just everyone else who fucks with me."

"Mmm, so brutal. I love it."

A small smile curled his lips before his eyes fell shut and he fell unconscious again. Harley focused her eyes on the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, letting it comfort her mind on the ride back to the safehouse.

 **AN: That's a long one. Whew. Obviously, Joker is going to be down and out for a bit, but what does that mean for everyone else? The club is gone, their home is gone, and Waller has robot soldiers at her command?!**


	18. Chapter 18

Once there, the jolt of the van coming to a stop woke the slumbering Joker, and he peered up at Harley, who was still stroking his hair. Moving to sit up, he winced and looked down, noticing that almost every inch of his chest was wrapped in bandages, and he had a couple on his face as well. Helping him sit up, his Queen gently supported him with an arm around his shoulders.

"You really saved my ass, Harls."

"Well, I couldn't just leave ya."

A soft chuckle slipped from his lips, and the henchmen who hadn't gone with them on the rescue mission all gathered at the door, staring open-mouthed at their boss.

"Just because I'm injured, don't mean I can't pull a trigger! Pick your jaws up off the floor!"

Shaking off their surprise, the men immediately moved back to their posts as Joker was helped inside by Harley and Deadshot. Opting to sit on the couch for a while instead of going straight to the bed, he leaned back against the black leather with a sigh. Thanking the assassin, Harley closed the door behind him as he left before moving over to join him on the couch. Turning the radio in the room on for soft background noise, as she'd smashed the TV in her rage, and insisted he lay down with his head in her lap. Surprising himself at how easily he went along with her, he closed his eyes as her fingers again found his hair.

"It's so good to have you back, puddin. I just wish…."

Before she could finish her thought, his finger was against her lips again, a smile on his face.

"I know, baby. Nothing you coulda done."

"But…."

"Stop, Harls. If you'd been there, they just woulda taken you too, or killed you."

Leaning down, she rested her forehead lightly against his, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. He reached up with his least-injured arm and rested his hand on the back of her head, his own eyes closing. It wasn't long before his hand fell back to his side and his breathing pattern evened out, Joker falling asleep due to his injuries. Letting him sleep right where he was, his Queen reached to her side and grabbed a blanket, draping it over her sleeping husband before closing her eyes and shifting just a bit. It wasn't long before she joined him in sleep, her worry over his condition the past few days having kept her from sleeping at all. The only time she moved him, was when she had to get up and go to the bathroom, having been sick for a good week. A feeling of dread settled in her stomach, and she let out a sigh before going back to the living room. After resting for about a week, Joker found himself up and moving around, though still limping slightly on a sprained ankle, with one arm in a sling. Entering the main area of their safe-house, everyone turned to face him with a smile.

"Hey, J! Good to see you up and movin` man."

"`Ey boss."

Katana, as usual, didn't speak, just gave a nod of her head to acknowledge his arrival. Moving over, he dropped himself slowly into the chair next to Deadshot, the man patting him on the shoulder lightly. Looking over when a door opened, Harley entered the room and grinned at him, walking over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Good to see you up, puddin."

"Feels good to be up, too."

"You're healin` pretty quick."

A nod was his response as he looked up, seeing a few of the henchmen give Harley a wary glance as they passed. He turned to her and lifted an eyebrow, silently asking the question 'what the hell did you do'. Giving him a sheepish smile, she simply grabbed a bottle of water and retreated into the bedroom. His eyebrow only lifted higher, and he got up, following her, although a bit slowly. Once in the room, his eyes locked on her coming out of the bathroom, holding something small in her hand.

"What's that?"

"Oh! Puddin! Uhm…it's…uh…nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Mmm hm….lemme see."

With a nervous giggle, she moved over to the couch instead, trying her damndest to avoid giving him what she had. Growling, he stalked over to her and snatched it out of her hand, looking down at what he now held in his hand. His eyes widened a bit, and he looked from it to Harley a few times, his mouth moving but no sound coming out.

"Is…this…this is…uh…yours?"

"Uh huh…"

"And…it's…you're…."

"Uh huh…."

Shifting his eyes to the small plastic stick he was holding, his gaze again locking on the reading. It slipped from his hand, and he looked up at her again, licking his suddenly dry lips.  
"How many have you…"

"Three. Different brands and everything."

"All of them were…."

"Positive, yeah…."

His brain full of sudden worries and questions, instead of voicing any of them, Joker turned and wandered out of the room, aimlessly walking around. When he wandered through the area where everyone was, every single head turned and watched him with confused expressions.

"Wonder what all that's about."

"I'm sure he'll tell us if he wants us to know."

Eventually, the man found his way back to the bedroom, and when he didn't see Harley within, he sat down on the couch and winced as the pressure release on his ankle caused it to ache momentarily. The bathroom door opened, and his Queen emerged, and when she saw him, she turned to go back in.

"Harls…cmere."

With her posture tense, she made her way over to him and sat down, back stiff, eyes cast to the ground. With a soft sigh, he reached over and put a hand on her leg, squeezing to gain her attention. When she lifted her eyes to his, he leaned forward and caught her in a gentle kiss.

"Puddin…I'm sorry, I…."

"Hush baby. I was careless. This isn't good…."

"I know…you didn't want kids and…"

"That's not it. There are people trying to KILL us. There will ALWAYS be people trying to kill us. Not a very safe environment for a baby."

"So what're we gonna do?"

Blowing out a breath, he leaned back against the couch and ran a hand through his hair.

"I dunno."

Leaning against his side, she absently put a hand on her stomach. Chancing a look at her King, she saw his eyes closed, a thoughtful look on his face. He suddenly leaned forward, fingers laced together in front of his mouth.

"We'll have to re-build the club….lay low crime-wise and try not to piss anyone else off. At least til the kid is old enough to understand what we do. Also….we'll have to take care of this Waller bitch and her robo-goons."

"Puddin….y`mean…we're gonna keep it?"

"`Course we are."

A happy smile curled her lips, and she leaned over, resting her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his good arm around her and held her close, his eyes closed. Her smile proved infectious as one curled onto his face as well.

"OH! We should go tell everyone!"

"Mm hm, guess we should, huh?"

Hopping up and holding her hand out to him, Harley couldn't wait to see their friends` reactions. Taking her outstretched hand, he stood, and the pair made their way back out to the table, the woman sitting gently in Joker's lap once he was seated, being sure the majority of her weight was on his good leg.

"Well….you two look happy. What's goin` on?"

Looking to him for permission, he nodded, and Harley giggled happily. Rolling his eyes, he listened as she presented the news to the group, laughing when they all cheered.  
"You want a girl or a boy, Harley?"

"I don't give two shits!"

"How bout you, J? Boy or girl?"

Opening his eyes, Joker thought for a few moments before adjusting himself in the chair, arm tightening around Harley's waist.

"Hmmm….I wouldn't mind a girl, actually. Then I can terrorize her dates when she's older."

"Puddin!"

"What! You KNOW it'll happen."

A resounding laugh sounded in the kitchen, each of the group breaking at the incredulous look on the Queen of crime's face. Even Katana got in on the laughter, informing Harley that she looked constipated, causing Joker to nearly choke on the water he'd been drinking.

"You guys are gonna be one interesting family."

"Tell me about it."

The six of them sat around the table for a couple more hours, before the pair of husband and wife retreated to their room, and the others dispersed to their sleeping areas as well. Laying down, Joker removed the sling from his arm, testing it, and finding that he was able to move it, wrapped it around his woman as she curled against his chest.

"I love you, puddin."

"Love you too baby."

 **AN: HOLY CRAP! Joker is gonna be a daddy! Is he happy, upset, or kinda indifferent? Will they manage to take out their main threat before the baby is born? What kind of parents will our favorite clowns be!**


	19. Chapter 19

When the man woke up the next morning, Harley was nowhere to be found. Sitting up a bit too quickly, a hiss escaped him as his still-tender ribs protested the movement. Once he sat up fully, he remembered the previous night, and found that a slightly goofy smile curled his lips. Standing, he changed into his clothes for the day and exited the bedroom, looking for his Queen. Moving out into the main area of the safe house, he found her seated at the table with Deadshot and Croc. Walking over behind her, he laid his hand on her shoulder, getting a jump.

"Oh puddin! Ya snuck up on me!"

A chuckle escaped the King of crime and he moved to sit down next to her, arm wrapping around her shoulders. Shooting him a look, Harley then grinned and moved from her spot, sitting in his lap and kissing his temple. His arm curled around her waist, hand resting on her leg as they chatted with the other two. After about an hour of sitting, Joker excused himself from the table, wanting to get up and walk around to try and ease the pain from his ankle. Grunting slightly when he first put weight on it, he made his way into the office-like area of the safe house, that held a large bulletin board/dry erase board combination.

"We're going to need help…."

Grabbing his laptop from the bedroom, as he always kept a spare at each of their safe houses, he went back to the office and sat down, starting to make a list of possible allies to approach for aid. Only one or two actually peaked his interest as having skills that could possibly be of help, and he shook his head at the names in front of him. Catwoman, who was almost impossible to find, and Poison Ivy, who he couldn't stand. Even though their main club was destroyed and in the process of being re-built, Joker had sent one of his men to procure one of the many venues that were on the verge of shutting down.

With the new club secured, his men began re-decorating and re-arranging things inside. Losing track of time as he continued to try and find more criminals within the city to possibly ask for help, it was a couple hours before he found himself disturbed by his Queen. Entering the room, she slowly approached him from behind, knowing he'd hear the familiar click of her heeled boots on the concrete floor. Sure enough, he turned his head to look over his shoulder, and when he saw her, he turned back to the computer screen, lacing his fingers together below his chin.

"Whatcha doin` in here, puddin?"

"I figure if this bitch has robots….we're gonna need a little help to kill her. I'm making a list of people that I think would be useful to us."

Peering over at the bulletin board, and seeing the two female villains listed, as well as MORE HENCHMEN in bold lettering, she smiled a bit. Pointing to the grainy image of Poison Ivy, Harley lifted an eyebrow, which in return got her a look from Joker. Giggling slightly, she walked back over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind, hands resting on his chest.

"Don't forget, ya got Katana too. I think she's gonna stick around for a while."

Letting out a sigh as he felt her hands move to his shoulders, gently working at the tenseness she felt in his muscles, he leaned back in the chair. The two of them worked together for the next few days, wracking their brains for other ideas. One day in the office, Joker grinned as an idea bloomed in his brain, and he turned to his wife.

"She has robots, right? We have scientists….they HAVE to be able to create something for us that can mimic their strength…."

Putting in a call to said scientists, he ordered them to get working on something, be it a drug or a type of armor, he didn't care. Doing as they were told, the men got to work immediately, while the henchman that had been in charge of purchasing the new club informed him it was done. Standing, Joker held his hand out to Harley, the woman standing as well.

"Let's go check it out."

With a nod, the two moved out to the hidden parking lot, climbing into a far less conspicuous car than his purple lambo, and drove to the near-by venue. 'Funhouse 2.0' gleamed at them from the roof, in bright gold lettering, and the sign out front read 'recruiting'. Stepping out of the car, Joker and Harley entered the building and looked around, a smile curling his lips at seeing it almost identical to his old club, just a bit smaller and with no upstairs.

"Very nice….very, very nice…."

"Looks just like the original, Mistah J!"

Walking throughout the building, they came upon what would be his office, and the clown made a face at the size of it. It was maybe a third the size of his old office, but everything had been repainted in the gold and black tones he enjoyed. Smirking at seeing one single couch and area of the room done in blue and red, he peered at Harley out of the corner of his eye. Also an added area of the club was the room right next to his office, which would serve as a training area for hand-to-hand combat and weapons.

"I like it, puddin!"

"Mmm, me too. It's not as nice as the original, but it'll have to do for now."

Calling his henchmen, he gathered everyone at the club, besides the scientists, and opened for the first night. It didn't take long for droves of people to come in, recognizing the style and giant laughing mouth next to the club name on the roof. The same environment was soon created with a light dose of a drug Joker had created that was pumped through the fog machines that kept everyone happy, and spending money. The clown probably talked to thirty or more people interested in working for him that night alone, and more and more showed up each night. Most of them he hired on the spot, and put them to work immediately.

"Things are goin` good, huh?"

"Seems like it."

Leaning back in his chair as the last man left and went to his post by the door, he felt his Queen's arms around him, and found her sitting in his lap.

"You look tense…."

A light sigh escaped his lips as he felt her lips against his neck and her teeth tugging lightly at his ear before she turned to straddle his legs. He laid one hand on her waist, the fingers of his other tracing the 'Lucky You' tattoo on her stomach with a smile. Covering his hand with hers, she grinned down at him, pressing his hand flat against her skin. He closed his eyes when she leaned forward, forehead against his own.

"Whatta ya think it'll be?"

"I dunno…"

A light knock sounded on the office door, and he looked over Harley's shoulder as it opened, revealing one of the newer henchmen.

"Boss? Got someone here to see ya…."

Blinking, Joker watched as a female figure entered the office, and he let out a low groan at who it was. Standing before him, in her signature green dress, flame-red hair pulled back into a low ponytail, was Poison Ivy.

"Still corrupting my friend, Joker?"

"Still a walking venus fly trap?"

Turning in his arms, Harley grinned and hopped off his lap, moving over to hug her friend, getting a grunt and a look from her King. Watching as the two sat down on the red and blue couch next to his desk, he turned his chair to face them, letting Harley talk to her friend. The woman explained what was going on, as well as WHY it was so important to end the threat as soon as possible. Ivy turned her eyes to Joker, gaze accusing and cold, before she stood up and approached the desk. Leaning over it, she met the clown's eyes, noting that the man simply sat there, staring her down.

"You better not hurt her, clown."

Standing slowly, his eyes turned ice-cold and his slight smile dropped. When he leaned forward as well, Ivy found herself involuntarily backing down slightly.

"You're LUCKY that you're Harley's friend, and that we need your help. Otherwise….I'd put a bullet between those pretty green eyes of yours. Now…get out."

Huffing, Ivy backed away from the desk and turned to Harley, providing the woman with a way to contact her when she was needed before leaving the office and settling at a table. Grunting, and escorting his wife from the office and asking her to join Ivy at her table, Joker entered the training room, shedding his jacket and shirt. He laid his gun holster on top of the items of clothing so it was easily accessible should he need it, and approached one of the punching bags hanging from the roof.

Since his ordeal at the hands of Waller and her robo-soldiers, he'd not fully regained his strength, and now that he was fully healed, had been working hard at getting back up to par. Dropping to the ground after beating on the punching bag for a bit, he began doing push-ups and other types of training, growling and pushing through the protests of his muscles. Eventually, his arm gave out and he collapsed to the ground, rolling onto his side with a wince. Allowing himself to catch his breath, Joker pulled himself to his feet and picked up a bottle of water out of the fridge, and downed it quickly.

"I have to get stronger…."

Leaning against the wall, he put his hands on his knees and leaned forward, closing his eyes for a few moments. Allowing his body to rest for only a brief period of time, he was back at his training within a half hour. A couple hours passed before Ivy left, and Harley came to find him, standing in the doorway and watching him. His skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and he finally got up from the ground. Turning, he blinked at seeing his Queen standing in the door, leaning on the frame, a predatory look in her eyes.

"Harls?"

"How long you been in here, puddin?"

"Ah, since you went to sit with Ivy. Why?"

"That's been HOURS. You're gonna hurt yourself!"

Rolling his eyes a bit, he grabbed a towel from the rack near-by and wiped the sweat from his skin before putting his shirt and jacket back on. The two of them made their way back out to the club, and closed it down, everyone slowly filing out the doors. When they reached the safe house again, Joker flopped into bed after a shower, and found himself asleep within minutes. Harley changed into her pajamas and joined him, head resting on his shoulder, and fell asleep herself.

 **AN: Here's chapter 19 guys! I apologize it's taken me longer, but I started my orientation for my EMT job today! Updates may slow down considerably, depending on my schedule! I hope you enjoyed!**


	20. Chapter 20

About a month passed without incident, other than Joker finding and hiring a private doctor for Harley, and the pair finding out that she was at least 3 months into her pregnancy. The woman's stomach had grown slightly, a constant reminder to the King of crime that he wasn't dreaming, that he was actually going to be father. Currently, Harley was sleeping and Joker found himself having a night of insomnia. Grabbing his revolver, he left the safe house, climbing into his car and speeding off. Within a few hours, he was back, hauling a few bags of stolen things inside.

Settling the bags in the living area for the time being, he entered the bathroom and peered into the mirror. His eyes landed on a new scar that adorned his face above his right eye from a particularly deep gash he'd gotten at the hands of Waller and her soldiers. Running his finger over it, he growled to himself, anger bubbling inside his body at both her and himself. The soft padding of bare feet into the room behind him caught his attention, and his Queen's image appeared in the mirror.

"Puddin?"

"Couldn't sleep…"

"I saw the bags."

Turning from the mirror when her hand touched his arm, he smiled down at her, and she noticed the lack of blood on his clothes. Lifting an eyebrow at him caused Joker to chuckle and take her hand, leading her out into the living room to show her what he'd stolen. One bag was full of stuffed animals and baby toys that would be acceptable for either gender, another containing clothes and things like bottles, pacifiers and the like. Looking up from the second bag, she smiled widely, wiping a stray tear from her face, getting a lifted eyebrow from her husband.

"I was….a little worried you wasn't really happy."

Not responding right away, he stood and picked up the bags, moving them back over alongside the third, and odd-shaped bag by the closet door. Grinning at her as she tilted her head like a curious bird when he grabbed it and brought it closer, he turned it upside down, the box of a VERY expensive, elegant crib sliding out. Harley stared at it for a few moments before standing up and walking over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Growling slightly, he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. A knock on the door caused him to pull away after a few moments and grumble before smoothing his hair back over his head and moving over to pull it open.

"What."

"Uhm, there's a woman here to see you, boss. Says it's important?"

Blinking and casting a glance back at Harley, who was suddenly entranced by all the items in the bags again, he chuckled and followed the man. Suddenly, it hit him that someone had found their safe house, and he checked to make sure his gun was loaded. Entering the small kitchen/dining area, his eyes landed on a figure dressed all in black leather, and he smirked a bit. It seemed their presence in the area had caused Catwoman to come out of hiding and seek him out.

"Well…lookit what the cat dragged in! A catwoman."

Turning and standing, the woman in question leveled her eyes at him and put her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing in MY territory, Joker."

"We wouldn't be if my old place hadn't gotten…uhm…exploded."

"Exploded?"

"Uh huh. It's a happy coincidence that you've found us, however…"

Sitting down and folding his hands under his chin, he waited for the woman to sit back down as well. Once she did, he calmly explained their situation, and she seemed to have the same reaction Ivy had when she heard the word pregnant come up.

"YOU'RE going to be a dad? God save the world when that kid shows up."

"Will you help us or not, kitty?"

With a sigh, she extended a gloved, clawed hand, agreeing to help the King and Queen of crime, for a price. Agreeing to whatever she asked, Joker shook the offered hand and stood, walking with her to the door of the safe house and shaking her head at seeing her run off into the darkness outside. It wasn't long until the sun rose, and the clown found himself begged by his wife to put the crib together, even though they had 6 months before they HAD to have it.

At first, he'd declined, saying it was pointless to have it taking up space until absolutely needed. Now, he was sitting in the middle of scattered parts and screws, looking at the instructions that he swore were written in pig latin. Scratching the back of his neck, he shrugged and balled up the instruction page, deciding he'd do better if he just were to wing it. After fighting with a few of the parts that didn't want to fit together, he UN-CRUMPLED the paper and looked at it again, eventually figuring it out. Grunting, he stood up and moved the finished product off to the side where it wouldn't be in the way.

"Oh puddin! It's beautiful!"

Harley danced over to the crib and ran her hand across the wood that was designed to look hand-carved. Blinking when his phone rang, he picked it up off the near-by table and put it up to his ear.

"What?"

"Boss? We have a couple strength enhancers for you to look at."

"Wonderful! I'll be there shortly."

Turning to his Queen once he hung up, he sent her a wide grin and motioned her over to him. A grin curled her lips as well when he told her the news, and the two of them got into the car and headed to the club, where a lab had been set up in the basement. As soon as they opened the door, they were met by a cloud of dust, that Joker waved his hand through to clear.

"Oh! Boss!"

Stepping over, the head scientist led the pair to a table where two items were laid out. One was a syringe of some sort of liquid that looked to be the consistency of syrup, and the other was what looked like a metal sleeve that covered the entire arm and hand. The scientist explained that the syringe contained a chemical strength enhancer, sort of like a steroid, only with instant results. A warning of it causing possible muscle breakdown, hallucinations and cardiac arrest after use stopped the man from picking it up to test it.

"I'm already crazy enough WITHOUT hallucinations, thank you."

Allowing the scientist to help him with the gauntlet, he listened the the explanation as it was fitted to his arm and hand. The electronic components enhanced the muscle's ability by four times, by the use of electric stimulants that ran along the inside of the metal. Opening and closing his hand, Joker turned and delivered a devastating punch to the concrete wall, his hand leaving a hole. A demented laugh escaped him as he pulled his hand free, examining the damage and turning his eyes to his new toy.

"Oh I like this thing. I like it a lot! Good work, boys! I want that syringe locked up so no one can get ahold of it."

With a nod, the chemical enhancer was locked away in the lab's safe, and Joker took the gauntlets with him, placing them in his office where he could access them easily if they were needed. Deciding to stay until the club opened, it wasn't long before Deadshot, Croc and Katana joined them, dispersing among the crowd that immediately filed in when the doors opened. Harley yawned and settled herself in her red and blue section of the man's office, laying down on the couch. When he noticed how tired she was, he stood and picked her up, carrying her into the training room and laying her on the soft mats that covered the floor. After putting a pillow from his office under her head, and covering her with his suit jacket, he kissed her forehead and retreated back to the office.

As they had for the past month, wave after wave of hopeful henchmen entered the club, but only the largest and strongest were hired. By this time, Joker was certain he had enough people to fight off whatever Waller threw at them, but was still trying to lay low for the time being. Over the course of the next five months, the clown's efforts to find and neutralize Waller's threat to them was unsuccessful. Not only was he paranoid about the woman showing up, but he was also dealing with the fear and excitement that came with Harley nearing her due-date. Joker had turned more and more into a high-alert watch dog the closer the time for the baby to come got, and it both annoyed and made Harley love him all the more. The pair were currently seated in his office at the club, simply watching over the crowds.

"Puddin, I aint gonna vanish if you leave me alone for two minutes, y`know!"

"Yeah, well, still not leaving you by yourself."

Huffing, his wife crossed her arms and pouted at him, causing him to simply grin at the visual. His grin proved infectious, and she grinned back, motioning him over to her. Standing, he made his way to the couch next to her and sat down, one hand resting on her stomach as their lips met in a gentle kiss. Harley leaned against his side and closed her eyes, one hand resting over his on her stomach, both chuckling when the baby grew restless. The song out in the club switched to one with high bass, and as soon as said bass kicked in, the doors burst open and very familiar looking armored figures surged in.

"Shit!"

Picking Harley up from the couch, he kicked open the hidden doorway in his office that led downstairs, and after putting the metal gauntlets on, carried her down the steps. Stopping in the lab, he yanked open the safe and grabbed the syringe from inside, just as a precaution, not wanting their enemy to get ahold of it. One of Waller's robo-soldiers made its way downstairs, entering the room just as Joker pushed his wife behind cover. The soldier raised its gun and scanned the room, not noticing the clown approaching from the side. Grabbing the barrel of the machine gun, he lifted it to aim at the roof before jamming the hand of his other arm under the thing's chin. Gripping, he yanked his hand back and tore wires and tubes loose, causing the machine to crumble to the ground.

With a wicked laugh, he reached down and separated head from body, tossing said head across the room. When the commotion died down, Harley peeked out from behind her cover, watching as the King of crime dismantled the robot. Turning to her, he stepped over the fallen enemy and picked her up again, moving to try and get her somewhere safe. Their escape was cut off by a group of soldiers, and they were forced to flee up to the roof. Setting her on her feet he turned, facing the group in front of him, and suddenly having to lift his arm and use the metal of his gauntlet to stop a bullet from striking him in the head. Growling as he felt the electric enhancers die out due to the impact, he removed them and chucked them across the roof. Reaching into his jacket as Waller stepped onto the roof, he removed the syringe from its pocket and looked down at it.

"Puddin, don't! Remember what the science guys said!"

"I know, but I don't have a choice! If I don't do anything, all three of us are going to die. At least if I use this….I can save you two."

Before she could protest any more, he uncapped the needle and jammed it into his chest, depressing the plunger. A surge of pain shot through his body, dropping him to one knee with a strangled yell. His hand clutched at his chest over his heart, and then it hit. He felt his muscles expanding and stretching, their capacity increasing by a wide margin. Just as he stood up, Deadshot, Katana, Croc, Poision Ivy and Catwoman emerged onto the roof, each of them moving to attack the robo-soldiers. Rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck, Joker took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"This….is amazing…."

Growling, he caught the wrist of the soldier that had moved forward and swung at him, and laughed when the whirring and clicking of overworked gears was heard. Looking over as Croc threw one of them from the roof with a loud yell, he smirked and inclined his head before sending his hand through the chest of his opponent. Harley stood behind him, arms wound around her stomach as she watched the fight in front of her. It went on for close to twenty minutes before Waller started to run out of robots. Leveling his eyes at the woman, Joker stalked forward as the last of the soldiers was thrown from the roof by Catwoman's whip. Ivy moved to Harley's side to make sure her friend wasn't hurt, as the others stepped out of the way of the King of crime.

"Come any closer and I'll shoot."

Laughing as Waller lifted her gun and pressed it to his forehead, he grabbed her wrist with one hand, moving the gun away before clamping his other around her neck and lifting her from the concrete. Gun forgotten, she wrapped both hands around his wrist, staring him in the eyes. Instead of either snapping her neck or shooting her, the clown threw her across the roof, watching in satisfaction as she rolled, the loud snap of a bone permeating the air. Letting out a loud yell as the bone of her lower leg pierced her skin, Waller reached into her jacket and pulled another gun, that was quickly yanked out of her hand by Catwoman.

"Naughty naughty!"

Looking over as some of his henchmen filed onto the roof as rain started to fall, he again inclined his head towards the woman on the ground.

"Take her to the training room, tie her up, and guard her with your lives. She gets away, you all die."

Doing as ordered, they took the injured Waller inside and tied her to a chair inside the training room. Turning, he walked back over to Harley, Ivy giving him a smile and moving aside. The group, though battered and bruised, had defeated their enemy, just as they had when they'd faced the enchantress and her brother.

"We'll see you two inside!"

With that, they entered the building again and moved down into the club, going to the bar. Still outside on the roof, Harley threw her arms around her King's neck and pulled him as close as possible, his hands moving to rest on her waist. No words were exchanged between them as their lips met in a passionate, bruising kiss. As they turned to go back inside, Joker suddenly stopped and let out a hiss, his hand moving back to his chest as pain suddenly surged through him again.

"Puddin?"

Suddenly, the man collapsed, rolling onto his back on the rain-soaked rooftop. Moving forward, Harley knelt down next to him and brushed hair off his face.

"I told ya not to use that stuff!"

Before he could reply, the King of crime let out a grunt before his eyes rolled back and he passed out from the pain, and strain the enhancer had put on his heart.

 **AN: Woo! New chapter! I hope you guys don't mind that I skip ahead quite a bit in this chapter, but I didn't want to draw out the pregnancy/boring scenes for too long. Please, as always, leave me reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

The rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor, as well as the light rise and fall of Joker's chest was the only thing keeping Harley calm. Knowing that the chemical strength enhancer hadn't killed her puddin, only knocked him unconscious, and put severe stress on his body. Seated next to him in the bed, she reached over and brushed some of his green hair off his face. His eyes fluttered slightly at the light touch, and then opened about halfway.

"Puddin! You're awake!"

"Mm…what happened? Where am I?"

"You're at the safe house. You've been asleep for a week…."

Wincing at the soreness that had settled in him in the past week due to a combination of the chemical and not moving, he slowly moved to sit up. Helping him, Harley placed a hand on the middle of his back. Joker turned his eyes towards his wife, letting out a breath of relief at seeing her unharmed. Moving her hand from his back when he seemed able to support himself, she reached out and laid her hand on top of his. Grunting, he looked down at his chest and started to pull the probes from his skin, shooting a look to the monitor when it gave a loud, long, high-pitched beep. The doctor he'd found for Harley rushed into the room, dragging a defibrillator behind her. When her eyes landed on the man sitting up in bed, she sighed and walked over, shutting off the monitor.

"Welcome back, Mr. J."

Grunting in response, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, getting a look from both the doctor and Harley. Carefully putting weight on his legs, he pushed himself up from the bed and smiled a bit when he didn't wobble.  
"Where's the bitch."

"They boys moved her here while she was sleeping, so she didn't see anything."

Joker nodded, and with Harley following, moved slowly to the closet, where he pulled out fresh clothes before going into the bathroom to shower. The Queen of crime thanked the doctor for all her work while the man had been unconscious and sent her on her way, the woman taking all the equipment back to the basement. It was maybe fifteen minutes before Joker exited the bathroom, dressed and looking perfectly fine. Harley looked up at him from the bed as he approached her, sitting next to her.

"You alright, baby?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm good, thanks to you."

A smile and kiss on the cheek was his response, and he met her eyes.

"Whatta ya say we go say hello to our little friend."

"You got it, puddin."

The two stood, slowly making their way downstairs as well, him entering the room where Waller was being held first. She entered behind him and sat down in one of the chairs while he approached the now-awake woman tied to the chair. Noticing immediately she didn't seem unnerved by him, caused a wide, demented grin to curl his lips.

"Well well, look who's awake!"

"You don't scare me, Joker."

"Mm, well we're gonna have to change that."

Peering down at the bound woman in front of him, he bent at the waist, his eyes meeting hers. A hand wrapped around her throat and squeezed just hard enough to cut off her air supply. The moment he saw her about to pass out, he removed his hand, allowing her to have a deep breath of air.

"You're funny if you think it'll be that easy."

Peering down at her broken leg, he smirked and tapped it with the toe of his shoe, barely touching it, and causing a sudden yell of pain to slip from Waller. His demented laughter filled the room, and he did it again with a giddy smile. Another yell escaped the woman, and Joker stepped back, reaching over and picking up Harley's bat that she'd brought down with her. Turning, he walked over to her and leaned down to speak into her ear.

"You feel up to takin` a swing at that leg?"

Grinning, she nodded and took his hand that he offered to help her up. Passing the bat to her, he stood back as she walked over to their captive, bat on her shoulder. Waller looked up at her, trying to keep her face straight despite the pain coursing through her broken limb. The two didn't speak to one another, but it was only a matter of seconds before Harley adjusted her bat and took a full-power swing, smiling when the crack of bone was heard as the leg broke in a second place.

"I'm gonna break something else!"

Letting her eyes wander over the bound woman, and not noticing Croc, Deadshot or Katana in the doorway, watching. Re-adjusting herself a bit, the woman brought her bat down on Waller's other leg, hearing another light crack. It wasn't the satisfying loud one she'd been aiming for, but she had a feeling she'd at least fractured the woman's shin. Feeling herself get tired, she huffed and walked back to her chair, handing the bat back to Joker. Taking it, he leaned it against the wall and turned to a cabinet next to him.

"This is a new drug…..I developed it myself!"

He pulled a syringe with a rather long needle attached to it out of the cabinet, along with a pair of purple surgical gloves. Pulling the cap from the needle, he held the syringe up in the air and flicked it, getting the air bubbles to the top before pushing them out of the needle. Re-capping it, he turned to their captive, making his way over to her.

"It's the same thing that's pumped through our fog machines at the club, but in a concentrated form. I inject this into your bloodstream, and you'll be very, very happy. In fact, you'll be so happy you can't stop laughing! Why, you might even laugh yourself to death!"

"If you think killing me will keep your bitch and monster kid safe, you're wrong. I die, my superiors will come looking for you, and when they find you, you'll all pay for this."

"See, if I was anyone else, that might scare me. I'm a psychopath, remember? My family WILL be safe, because you're going to make sure of it."

Pulling Waller's phone from the bag next to the woman, he handed it to his single, solitary female henchman. She took it from him and moved into another room, attached it to a computer that she used to spoof the signal emitted when making a call, before dialing the single number entered. Turning on a one-way speaker in their room, Joker moved forward and straddled Waller's legs, putting his full weight on them. Hearing his henchman talking, he grinned as the woman was able to mimic their captives voice perfectly.

"Joker and his little group have been taken care of. They won't be of issue to us any longer."

After a few more moments, she hung up and gave him a thumbs up through the window, causing him to grin widely and turn to her again.

"Y`see? You just told your boss that we weren't a threat."

"You bastard…."

"Oooo, now we're seeing some emotion!"

Grabbing her hair, Joker pressed the tip of the needle against her neck, but just before he pierced her skin, Waller spoke again.

"Wait…"

"Ugh, what now?"

"You let me live, I can get you whatever you want. I'll make it worth your while."

Cocking his head curiously, he pulled the syringe away from her skin and released her hair, letting her head fall back into position.

"Whatever I want, eh?"

"Name it, and it's yours."

Pursing his lips a bit, the man stood up and walked over to his work-bench, pulling something else out of the cabinet. Injecting the drug into a small capsule, he then loaded that capsule into another gun and turned back to her.

"I've got an idea."

"I'm listening."

Walking briskly over to her, he jammed the gun against her chest, pulling the trigger. A needle shot forward, injecting the small capsule into the tissue of her heart. She let out another yell of pain, closing her eyes before meeting his.

"Ya remember that little bomb you put in my Harley's neck? Well, I just injected one into your heart. The only difference is, I press a button, and that capsule explodes, sending my drug coursing through your body. It'll kill you slowly, and you won't be able to speak enough to tell anyone what's going on. You're going to procure some things for us, and if you even THINK of going to your superiors, or the bat, I'll use it."

"You're a sick man, clown."

"But you're going to do what I say, because your life, is in my hands now!"

With a grin, he turned from her and ordered his men to fix up her legs before moving over and kneeling down in front of Harley's chair, the woman putting her arms around his neck. The two of them spoke softly with one another for a few minutes before he stood and approached Waller again.

"The first thing you're going to do for us, is finance re-building our original club and apartment."

"Fine."

With a smirk, Joker provided his newest, yet most unwilling subordinate with a set of crutches, and sent her on her way. Catwoman entered the room just as Waller left, blindfolded and led by henchmen, and lifted an unseen eyebrow at the King of crime.

"What just happened…."

"Ah! Just the woman I wanted to see. I could use your help again, and of course, you'll be compensated."

"Oh yeah? Whatcha need?"

"I want you to keep an eye on her. Make sure she's doing as instructed, and if she's not, call me immediately so I can activate that little drug."

Tossing the leather-clad woman a cell phone, that was easily caught, he smiled. With a smirk to the clown, she agreed to continue to aid them, and took to the darkness, following Waller from the rooftops. Turning and shedding his purple gloves, dropping them in the trashcan, Joker turned to Harley with a smile.

"We'll use her to get our life re-built and running again, and then, I'll kill her."

Grinning, Harley wrapped her arms around him when he reached her, and pulled him into a bruising kiss, always having loved seeing the man manipulate others.

 **AN: Here you go! Chapter 21! I hope you guys enjoyed the throwback to Joker's `laugh drug'. I can't for the life of me remember what it was actually called! But anyways! Please leave reviews and let me know what you think! I'm open for ideas, but please, PM me with them, and don't overload my inbox!**


	22. Chapter 22

It was only a few weeks until Joker received news that their original Funhouse, as well as the apartment above it, had been finished. Piling their personal items into the van in the parking lot, the couple and their henchmen traveled back to the old venue. The clown let out a low whistle when he saw it, looking brand new. After they did a walk-through, and everything was settled upstairs again, he pulled out an encrypted phone and dialed Waller's number.

"Hello."

"I'm impressed at your attention to detail."

"Joker…"

"First task, success Miss Waller. Next, I need my armory refilled and updated with the best weapons, at both locations."

"And just how do you expect me to do that?"

"You've got access to military supplies, right? Use it. Get me what I need, or else."

With that, Joker hung up and headed back upstairs to join Harley in their bedroom. His Queen was arranging things in the room that had been attached to their bedroom, that had before been used for storage. Now, it held the crib and a multitude of stuffed animals and toys, and the dresser filled with baby clothes. Shaking his head, he moved off into the kitchen, and found himself stared in the face by bottles and pacifiers, ready to be used. Leaning on the counter, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his brain again in overdrive.

"Puddin?"

"Hm?"

Opening his eyes, he stood upright and watched Harley come up the small set of two steps into the kitchen. He turned to face her and she took his hand, pressing it against her stomach, to which he couldn't help but grin.

"Just a couple weeks left…"

"Mm hm."

"What's wrong, Mistah J?"

Mentally kicking himself, the King of crime let his other hand come to rest on the side of her face, thumb brushing over the heart tattoo that rested there.

"Nothin baby, I promise."

Leaning up, his wife pressed her lips to his with a smile before yawning slightly.

"I'm gonna go take a nap, puddin. One thing I won't miss is being this tired!"

With a chuckle, he bent down and looped an arm under her knees, picking her up and carrying her back into their room. He laid her in bed and pulled the covers up over her, brushing some hair out of her face. She smiled up at him before getting more comfortable and closing her eyes. Kissing her forehead, he decided to wander the club for a bit, making sure every little detail was correct. Satisfied after an hour of examination, the man made his way outside to stand with Deadshot, the two talking.

"So…Deadshot, got a proposition for ya."

"Oh yeah?"

"You said the other venue was closer to your kid, right?"

Lifting an eyebrow, the assassin nodded and crossed his arms, leaning against the brick of the building.

"I'm gonna need someone to run and manage it while we're here. Interested?"

"You serious, J?"

"Deadly."

With a smile, Deadshot accepted the offer, shaking the clown's hand with a chuckle. Joker smacked him in the middle of the back, causing a grunt to escape the other man. Deadshot was ready to climb into his car, but a loud scream of `puddin` caused both of them to freeze.

"Harley!"

The two rushed inside, Joker pulling his gun from its holster as he took the steps two at a time. Bursting into the bedroom and aiming the gun inside, he was confused at seeing nothing, until he glanced down at the bed. Harley was staring up at him with wide eyes, and the bed and sheets were soaked.

"What the…."

"Uhm…I think the baby wants to say hi…."

"Oh hell."

Yanking his phone from his pocket, he called the doctor he'd hired, and within a few minutes, she was upstairs with a few nurses she'd brought along with her. Joker stepped back out of the way as they got things ready, only moving back over to her side when he was instructed to. Sitting in a chair next to the bed, he found her hand gripping his leg almost immediately. He covered her hand with his and looked down at her with, what he hoped, was a reassuring smile.

"Alright Harley, you've got a while still, so just lay back and relax. We'll be right in the next room if you need us."

Jumping slightly as his phone rang, Joker pulled it from his pocket and answered.

"What?"  
"Hey, J. Just wanted to let ya know, all of us are here, and expect to see that baby when it comes!"

A low chuckle slipped from his lips and he looked over at Harley, who managed to give a wide grin before grimacing as another contraction hit her.

"Course, boys. I'll getcha when it's here."

Hours passed, and the King of crime found himself almost falling asleep in his chair. A tight grip on his leg roused him from his half-sleep, and he looked over at his Queen.

"Puddin…"

"Hey doc! Get in here!"

Entering the room at the man's call, the doctor did a quick check and smiled, calling her nurses.

"Alright! It's time for this baby to meet the world!"

Joker felt his heart-rate speed up, and could only guess Harley's did the same from the way she gripped his hand. Pulling on gloves, a gown and a mask, the doctor positioned herself and looked up at the soon-to-be parents.  
"Okay Harley, when I tell you, I need you to push."

A deep breath a nod was the Queen of crime's reply, and she felt her husband squeeze her hand reassuringly. After a few minutes, the doctor spoke again.

"Now!"

With a yell that caused a shiver to run through him, Harley did as instructed. She continued every time the doctor told her to, she pushed as hard as possible. Eventually, she fell back against the pillow and looked over at Joker, covered in sweat.

"I can't…"

"Yes you can, I know it."

Leaning over, he pressed his lips to her forehead and met her eyes. Nodding slightly, all it took was one more hard push, and within a few moments, tiny cries filled the bedroom. Turning wide blue eyes towards the doctor, Joker swallowed audibly. After a few more minutes, she turned around, placing the pink-wrapped bundle in Harley's arms.

"It's a girl. Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. J. What are you going to name her?"

After wrangling his voice back under his control, the man turned his eyes to the doctor again, and gave the name they'd decided on a few months ago for a girl.  
"Ah…Ollivya. Ollivya Wilde Quinn."

"Beautiful choice."

Leaning over to again kiss Harley's forehead, his eyes landed on the baby, his daughter, in her arms. A wide grin curled her lips and she turned her head to meet his eyes.

"Oh puddin, she's perfect!"

"She's…..beautiful…."

"You wanna hold her?"

"Uh…I…"

Ignoring his fearful protests, Harley placed the baby in his arms. His muscles tensed, but after a few moments, he relaxed and adjusted his position slightly. A smile curled onto his lips as well, his Queen laying her head against his shoulder and watching him. Turning his head slightly, he met her eyes, the smile on his face growing slightly. Handing her back to Harley, Joker got up and moved out into the hallway, and then downstairs to gather their friends. Deadshot looked up when he entered the room they were in.

"Someone, is ready to meet all of you."

Standing, the group moved upstairs, Ivy included as she'd shown up earlier. Motioning them all inside, the man moved back to his seat next to the bed. Grinning, Ivy stepped forward first and dropped onto the edge of the bed, looking down at the baby.

"Thank goodness she doesn't take after daddy."

"Don't make me introduce this girl to blood any earlier than I have to, plant woman."

Shooting him a look, she grinned and nodded when Harley asked if she wanted to hold the baby. The next to get the chance was Deadshot, the assassin having become like a brother to Joker over the time they'd been working together.

"Got a cute kid there, guys. Congrats."

Croc and Katana declined, one saying he could hurt the baby without meaning to, and the other just not feeling up to it.

"Heading home for now, J. I'll get ahold of ya tomorrow about the club, yeah?"

"Sure. Everyone have a good night."

After a while, everyone had retired for the night and left the new parents alone. Handing their daughter to Joker, the man stood and carried her into the adjoining room, settling her in the crib before rejoining his Queen, the two of them falling asleep within a few minutes.

 **AN: And there we have it! Baby Ollivya! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try and update again either later tonight or tomorrow!**


	23. Chapter 23

The pair found themselves awakened by crying later on in the night, Joker's first instinct was to grab his gun and enter his daughter's room, aiming inside. Harley followed, and chuckled a bit at his reaction before picking the baby up and leaving the room again. Sighing at his overreaction when he realized the baby was just hungry, he laid the gun back on the bedside table and followed her out, watching with a smile as she fed their daughter. His phone startled him out of his thoughts, and when a henchman told him that Waller had arrived with guns and ammunition, he excused himself and went down to the club.

"Good girl…let's see what ya brought me."

Entering his office where he kept his weaponry, a low whistle escaped him as his eyes raked over his new arsenal. Every gun and bullet was military grade, and he turned to her with a little smirk.

"Anything else you're going to force me to do, clown?"

Thinking, he tapped a finger on his chin as he walked around the office. A thought clicking in his head, he stopped and turned to her with a smirk.

"One last thing. I need a customized car….one that's going to give the bat a run for his money. Oh, and of course, it has to be purple."

Shaking her head with a sigh, Waller agreed to do what she could before turning and leaving the club. Deciding to stay downstairs for a bit and watch over his club, Joker sat down at his desk in his office, watching everyone closely. Reaching up, he turned the gas up a bit, therefore making his patrons even happier to spend their money. Leaning back in his chair, he saw Croc making his way through the crowd, just looking for people causing problems that he could toss out. It wasn't long before he got a call from Harley, asking him to come back upstairs. Smiling as he hung up, he inclined his head to Croc, the other doing the same, before heading up the steps and into the apartment.

"You called?"

His Queen was standing next to the crib, gazing down into hit, hands resting on the railing. Coming up behind her, Joker let his chin rest on her shoulder, his eyes moving down to take in the soundly sleeping baby as well. Harley leaned back against him, turning her head towards him and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I just can't get over how perfect she is, puddin."

"Me either. I….still don't know if I'll make a good father or not, but, I'm gonna do my best."

Over the next few months, Catwoman kept an eye on Waller for the King of crime, as he and Harley concentrated on their club and their daughter. One night, she started to cry and instead of waking his wife, Joker moved into her room and gently picked her up.

"Now, what's all this about, hm? Why don't we go in here so we don't wake mommy?"

Carrying the girl into the kitchen, he fixed her bottle the way he'd been shown by Harley, and moved to sit down on the couch. Ollivya immediately quieted and started to eat, little hands grabbing at the sides of the bottle. Unable to help himself, a little smile stole it's way onto the man's face as he watched her.

"No human should be this adorable…."

Once she finished her bottle, he sat it on the table in front of him and settled back into the couch cushions, his daughter grabbing at his finger as he adjusted her little onesie. Chuckling softly, and then smelling something, he lifted an eyebrow at her.

"And something so adorable should NOT be able to make a smell like that."

Standing again, he ducked into the bedroom to grab a clean diaper from the dresser, and ducked back out into the kitchen. Setting everything out, he laid her gently on the table and went about attempting to change her. Up until now, Harley had taken care of pretty much everything, but the woman was absolutely exhausted.

"Hopefully these things are idiot proof, cause I have NO idea what I'm doing."

Ollivya simply giggled and cooed as her father cleaned her and changed her diaper, the man again making a face at the smell. Finishing up, he picked his daughter up again and dropped the dirty diaper in the trash chute that led directly to the dumpster outside.

"There, all better."

Taking the now sleeping girl back to her room, he laid her in the crib and covered her with a blanket. Casting his eyes around the room as if being sure he wasn't being watched, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, princess."

Turning off the light, he moved back into his room, balking slightly when he saw Harley sitting up in bed smiling at him. He cleared his throat and climbed back into bed, laying back against the pillow. His wife curled up next to him, putting her head on his chest and sighing softly.

"Not a good dad my ass."

"Yeah, well…it's growing on me."

Grinning, she sat up and threw a leg over his waist, straddling him and looking down into his eyes. His hands came to rest on her waist, and he returned her smile. Leaning down, their lips met in a loving, passionate kiss, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

"I love you puddin."

"Love you too, baby."

"She sleepin`?"

"Yeah, finally. That child makes some stinky smells."

Bursting into gentle laughter, hiding her face against his neck to avoid waking her again. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her close with a chuckle of his own. Once her laughter died down, a growl escaped him when she nipped at his neck. The growl sent a shiver down her spine, and she ran a hand down his chest, skipping over the band of his sleep-pants, whispering in his ear.

"I want you, puddin."  
"Mm…anything for you, Harls."

He found his pants gone in record time, and lifted an eyebrow at her hovering above him. Leaning down, she caught him in another kiss, one of his hands moving to the back of her neck. He had them flipped in seconds, quickly pulling her sleep clothes from her body with a smirk. One of her hands moved to the back of his neck, keeping their lips connected as he slipped his hands down her legs, settling himself between them. After another moment, he slipped into her with a low groan against her lips. An echoing groan escaped her as well and her other hand moved to his shoulder, fingers digging into his skin. One of his hands rested on her waist as he supported his weight with his other.

The pair kept their pace slow and gentle, and tried their best to stay as quiet as possible, so they didn't wake Ollivya again. Harley found it easier said than done, as they hadn't been together in the entire 9 months she'd been pregnant with their daughter, Joker having been too worried about injuring either of them in some way. Moving his lips down to her neck, he let his teeth latch onto her skin, smiling at the fact there would more than likely be a mark there the next morning. They lost track of time, neither knowing how long they'd been moving together, but Harley's grip on his shoulders tightened as she felt her release approaching.

"Puddin, I…"

A low growl in her ear was his response as he slipped a hand down between them, determined to get her to her release before him. Another low moan of 'puddin' escaped her lips into his ear before her nails dug into his shoulders, drawing a little blood, as her release hit hard. He let out a hiss at the pleasant sting of her nails piercing his skin, and again bit down on the skin of her neck as his hit as well. Once their breathing returned to normal, Joker rolled off her and laid on his back, smoothing his hair back over his head again. Giving a light laugh, Harley rolled over and rested her head on his chest, ear placed directly above his heart.

"I love you, Mistah J."

"Love you too, baby."

After pulling the sheets up over them, the pair of clowns fell asleep, resting uninterrupted for the rest of the night. When morning rolled around, Joker opened his eyes with a yawn, noting that his wife was already up and dressed, and that Ollivya was gone from her crib. Sitting up, he stretched and got up, putting his clothes on and entering the living room.

"Mornin` puddin."

"Morning."

Walking over, he slipped an arm around her waist and kissed the side of her neck before looking over at a knock on the door. Letting his hand slide along her skin, he moved over and pulled the door open with a grunt.

"What?"

"Waller's here with your car, boss."

"Oh! Wonderful! Harls, wanna come check it out with me?"

A grin curled his woman's face and she nodded, looking down at the baby in her arms.

"Let's go see daddy's new car."

A giggle escaped the little girl and Harley grinned, following Joker down the steps and out to the parking lot. Standing in the parking lot next to a brand new, sleek purple lambo, was Waller, arms crossed.

"It does everything you specified, Joker. Am I done now?"

Approaching the car, he opened the door and peered inside, grinning as it was almost identical to his older car, only with more bells and whistles. Harley walked over as well, bending over and peering into the car with a low whistle. When she stood up again, she noticed the woman staring at the baby in her arms, and suddenly felt very uneasy. Waller found a gun against her forehead in a second, the angry eyes of the King of crime staring down at her.

"Don't you dare look at my daughter, you disgusting creature."

"So the kid was actually born, huh? I'm sure she'll end up in Arkham just like her parents."

A low growl slipped from his throat and he wrapped his hand around her throat, lifting the woman from the ground. Her hands moved to his wrist as he threw her into the back of a waiting van, slamming the doors shut. Turning to Harley, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"I'm gonna deal with her. I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Be careful, puddin…we need you."

Leaning forward, he caught her in a brief kiss and made sure she got back inside before climbing into the van. Turning to look at the woman in the back of the vehicle, his eyes glinted in the passing street-lamps. Waller didn't let the fear she was feeling show on her face, knowing what the man had promised would happen if she angered him.

"So what, you gonna kill me now, Joker?"

"Mm, we'll see. Don't be so anxious!"

Pulling to a stop, the van doors opened, and the men inside piled out, opening the back door and yanking her from the vehicle. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she noticed they were near the docks. A smirk curled Joker's lips as he grabbed her bound form and drug her down one of the wooden piers towards a boat. Throwing her on, he and his men climbed on as well, and the boat roared to life, moving out into the middle of the body of water.

"You've done well, providing me with supplies and such, but I'm afraid your usefulness has worn out. AND I don't appreciate the way you looked at my child, or the way you spoke about her future. That little girl is going to be free to pursue whatever life she wants, and whatever she chooses, will be supported wholeheartedly by myself and Harley. You, however….will not be a threat to any of that."

Nodding to his henchmen, they untied the ropes holding her, and Joker pulled his gun from his holster. Aiming it between her eyes again, he pulled the hammer back and gave a one word order.

"Out."

Glancing behind her to the dark water, Waller stumbled to her feet on the rocking boat, the water choppy from the wind that was blowing in a storm. When she stopped on the edge of the boat, the man growled and pushed her off the boat with a hand in the middle of her back. She let out a yell when she hit the water, sputtering a bit when she surfaced again, yelling after the boat as it sped away.

"You'll pay for this, clown!"

Smirking, he pulled a remote from his pocket and pressed the button with his thumb. Behind him, he heard the start of hysterical laughter, laughter that would more than likely cause her to not be able to concentrate on staying afloat, and make her sink and drown. His own laughter sounded when he looked back, and indeed saw her sink beneath the surface of the water, bubbles taking her place.

"Good riddance, bitch."

 **AN: WALLER IS GONE! Is she gone for good, or will the crazy woman somehow survive Joker's plan? What will their child choose as a lifestyle when she's older? Stay tuned to find out! There will more than likely be a HUGE time skip in the next chapter, but we'll see! I'd also like to thank my fiancé for suggesting the name for the bouncing baby clown!**


	24. Chapter 24

Years seemed to fly by for the new family, and in what seemed like no time, little Ollivya had grown into a miniature, ten year old version of her mother. Joker was currently seated in his office at his desk, working on some paperwork for transferring ownership of Funhouse 2.0 fully to Deadshot, the two men having become close over the years. He'd met the man's daughter, who'd immediately taken a liking to him, oddly enough. The assassin had even officially been named godfather to his and Harley's daughter. Sitting next to her father at a small, child-sized desk, Ollivya was humming to herself, coloring a picture in one of her many coloring books Joker had procured for her. Looking up from his paper, he smirked when he saw Harley back in her place, dancing in her glass-enclosed cage for their patrons.

"Daddy look, I finished it!"

Breaking his gaze away from his Queen, he looked over at the picture his daughter was handing him. Taking it from her, he let his eyes run over the image, chuckling at the unusual color scheme she'd chosen for the farmhouse page. There were blue chickens, purple cows, a green sun, black grass and a yellow barn.

"It's perfect, princess. Why don't we hang this one….right…here?"

Pointing to an empty portion of his wall, he grinned when she nodded excitedly. Going to his closet, he pulled out a picture frame, and after securing the coloring book page inside, lifted her onto his shoulders so she could hang it from the nail. Once he was sure the picture wouldn't fall, he sat her back on the ground and patted her head. Grinning widely, she went back to her little desk and started working on another picture, coloring the panda depicted red and black instead of black and white. Shaking his head, he looked up when the door to his office cracked open, and a familiar head poked in. When Ollivya saw who it was, she squealed and ran towards the door.

"Uncle Floyd!"

"Hey kiddo!"

Stepping inside, Deadshot picked her up with a chuckle, looking over at Joker, who simply rolled his eyes and invited the man to sit down. Doing so, he settled the little girl on his knee, and then his eyes noticed the new addition to the office's decor.

"Interesting colors for a farm, huh J?"

"Well, y`know."

Another chuckle escaped the assassin, and he looked over as Harley entered the office, moving to sit on her King's lap as he moved to the couch.

"Stopped by to see if this lil` munchkin could come over for a sleep over tonight. Zoe really enjoys having her around, y`know, another girl to hang with."

Looking up at Harley, his hand resting on her leg, Joker waited for her response, lifting an eyebrow.

"It's fine with me! We know she's safe with you."

Confirming his agreement, Deadshot looked down at his goddaughter and smiled.

"Whatta ya say, kiddo? Wanna spend the night with Zoe?"

An excited nod was her response, and the Queen of crime took her upstairs to gather up things she would need for an overnight stay.

"While you're here, Deadshot….got somethin` for ya."

"Oh please don't tell me you're giving me somethin` creepy or disgusting."

A low chuckle was Joker's response, and he finished up one last line on the paper on his desk before handing it to the assassin. The man took it and looked it over, his eyes widening a bit.

"J…I can't accept this, man."

"Sure you can. I have this club, it makes us enough money to be more than comfortable. I know you're trying to lay low, get out of the killing business, so I thought this could help. All you gotta do is sign right there, and it's yours."

Producing a pen from his desk, the clown held it out to him expectantly, watching the gears turning in his friend's head. After a few moments, he reached out and took the offered writing utensil, and signed his name to the bottom of the paper, officially taking ownership.

"I can't thank you enough for this, J."

"Don't worry about it, just enjoy it."

About that time, Harley came back with Ollivya, the girl carrying a bag with her clothes and other essential items in it. Deadshot stood and picked her up, saying goodbye to the pair of clowns before carrying her outside and heading to his apartment. Harley had moved to straddle Joker's lap the moment the other two were gone from the office, and locked him in a bruising kiss.

"Y`know what this means, puddin?"

"What?"

"We can go out….and cause some trouble! We haven't had date night in a while!"

"You're right about that, baby. Shall we go blow some shit up?"

A giddy giggle escaped his Queen, and it wasn't long before their car was loaded with guns, grenades, and bombs. They tore from the parking lot out into the street, almost immediately hitting a pedestrian who made the mistake of crossing in front of their car. Their laughter echoed through the streets of Gotham and it wasn't long before the boom of explosions followed them. They skidded to a stop outside of a near-by bank, each of them grabbing a machine gun from the back of the car.

"Let's do it!"

"Whatever you want, Harls!"

The couple got out of the car, and she shattered the glass of the door with the stock of her machine gun, and they entered the building. Going straight back to the vault, Joker planting a small bomb on the door before they took cover as it blew. It provided just enough of an explosion for them to be able to pull open the door. Working quickly, the two piled as much money into their bags as possible before heading back out to the car and jumping in, the sound of sirens getting closer to them. Tearing back out onto the road, it wasn't long before they again were being tailed by batman.

"Why is it, that every time we're having fun, batsy is on us like stink on shit!"

A loud laugh erupted from Joker's throat as they continued tearing down the streets of the city. Looking in the mirror, the man growled when he saw the bat getting ready to mimic what had happened before, that had ended up getting Harley locked up in Arkham.

"Not this time, bat boy!"

Pressing his foot down on the gas peddle, he drove straight for a dirt ramp that had been formed by some construction going on. When his Queen noticed that going over the ramp would send them straight into the water ahead of them, her head turned and she stared at Joker with wide eyes.

"Puddin?"

"Don't worry, baby. This isn't the same car we had then! We'll be fine! Ya might wanna buckle up, though."

Taking his words to heart, Harley quickly clicked the seatbelt, watching as he did the same, just as the car hit the dirt, sending it flying through the air and into the water. The car sank quickly, and once it was settled on the bottom, he reached out and flipped a switch. When nothing happened, he slammed his hand into the steering wheel.  
"Damn it! Glad I drowned the bitch now!"

Leaning forward slightly, the King of crime tried to gauge the distance to the surface.

"What are we gonna do, puddin? I can't…"

"I know. Just listen and do what I tell you, and you'll be fine. I'm not leaving you, not this time."

Reaching over, he squeezed her thigh to get her full attention. Meeting his eyes, she took his hand and took a deep breath before trying to relax.

"On 3, take a deep breath. I'm opening the door, and I'll come around and get you."

Nodding, Harley did as told, and the second her King said 3, she took a deep breath and held it as water rushed into the car. Swimming out of his side, Joker moved to hers and pulled open the door. Reaching in, he moved to unclip her seatbelt, only to growl in his mind when it wouldn't budge. Bracing his feet against the sides of the car, he gripped the belt and pulled as hard as he could, only to have it not budge again. A sudden hand on the back of his neck caused him to turn and swing, seeing batman in the water before him. The two of them tussled a bit before Joker got a hand around one of the ears of the bat's mask and slammed his head against the roof of the car. Snatching the respirator from his mouth, he offered it to Harley, the woman closing her lips around it immediately as the bat slowly started to sink.

Meeting his wife's eyes, he suddenly propelled himself up towards the surface. Beating back the momentary panic, the Queen of crime reminded herself that he would be back. Breaking the surface, Joker took a deep breath and sputtered a few times. After regaining his bearings, he took another deep breath and dove back down towards his car, knife clenched between his teeth. When he appeared in her field of vision again with the knife, he used it to slice the belt free and pulled her from the car. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he propelled them to the surface, the man taking another deep breath. Pulling the respirator from her mouth, Harley held on tight as he swam towards the beach-like area that led up to the road. Once there, they collapsed to the dirt and caught their breath.

"Puddin, are you okay!"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm good…"

"We should go…don't want the bat catching us."

Almost as soon as they reached the road, the water behind them was disturbed as Batman surfaced and swam towards the opposite shore. Making their way through the streets, it took the pair of clowns a good hour and a half to get home on foot. Once there, they made their way upstairs, avoiding the club as to not get questioning looks. They changed into dry clothes and made themselves look presentable before descending to the club again, anger coursing through Joker's veins at knowing Waller had lied to him, and was suddenly glad she'd drowned.

 **AN: Chapter 24 is a wrap! So Waller lied about pimping out the car to Joker's specifications? What else did the woman lie about! Last chapter for today more than likely, guys, but I hope you enjoyed!**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: WARNING! This chapter is nothing but shameless smut! You have been warned!**

Sitting in their VIP section outside the office, he downed a shot of vodka, hissing at the burn in his throat. Harley re-joined him after making a request of the DJ, who immediately granted said request. The adrenaline of both the destruction, and the run-in with Batman, was coursing through her and making her want to put on a show for her King. Downing another shot, the man only looked up when the music changed and he caught sight of Harley in front of him.

"Well now…"

A hand on his chest stopped him from moving to lean forward, and instead, he gave a low chuckle and leaned back against the couch behind him. Closing her eyes and letting the music drown out anything else, she concentrated on taking Joker's mind off of what had happened a couple hours ago, knowing he was pissed. It worked for the most part, until he grinned and whispered in her ear as she lowered herself onto his lap for a moment during her dance.

"Looks like we have an audience…"

"Mm, sure does puddin. Wanna really give em a show?"

He lifted an eyebrow when she stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him up from the couch and leading him down the steps. Seeing where they were headed, he let out a sigh and tugged her back against his chest.

"You know I don't like being stared at, baby."

"Humor me, please? I'll make it worth it later."

At that whispered promise, in a tone of voice he hardly ever heard from his Queen, he gave in and followed her to the glass cage. Every eye in the club turned to them as they noticed Joker on the dance floor. The man let his hands run over her legs as she climbed up in front of him before following her, waiting to see what she had in mind. Grunting when she pushed him back against the glass, a smug smile curled his lips when she turned her back to him and pressed as close as possible. His hands immediately went to her hips, pressing against her skin through the dress she had on. Giggling a bit, she slithered down, her hands running over his body as she moved, causing a low growl to escape him. Standing up again, she turned and wrapped an arm around his neck, speaking into his ear.

"Enjoying yourself, puddin?"

"You little vixen…"

Growling again, he put his hands on her hips again and pulled her flush against him, pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Gasping lightly against his lips, having never had her King show affection in front of anyone other than his henchmen, she jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist. His hands slipped down under her thighs to hold her up, and he turned them, shoving her back against the glass behind them. Pulling back, he nipped at her ear with his teeth, tugging on it lightly before moving back to look into her eyes.

"I suggest we get out of here before I fuck you in front of all these people."

A light gasp escaped her again as she felt his desire for her pressing against her through his pants. Deftly reaching down, she let her hand discreetly drag over the bulge in his suit pants, causing a dangerous growl to escape the man. Unhooking her legs from his waist, Harley dropped to her knees one last time with the music, and let her tongue drag over the fabric of his pants. As soon as she stood upright, she found herself hoisted over Joker's shoulder, and a laugh escaped her as she let herself smack his butt as he walked. Grunting, it wasn't long before they found themselves in their apartment, Joker dropping her on the couch. She bounced slightly on the cushion, laughing and staring up at him.

"Somethin` wrong, puddin?"

"You should know better than to tease me like that, especially in public. Naughty, naughty girl. I think I might have to punish you."

Harley bit her lip at the thoughts that flooded her mind, trying to decide which way her King would 'punish' her for teasing him. Joker circled the couch like a hungry lion stalking its prey, and in a few minutes, he spoke.

"Stand up."

Doing as she was told, Harley stood, and a firm hand on the back of her neck led her around behind the couch where he pushed her forward, forcing her to bend over and rest her arms on the back of the couch.

"Don't move."

Biting her lip again, the Queen of crime waited anxiously to see what he would do. Feeling his hands leave her, she _almost_ stood up to see what he was doing. The moment she moved to do just that, he was back, a sharp knife sliding under her dress, making a clean cut down the back. It slipped from her body, only being held on by the strings on her shoulders, which he easily snapped with his fingers. A shiver coursed through her at the cool metal against her skin, though he was careful not to cut her with it.

"Much, much better…."

He tossed the knife aside, the blade sticking into the floor a few feet away. Forcing her back down when she moved to stand again, he kept one hand on the back of her neck while the other moved down her back. When it reached her butt, he drew back and delivered a sharp slap that drew a surprised squeak from the woman in front of him. The initial sting died down, leaving a pleasant tingle that caused her to arch her back slightly and let out a low moan. Smirking to himself, he drew back and slapped her again, knowing that she enjoyed their little game just as much as he did, and that he wasn't actually hurting her. Each strike he delivered to her backside coaxed louder and louder moans from her, and it wasn't long before Harley didn't know how much more she could take before she gave up on their game and pounced him.

"Think you've learned your lesson?"

"Oh god yes. Please, puddin…"

"Please what? Say it… _say it!_ "

The words hissed into her ear as he leaned over her back, his clothed body meeting her bare skin, caused a low, needy moan to escape her. The moan only grew louder as he gripped a handful of her hair and pulled her head back, and she gave in, giving him what he wanted.

"Fuck me! Please, Mistah J!"

"Mmm that's my girl."

His hands pulled her underwear down, and she stepped out of them, kicking them aside. The sound of a zipper being lowered behind her caused another shiver to course down her spine. He lowered his pants enough to free his erection before grasping her hips with enough strength to bruise, and shoving himself into her in one fast, hard thrust. Harley threw her head back and let out a long, loud, high-pitched moan, that was echoed by his own lower voice. Joker wasted no time in starting a quick, harsh pace with his hips, fingers digging into the skin of her waist as he held her tight. Her nails dug into the couch in front of her, leaving gouge marks in the leather as she fought to anchor her mind. His harsher pace had her nearing her release quickly, and she bit down on the leather in front of her, squeezing her eyes shut. Giving a gasp as she suddenly felt him leave her, she peered over her shoulder to look at him.

The view that greeted her made her mouth water, and she swallowed audibly. Joker was standing with his pants askew around his hips, shirt hanging open as he slowly dropped it and his jacket to the floor. He let his pants fall, and stepped out of them after kicking off his shoes. Approaching her, he grabbed the back of her neck again and pushed her back down.

"I don't believe I said you could move."

Another moan slipped from her lips at his forceful actions, and she rested her head against the couch as he gripped her hips again and pushed back into her. Picking up his quick, hard pace again without his pants in the way, Joker's fingers broke the skin of her waist, drawing a bit of blood. The sting caused a grunt to escape her before it was replaced by a loud moan. Harley felt her release approaching again, and this time, her King didn't pull away or stop. He reached down and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back again with a dark laugh.

"I wanna hear you. I don't care if all of Gotham does in the process. Understood?"

"Anything!"

Growling deep in his chest, his pace never slowed or grew more gentle, if anything it got more violent. It wasn't long before Harley threw her head back and let out a long, loud scream as he shoved himself all the way into her, causing her release to hit hard. Her muscles clenching around him caused his own to hit just as hard, and he leaned forward, sinking his teeth into her shoulder, leaving a defined bite mark. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he caught her as her legs gave out, pulling her up and back against his chest.

"I gotcha baby."

Giving a soft groan as she felt him slip from her body she turned in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. He easily picked her up, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss that didn't match their mood only moments before. Carrying her through the apartment, Joker laid her on their bed, joining her and pulling the sheets up with a smile. Turning, she curled up next to him and laid her head on his chest over his heart.

"I love you, puddin."

"I love you too, Harls."

The pair soon found themselves asleep in one another's arms, the world outside their bedroom forgotten for the night.

 **AN: SHAMELESS, SHAMELESS SMUT! WOOT! Lol I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	26. Chapter 26

When the sun came through the window the next morning, Harley woke to find herself alone in bed. A soft sigh escaped her, having never liked waking up by herself. Stretching, she gave a small wince at the soreness that had settled in her body overnight, and when her eyes took in the bruises and broken skin on her hips, she chuckled. Climbing out of bed, she moved into the bathroom to shower, cleaning the dried blood from her skin. Hearing her puddin come back into the apartment, apparently in a VERY bad mood from the yelling and slamming of the door, she shook her head a bit. Turning off the water, she stepped out of the shower and poked her head out the bathroom door.

"Puddin?"

"What."

"Somethin` wrong?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure yet."

Cocking an eyebrow as he sat down at the computer in the apartment, he slipped the disc his henchman had given him into the drive. Finishing in the bathroom, Harley got dressed quickly and moved out to sit next to him at the table. What looked like security camera footage from a the night before, right before they'd gone out on date night, met her eyes. Joker's narrowed eyes watched carefully, and he froze the footage when he saw someone slink out from behind his car with a tool box.

"So someone sabotaged the car…damn."

Running his hands through his hair in annoyance when the person was revealed to be wearing a ski mask, he stood and stalked around the room. Glancing from the computer to her King, the woman stood up and approached him. When he caught sight of her in his peripheral vision, he stopped and turned to face her.

"What do we do?"

"We can't do anything until we find out who that was."

Sighing again, Harley wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his chest. One of his arms curled around her shoulder as he answered the ringing phone with his other hand.

"Hello?"

"Boss? Deadshot's here with Ollivya."

"Ah, thanks. We'll be down in a moment."

Having heard the man on the other end of the phone, Harley released Joker's waist and headed for the door. He hung up and followed, a smile curling his lips when he reached the office and found the little girl already seated in her mother's lap, telling her all about the sleep over. The clown approached Deadshot and put a hand on his shoulder, leading him from the room.

"What's up, J?"

"We might need your help again."

"Why? What's goin` on?"

"Someone fucked with my car last night. Harley and I could have both been killed."

A grunt escaped the assassin and he looked over towards the office. Leaning on the wall, Joker looked over as well, his eyes locking on the mother daughter duo.

"What are you thinkin, J?"

"If someone is after us again…it might not be safe for them here."

"If you think Harley's gonna leave you again after what happened last time, you're crazier than I thought you are."

Their conversation was interrupted, however, when both of them noticed Croc walking towards them. The clown turned to face him, and was suddenly sent flying back through the door of his office, crashing into the wall. Harley and Ollivya both let out a scream, with the little girl moving to hide behind Joker's desk. Grabbing her bat from its place in the office, the Queen of crime stood and moved to her King's side, pulling him to his feet.

"What the heck!"

He didn't answer, only grabbed a rifle from the closet and loaded a specialized tranquilizer into the barrel. By the time he was able to aim it, Croc had rushed them, flinging Harley back into the couch and picking him up by the neck, throwing the gun behind the desk. Pulling a knife from his pocket, Joker moved to strike the man in the neck, but found his wrist caught and pinned to the wall next to his head. His other hand moved to the scaly wrist holding him, vision slowly starting to blur as his air supply was cut off. Behind the desk, Ollivya's eyes landed on the discarded dart gun, and she picked it up. Having been shown by her father how to properly handle a gun already, the little girl had no fear or aversion to them.

"Only use them when you have no choice." echoed in her head, and she slowly crawled out from her cover.

Aiming like she'd been shown, she pulled the trigger and sent the tranquilizer dart straight into Croc's neck before ducking back behind the desk. It took a moment, but the man eventually lost his grip on Joker and hit the floor, out cold. Dropping to his knees and holding his throat, the clown coughed violently for a few moments, his forehead resting against the floor. Once he caught his breath, he moved over and checked to make sure Harley was alright, and once he was sure, he looked over towards Ollivya, the little girl running to him and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Daddy!"

"Shhh, it's alright. Good shot, by the way."

"He was hurting you…"

Smiling and kissing the little girl's forehead, he suddenly froze as a knife met his throat from behind. Gently pushing his daughter away, he shifted his head just enough to see the hand holding the knife.

"Harls…baby…what the hell are you doing…"

The woman didn't speak, but faltered just a bit. He used her distraction to grab her arm and flip her over his shoulder, her back hitting the floor as he straddled her, pinning her arms.

"Harley!"

The second their eyes met, he knew something was wrong, as hers had a glazed, almost entranced appearance. Using her flexibility and surprising strength, the woman suddenly flipped them, but before she could pin him and get at her knife again, the King of crime punched her square in the temple. Harley collapsed to the side, unconscious.

"Sorry honey, ya didn't leave me a choice…"

Looking up to Deadshot, who was standing dumbfounded in the doorway, he gave one order in a hoarse, distraught voice.

"Tie them up downstairs…"

The order was immediately carried out, and again, Ollivya ran to her father, hugging him. He picked her up, depositing the tranquilizer gun back into the closet before taking her upstairs.

"Why was mommy trying to hurt you?"

"I dunno, princess, but I'm gonna find out. You stay here, and if ANYONE but me comes into this room, you get into the safe room I showed you."

Nodding, the little girl moved over to the floor in front of the couch and pulled her coloring books out of her bag, trying to keep her little mind occupied. Taking a deep breath, Joker went to the basement of the club, where both his wife and Croc were tied to chairs. Noticing the woman was the only one awake, he walked over and knelt down in front of her, meeting her eyes. His hand met her knee, and she glared at him.

"Harley…I don't know what's going on…but I know you can hear me. Whatever it is, you need to fight it."

When she didn't respond, a faint beeping could be heard throughout the room. Lifting an eyebrow, Joker stood and walked around behind her, his eyes going wide at realizing the beeping was coming from both her and Croc, and was centered in the side of their necks.

"Deadshot…cmere."

Walking over, the man's eyebrow shot up at hearing the beeping as well. His hand moved to his neck, suddenly glad he'd had a friend dig the nanite out of his skin. Grunting, he looked up at Joker and shrugged.

"Far as I know, they were bombs. If you try and remove it while it's active, it might blow."

Growling deep in his chest, he suddenly picked up a chair and threw it across the room with a yell. Ducking as he entered the room, one of the henchmen hit the floor, holding a photo.

"Uh, boss?"  
"WHAT?!"

Holding up the picture in an offer of peace, he flinched when it was snatched from his hand by a very angry clown. There, staring him straight in the face, was a photo of Amanda Waller.

"What? She's dead."

"Boss, look at the date…"

Taking another look at the picture, a new wave of anger coursed through his veins. The image was dated two days ago, and showed the woman standing right outside his club. Pushing the picture into Deadshot's hands when the man approached, he sent the assassin upstairs to watch over Ollivya. Turning, he made his way back over to Harley and grabbed her face between his hands.

"FIGHT IT. Don't let this bitch control you!"

The only thing his Queen did, was throw her head back and laugh. Her eyes remained glossy and unfocused when she looked at him, and he released her face, stepping back. A scream from upstairs caught his attention, and he immediately took off at a dead run, scrambling up the steps and into his apartment. The window was shattered, and Deadshot was laying on the ground, holding a bleeding gash in his head. Rushing over to the man, he knelt down.

"Where's Ollivya?!"

"They…took her…"

Standing, Joker ran to the window, watching as a helicopter slowly vanished into the sun.  
"NO! NO NO NO NO NO! GOD DAMN IT!"

It was a matter of minutes before henchmen carrying machine guns entered the room, led by none other than Johnny Frost. At seeing his trusted friend, he walked over, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and hissed an order, his voice causing every person in the room to shudder.

"I want every god damn villain in Gotham City contacted. Every thief, every hacker, every murderer, every dirty cop and military personnel we have! I want leverage found against every one of them to guarantee their cooperation. This bitch somehow survived my laughing gas AND the ocean, and now, she's taken both my Queen and my Princess. This time, she WILL die, and it will be by my hand!"  
"Boss, it's gonna take time…."

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME! Get it done!"

"Right away, boss."

As soon as he was released, Johnny made his way out of the room, leaving an eerily quiet clown for Deadshot to deal with.

 **AN: Ohhhh shit! Harley and Croc have apparently gone bat-shit crazy, Waller is BACK and has kidnapped the King of Crime's daughter! Time to pull out the stops!**


	27. Chapter 27

When he got to his feet, the assassin found a first aide kit shoved into his hands, as Joker paced the room again. Driving his fist into the mirror hanging on the wall with an angry yell, he turned and stalked out of the apartment and back downstairs. Grabbing a chair, he pulled it over and sat down in front of Harley, grabbing her chin in his hand. Her glazed eyes met his and he growled menacingly when her lips curled up into a smug smirk.

"You listen to me, Harley Quinn. I KNOW you can hear me, and I KNOW you're stronger than whatever this shit is. FIGHT IT. Come back to me…"

In the chair, the woman's eyes slid shut and she just laughed, snapping her teeth at her King's hand. He yanked it back and glared at her.

"What's wrong, _puddin_? Don't like the new me?"

Clenching his fists in the fabric of his pants, he stood up and paced the basement, growling to himself. He suddenly stopped and turned to one of his henchmen, leaning over and whispering in his ear. The man nodded and left the room, and Joker moved over and leaned down in front of Harley again.

"I don't want to have to hurt you, but if it'll bring the real you back, I will. That little nanite in there is technically a machine, right? Well, maybe enough electricity will short it out or something."

"It could also trigger it, J."

Looking over when Deadshot entered the basement, a square bandage on his head where he'd been gashed open, Joker growled to himself again.

"Shit, you're right…"

"The only way to safely get rid of it is to surgically remove it. And if it's active, it's gonna be a tedious, specific process."

Grunting, the clown called on his scientists to come in and try and disarm the tiny little machine. Setting up the computer in the room, they got to work, and within a few hours had them disarmed and ready to be removed.

"I'll tell you now, though, Mr. Joker, just because the device is gone, doesn't mean that the drug is. It'll take time to work out of their systems."

"Duly noted."

Pulling on a pair of purple surgical gloves, Joker moved over to Croc and, with a sharp blow to the head, knocked him out cold. His henchmen helped him move the large man onto a table near-by, and with the help of a small, palm-sized metal-detector, was able to locate the small device. Quickly making an incision, he dug into the man's flesh and pulled it from him, dropping it into a tray. Once Croc was stitched up, they re-secured him to the chair, and Joker moved to Harley. Instead of simply punching her, he went with a more gentle approach. Pulling a mask from one of the machines the doctors had provided him with, he secured it over her face and met her eyes.

"Stop struggling, Harls. You'll thank me later."

It was maybe five minutes before she was out cold, and moved to the table. Taking care to be precise with his cut, her nanite was out and in the tray before long as well. Again, taking care with the stitching to ensure to the best of his ability that there wouldn't be a scar, he re-secured her to the chair and removed the mask. Discarding the scalpel, he moved over and picked up one of the nanites, sitting down at his work-bench and holding it under the large magnifying glass attached to the surface. Pulling a syringe from the cabinet, he drew out what was left of the drug causing his Queen's odd behavior, which was a surprising amount for such a little container. Passing it off to one of his scientists, he stood and discarded his gloves.

"Don't worry baby, you'll be yourself again in no time."

The only response he got was a groan as she slowly started to come around from the anesthetic he'd used. Running a hand through his hair, he turned when the door opened.

"Boss? You uh…got a phone call…"

Stepping away from the two bound to the chairs, he entered his office upstairs and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"How are you liking your woman's new attitude, Joker?"

"YOU!"

"I gotta say, clown, your daughter is a hell of a lot more obedient than any of you."

"Let me talk to her."

"You're in no position to make demands."

"You listen to me, and listen well. You've fucked with me for the last time. When I find you, I'm gonna put a bullet through that devious, caniving little brain of yours, and take a bath in your blood."

Shooting a quick glance to the machine next to his phone, a little smirk curled his lips as the woman didn't speak.

"And it's going to be sooner than you think."

Hanging up, he watched as it printed a small strip of paper that he snatched up and hung beside him on the wall so it didn't get lost. Not wanting to rush due to lack of muscle, he forced himself not to go to the coordinates that he'd traced her to. It was a few weeks later before he got any word on the criminals he'd had his men attempting to contact. It seemed like all of them responded at once, and soon, his club and office were full of low-lives, thieves, hackers and murderers offering their aid. Harley was still having an identity crisis thanks to Waller's drug, but Croc's body had moved it through quicker, causing the man to snap out of it sooner.

"When do we attack, Joker?"

"As soon as I have a location."

Looking over as his phone rang, he smirked and picked it up, flipping on his tracer.

"Joker."

"You again, eh?"

"Its time to end this, clown. I know you have help, but so do I. You want your kid back, come outside."

His eyes widened as the phone went dead, and he slammed it down on the cradle. Picking up a machine gun, he led his new group outside, the sun glinting off his silver teeth when he growled, squinting against the bright lights. Anyone that was on the street screamed when they emerged, and darted out of the way.

"Where are ya, ya coward! Show yourself!"

Waller emerged from the other end of the street, walking towards them, a hand on Ollivya's shoulder to keep the girl from running off. Aiming his machine gun, Joker leveled it at the woman's head with a low hiss.

"Put the gun down if you want your daughter back, clown!"

Another low growl escaped him, and he gave a quick glance to Deadshot on the roof of the building next to them, one he was sure Waller didn't see from her distance, and lowered his gun.

"Put it on the ground, Joker!"

"Fine!"

Bending down, he laid the gun on the ground and stood up again, holding his arms out to his sides. Finally managing to slip out of Waller's grip, Ollivya left the woman holding her jacket and bolted forward. Kneeling down, Joker quickly picked her up and moved to cover behind a near-by car, snatching his gun as well.  
"KILL THEM ALL, BUT THAT BITCH IS MINE!"

Turning his eyes to his daughter, he kissed the top of her head and smiled a bit.

"Cover your ears, princess, this is going to be loud."

Doing as told, the little girl curled up in a ball behind the car and stuck her fingers in her ears. Taking a breath, the King of crime popped up and opened fire, taking out soldier after soldier. Watching as a few of his men got hit as well, the sting of a bullet piercing the skin of his shoulder tore him out of his trance and he fell back against the wall behind him with a hiss.

"Daddy!"

Motioning one of his more able henchmen over, he told the man to get Ollivya inside where it was safer. The girl put up a fight about leaving, but eventually went inside. Down in the basement, Harley's eyes snapped open, the glazed, out of it look gone. Fighting against the ropes holding her, she eventually managed to slip free, and grabbed her bat on the way towards the gunfire. Once she got outside, her eyes landed on one of Waller's men holding a shotgun right in Joker's face, and it was seconds before her bat made contact with the man's face. Watching the soldier miraculously crumple to the ground, the clown whipped his head around and stared as Harley dropped to cover next to him, pulling her revolver from it's holster.

"Hey puddin!"

"Harley…oh thank god."

Clicking a new magazine into his gun, Joker lifted up and opened fire again. His Queen joined him, firing off shots from her revolver, and then snagging a machine gun from one of Waller's dead soldiers. The squeal of tires caught their attention, and when the batmobile skidded into view, the clown gave a loud yell.

"GREAT! Now we have bats to worry about too!"

Turning their attention to the sleek black car, Joker's men opened fire on Batman, and the real enemy, taking advantage of the distraction, began to flee. Standing with another loud growl of frustration when he saw the helicopter taking off, the clown threw his gun down and stalked towards Batman, who was fighting with a few of his men.

"YOU LET HER GET AWAY!"

When he heard the angry yell, the bat found himself met with a hard blow from Joker's fist. Stumbling backwards a bit, he turned to face the angry clown. Pulling a knife from his pocket, he lunged forward, swiping the knife towards the caped hero's face, only to have him dodge. Swinging his own fist, Batman grunted as Joker dodged as well, driving his fist into the bat's stomach. The two of them tussled again for a bit, the Joker coming out on top and eventually sending Batman slinking off onto the rooftops behind a cloud of smoke.

"STUPID BAT! WE HAD HER!"

Harley approached and put her hand on his shoulder, causing him to spin around and pull her into his arms, holding her close to him. She slipped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, pressing her lips to his neck.

"Why was I tied up, puddin?"

"It's a long story…let's get back inside and I'll explain as best I can."

 **AN: Chapter 27! Batman just can't keep his nose out of Joker's business! At least he kinda got his butt kicked! Be sure to leave reviews guys!**


	28. Chapter 28

As soon as they were inside, Ollivya broke free of the henchman guarding her, and ran forward towards her parents.

"Daddy! Mommy!"

Dropping to his knees on the floor, Joker found himself met with a tight hug from his daughter. Scooping her up with one arm curled under her legs, the other hand resting on the middle of her back, he closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"Are you alright, princess? That…woman didn't hurt you, did she?"

Ollivya shook her head before laying it on her father's shoulder, her hands clutching the fabric of his shirt. Turning to Harley, their eyes met and he moved into the office, sitting on the couch. Even as he described what had happened, the little girl refused to release him. When his explanation wrapped up, his wife reached up and ran her fingers over the stitched up incision he'd made.

"Oh puddin, I'm so sorry!"

"Not your fault, baby."

Scooting over, Harley laid her head on his shoulder and slipped an arm around his waist, the family staying that way for a good hour, letting the adrenaline and anger from the firefight die down. Retiring upstairs, the three of them sat in front of the fireplace on the floor, simply trying to relax. Ollivya was laying on her stomach, coloring, and had convinced her mother to color a picture too.

"Daddy?"  
"Hmmm?"

"You should color too!"

Blinking and looking over at her, he chuckled and pushed his sketch aside, moving to lay on his stomach on her other side. Passing the clown a page from her book and some colored pencils, the little girl beamed when he joined them. Meeting her King's eyes above their daughter's head, she grinned at him before going back to her coloring page. Having procured a large number of child/family oriented movies as well, it wasn't long before the girl begged to watch one of her favorites. Excusing herself to shower, Harley came back about halfway through the movie, and had to wipe away a happy tear at the sight that greeted her. Joker was laying on his back on the couch, sound asleep, and Ollivya was resting on his stomach with her head on his chest, out like a light as well. Walking over to the pair of father and daughter, she draped a blanket over them and kissed each one on the forehead before retiring to the bedroom.

A few hours later, the clown yawned and blinked himself awake, noting that he was still laying on the couch. Looking down at his daughter, he smiled and gently brushed some hair back out of her face. Gently manuvering her so he didn't wake her, he lifted her into his arms and carried her into her room, tucking her into bed and kissing her forehead.

"No one will ever take you from us again. I promise."

The soft decree didn't wake the little girl, and Joker moved off to his own room to join Harley in bed. When he sat down on the edge of said bed after changing into a pair of loose fitting purple sleep-pants, he felt her arms around him from behind.

"You're so good with her, puddin. I'm glad you were wrong about not being a good dad."

"Me too. She's like…all the good that's left in both of us, meshed into one adorable little package. I sincerely hope that when she's older, she chooses a life of good instead of one like we have."

"Regretting your decisions, Mistah J?"

"Not so much regret as…wondering what could have happened had I not ended up at Arkham."

"If you hadn't been there, we might never have met."

"Mm, true. If one good thing came from that damn place, it was you."

A gentle kiss was pressed to the back of his shoulder before her hands gripped his arm to turn him to face her. Once turned, their lips met in a gentle kiss, one of his hands resting on the back of her neck.

"I wouldn't change anything about us for the world, puddin. We're perfect the way we are."

"I couldn't agree more. I have an idea…"

"Oh yeah?"

"Tomorrow…let's take her somewhere. I can disguise myself pretty easily if I take the time to do it right."

A happy smile curled Harley's lips, and she nodded, the two decided to take the little girl to the park so she could play and mingle with other children. The two curled together in bed, and fell asleep after a while, with Joker waking up early the next morning to start on the time-consuming process of covering his pale skin and tattoos. By the time his wife woke the next morning, the only thing he had left to do, was spray his hair black. Walking into the bathroom, Harley had to do a double-take, and then remembered their plans for the day and chuckled. Her disguise was much more simple, and consisted of washing the blue and pink temporary color from her hair, pulling it back in a ponytail and throwing on a fake pair of glasses.

When Ollivya woke up, they explained to her why they had to go looking the way they did, and that she shouldn't tell anyone who they were under their disguises, the little girl nodding. The family ate breakfast together, and then walked to a little park that was near the club. Joker and Harley sat down on one of the benches near the playground, each keeping an eye on their daughter as she ran around with other children. The clown had to push down murderous tendencies many, many times as he overheard gossip and rumors concerning either him or his Queen.

"Daddy! Daddy come push me!"

Looking over from a potential victim, he shook his head and stood when he saw Ollivya watching him expectantly from her spot on a swing. Making his way over to said swing, he bent down and tickled her stomach for a few moments before smiling and moving to stand behind her. From her spot on the bench, a tiny little smile bloomed on the Queen of crime's face as she watched them, getting a small taste of normalcy in their otherwise insane life. Grinning as their daughter giggled hysterically the higher she went on the swing, she didn't notice when another woman joined her on the bench. Looking over, she jumped in surprise, causing the other mother to laugh.

"Didn't mean to startle you. Is that your husband and daughter over there, on the swing?"

"Oh! Uhm, yes, yes it is."

"They're absolutely adorable!"

"Thank you. I'm a lucky woman…"

"That you are honey."

Looking over, Joker lifted an eyebrow as he saw Harley engaged in easy conversation with the other woman. Again shaking his head slightly, he grabbed the chains of the swing when Ollivya indicated her desire to get off and go play in the sandbox near-by. Kissing her on top of the head before she darted off, he walked over and joined his wife on the bench again, a bit wary of the woman next to her.

"Oh, pu…J! This is Mary, her son is the kid over there playing with Livvy."

"Ah…I see."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. J."

Eyeing the outstretched hand for a moment, he somewhat hesitantly clasped it with his own.  
"Likewise…"

The pair of clowns in disguise, sat there for a good two hours, just letting their daughter play to her heart's content, before thunder sounded overhead and he looked up. Standing, he smiled down at Harley before walking over to the sandbox and kneeling down next to her.

"Time to go, princess. It's gonna start raining soon."

"Okay daddy! Bye Jake!"

"Bye!"

Watching as his daughter said goodbye to an apparent new friend, he picked her up and the trio headed back towards the club, making it inside just as the rain started to fall. Grunting, Joker immediately went into the closest bathroom and washed the makeup from him, and cleaned the black spray from his hair. Coming back out, he let out a sigh of relief and smiled at the two of them.

"I hate having all that crap on me. Makes me feel unnatural."

Harley gave a snort of laughter, one that drew a giggle from Ollivya as well. Blinking, he realized what he'd said, and gave a little chuckle himself.

"Oh hush, both of you."

Eventually, the storm caused the power to go out, and the trio spent the majority of the night coloring by candlelight, none noticing the shadowed figure watching them from the rooftop next door.

 **AN: Here you go guys! Wanted to pump out another chapter before I go in to work tonight! I'm not sure if I'll be able to update again for a few days, will depend on how tired I am. (yay night shift training). Hope you enjoyed this softer, calmer, more normal chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29

Joker found himself awakened during the night by the sound of something moving around in the apartment. Grunting, he grabbed a pistol from its hiding place under the table and got to his feet, the family having fallen asleep in the living room. Lighting the candle again, he followed the noise, tracking it into the kitchen. A pan suddenly hit the floor behind him and he turned, gun in the face of the intruder; a black and white kitten. The clatter of the pan had awakened Harley and Ollivya, who were looking towards him.

"Puddin?"

"It seems we have a furry intruder."

When her King came back into the living room, clutching the little animal, Harley let out a sigh of relief. Joker sat down on the floor again and put the kitten down, the animal moving over and rubbing against his daughter's hand. Giggling, Ollivya stroked its head and looked up at her parents.

"Can we keep him? He's so soft!"

Making the mistake of meeting his daughter's bright green eyes, he sighed and agreed, making the girl squeal and jump into his lap. Harley laughed and reached out to pet the newest member of the family.

"Whatcha gonna name him?"  
"Uhhhhhm…Lucifer!"

Joker gave a rather undignified snort of laughter when the kitten gave a loud mew, as if approving of the name choice. Purring, the kitten jumped and pounced on his Queen's hand as she drummed her fingers on the floor. Ollivya climbed out of her father's lap and laid on the floor, reaching out to play with the cat as well, when a knock sounded on the apartment door.

"What the…really?"

Growling deep in his chest, he stood and walked over to the door, pulling it open. On the other side, stood Croc and Deadshot.

"Hey, J…got a surprise for ya."

"This better be important, you two."

Picking up a flashlight from the table, he informed Harley and Ollivya he was going downstairs, before following the two in front of him. Once downstairs in the basement, his eyebrows shot up at the moving bag in front of him. Walking over, gun in hand, he pulled one of the strings and the contents of the bag fell out into the floor. A wide, wicked smile curled his lips at seeing Waller fall out onto the metal floor.

"Well! This is a pleasant surprise!"

Plucking a note from the outside of the bag, he lifted it and ran his eyes over it as Deadshot and Croc secured the woman to a table in the meat locker. Grunting when there was no signature on the note, he laid it aside and approached Waller.

"You've messed with me and my family for the last time, woman."

"You better be sure you actually kill me this time."

"Who said I'm gonna kill ya?"

Grinning, he pulled over a machine, identical to the one he'd used on Harley at Arkham. Trying to look to see what he was planning on doing, the woman glared at him. Turning on the machine, he moved over to the sink and filled up a simple cup with water. Walking back over, he smirked down at her and dumped the water over her head. Closing her eyes against the cold onslaught, she froze when she heard the crack of electricity near her head.

"You think we're crazy? Well, I'm gonna make you crazier than any of us could dream of being. And I mean just regular crazy, not genius crazy either. I'll see to it you're locked up in Arkham forever."

Touching the two probes together, he gave a demented laugh as electricity danced between them. Harley entered the room, Ollivya following and moving to sit on the couch near-by, the pair of clowns having never shied away from their daughter witnessing their lifestyle. Looking over, Joker motioned his wife over with a smirk, and offered the probes to her.

"Wanna take a crack at her first?"

"Hell yes."

A dark look overtook the Queen of crime's face, and she again touched the probes together while Joker secured the woman's head to the table with a strap.

"All yours, baby."

Leaning over, she caught the man in a kiss, before suddenly pressing the probes to each side of Waller's head, the woman on the table convulsing as the electricity ran through her body. Pulling them away after a few moments, Harley gave a giddy laugh at the pain it inflicted. Letting the woman have her fun before accepting the probes back from her. Just as he was about to touch them to her head again, he felt a little tug on his pants and looked down.

"Princess?"

Having showed an interest in her parents` way of life, and never having showed aversion to blood or firearms, Ollivya looked up at him curiously.

"Can I try?"

Blinking in mild surprise, Joker shook himself mentally and smiled. Waller opened her eyes and glared up at the clown as he sat the probes on the table, and hit the lever to lower said table. Kneeling down, he positioned his daughter in front of him and _carefully_ handed the probes to her. After showing her the proper way to handle them so she didn't shock _herself_ , he released her hands.

"Go for it."

The little girl readjusted a bit before pressing the probes to Waller's temples, watching as she jerked on the table. Holding them there until her father told her to move them, a near sadistic grin curled her little lips. Handing them back to Joker so he could move them aside and lift the table again, she darted off to go play with her new kitten again. Meeting Harley's eyes, who looked just as surprised and shocked as he did, the man shrugged and looked down at Waller.

"That's enough for now. Don't want her dying on us, after all! Keep her secured boys."

Turning off the machine, he pushed it to the side and smacked Waller on the cheek a few times, smirking as her eyes rolled back in her head.

"We aren't done yet, so don't get too comfortable."

A low, barely audible groan escaped the woman lying on the table before she passed out. Joker laughed, and instructed a few of his men to stay in the basement and watch her, so she didn't manage to somehow get away from them again. Picking up the note, he took it and handed it to Harley, the woman having the same reaction he did.

"Who?"

"No idea, but I want to find out and thank them personally."

A chuckle escaped his Queen and she stood up, wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in the short hairs at the back of his neck. His arms wound around her waist and he tugged her close.

"I love ya, puddin."

"I love you too, baby."

Pulling him closer, Harley's lips met his in a passionate kiss, always having enjoyed watching her King get revenge and bring out his violent, deranged side. Letting his hands slide down to rest on her butt, he grinned against her lips. The woman grinned as well, and they broke apart to head upstairs to the club, having spent the majority of the day downstairs with Waller. Opening the club for the night, Joker found himself joined by his wife and daughter, the girl sitting at her miniature desk, coloring as always. Seated on the couch with Harley in his lap, the two of them speaking softly to one another, Joker looked out over the people in his club. Reaching up, the clown turned the nob above his head that increased the gas flow into the main area, making everyone even happier to spend their money.

"I think I feel like dancin` tonight, Mistah J!"

"You do whatever you wanna do."

A grin curled her lips and she tangled her hand in his hair, pulling his head back slightly and kissing him. Standing, she made her way out to her glass cage and climbed up, one of the male performers joining her as was customary. Adjusting himself on the couch, Joker stared out at her, smirking when he met her eyes. Turning her back on the man in her cage, she went about teasing her husband from afar, knowing with their daughter in his office, he wouldn't do anything. Feeling the little girl climb up onto the couch, he chuckled as she leaned on the back and waved at her mother, who grinned more and waved back.

"Mommy's really good at dancing!"

"Yes…yes she is…"

Over in one corner, a shadowed figure was watching the woman in the glass cage, managing to go unnoticed by both the King and Queen of crime.

 **AN: Chapter 29 guys! Thought I would pump this out before I rest and try to adjust my sleep pattern to third shift!**


	30. Chapter 30

The figure stayed in place the entire night, simply switching its gaze between Harley and Joker. Eventually, one of the henchmen noticed the odd person, and approached them. Before they could reach them, the hooded figure slipped through the crowd and out the doors. Catching sight of his man following someone, Joker lifted an eyebrow and watched from his seat. Turning, the henchman shrugged and went back to his post. Seeing her puddin distracted caused Harley to glance in the direction of where the figure had been standing.

"What the heck…"

Feeling a bit uneasy, Joker moved out of his office, ordering Croc to stay and keep an eye on Ollivya, who of course, wanted to come with him.

"I'll be right back, princess. Just gotta check something out."

With a little pout, the girl went back to her spot and picked up her colored pencils again. Moving by his Queen's cage, he shot her a smile before ascending the small set of steps on the other side of the club, into the seating area. Scratching the back of his neck, his eyes landed on a small note laying on the seat.

" _Mr. Joker,_

 _Don't worry about my identity, just know that I'm a friend to you and Harleen."_

Growling a bit when the person who'd left said note obviously knew who Harley was before she joined him, he walked over to her cage and stepped up into it. Blinking at her surprise guest, she turned to him and put her hands on his shoulders. Leaning in, he whispered in her ear over the pounding bass, and her eyes went wide. Showing her the paper, he jerked his head towards the office and left the cage, her following behind him.

"I haven't gone by that name since I met you, puddin. I don't know who would still…"

When she stopped talking, her eyebrows knitted together and she lifted a finger to her lips, chewing on her nail thoughtfully.

"Harls?"

"I…there's only two people who would still call me that."

"Who?"

"My brother and his wife."

"Brother? You have a brother? Why was I never informed about this brother?"

Meeting his eyes a bit sheepishly, she chuckled lightly and leaned back against the couch she was sitting on.

"I just didn't think about it, really. I didn't know he was still in the city."

Picking the note up from the table in front of them, she let her eyes run over the handwriting, wracking her brain for any memories she had of her younger brother. Shaking her head in frustration, Harley again met Joker's eyes.

"I can't remember his handwriting…"

"It's fine. You remember his name?"

"Uhm…Eric! Eric Quinzel. His wife is Mary, I think."

Writing the names she gave him down, he handed them over to one of his men waiting outside the door, and had him start trying to find them. At the thought of seeing her brother after so long, she sighed and seemed suddenly nervous.

"You okay, Harls?"

"Yup! Everything is fine!"

"You're a horrible liar."

"I know…"

Getting up, he moved to sit next to her, slipping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. Harley soon had Ollivya in her lap, and patted the girl on the head with a smile. She curled into her mother's chest, sensing her nerves and trying her best to help. Leaning over, Joker kissed the side of her head, causing a little grin to curl her lips.

"You don't remember anything about him?"

"Nah. Other than he was always pickin` on me."

With a little smile, he leaned back against the couch, his brain working against itself. Coming back to himself when he felt Harley reach over and put a hand on his leg, he met her eyes. She leaned over and caught him in a gentle kiss, a hand resting on the back of his neck. Blinking at the sudden affection, but not complaining, he cocked his head curiously.

"Don't worry, puddin. I aint goin` nowhere."

"I ah…didn't say anything…"

The trio sat the way they were until the club closed a few hours later, and they moved upstairs. A few days passed without incident, and Joker found himself back in the basement with Waller. So far, the electroshock therapy had done nothing to alter her mind, and he was growing tired of trying. Freezing in his place by his workbench when he heard her speak, a low growl echoed through the room.

"I wonder if Boomerang and his boys had enough fun with her…"

Anger bristling, he turned around and pulled his knife from its place at his waist. Not even blinking, he lashed out and sliced through the skin of her throat with the blade. As she started to sputter, he jammed it into her side and jerked it across her stomach, spilling her insides onto the the ground of his meat locker. Warm blood sprayed his face and chest, and he stood in front of her with a sick grin on his face.

"Stupid bitch. I was getting tired of toying with you anyways."

"Boss? What should we do with the body…"

The realization that he'd just brutally murdered a government official hit him and he groaned, before another smile curled his face, and he smoothed his hair back over his head.

"I want these people to know who they've crossed, if they find her."

Picking up a small knife, he moved over to the body and carved a large J into the woman's forehead. Helping his men get the body into one of the vans, he gave the order to dump it in the off shore, not caring if it was found by police or bystanders. Doing as told, the van took off down the street, the body dumped into the water shortly after. Wrinkling their noses at the smell in the back, they went about scrubbing the floor and cleaning any evidence from it. Going back inside and upstairs, Joker found Harley and Ollivya seated on the floor, the little girl's hair pulled into pigtails.

"Now you really do look just like your mom."

Grinning at his voice, his daughter turned to look at him, a toy gun in her hand. Standing up, she aimed it at her father with a giggle, pulling the trigger.

"Gotcha daddy!"

Chuckling softly to himself, he dropped to his knees and cupped his hands over his stomach with a theatrical groan before flopping onto his back. Ollivya laughed and ran over, flopping on top of him, causing Joker to give a soft 'oof' before chuckling as well. From her spot a few feet away, Harley shook her head and laughed at the girl's antics. A knock on the door caught her attention and she stood up, moving to answer it as her King sat up again, Ollivya moving to sit in his lap. Pulling open the door, she was presented with a paper.

"We found him, Mrs. J."

"Found who….oh…oh jeeze…"

Taking the paper and thanking the henchman who'd brought it, she returned to Joker and their daughter, letting her eyes run over the words on said paper. Handing it to him when he cocked his head, she got up again and walked over to the window, peering out over the city. Reading the provided address, he grunted and stood up once Ollivya seated herself on the couch, and walked over to stand next to her.

"He lives close, then."

"Yeah."

"Harls?"  
"Sorry puddin, I just didn't think he'd still be around, let alone that close."

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Joker pulled her back against his chest, looking out the window as well. The address provided for her brother was only a few blocks from their club.

"Wanna go see if he's been creepin` around here the last few days?"

"Well, we DO need to find out who it is."

With a nod, the man kissed the back of his Queen's neck before moving off into the bedroom to change clothes, the red shirt he was wearing having invisible blood stains on them.

 **AN: Here's chapter 30! Harley has a brother?! I know in the animated series she actually DID have a brother/parents etc, but I for the life of me, can't remember names!**


	31. Chapter 31

Once he was changed, the pair called Deadshot to come and watch Ollivya, just in case the meeting went bad. Climbing into the clown's car, Joker and Harley sped through the city, reaching the apartment complex where her brother supposedly lived with his wife. Pulling the lambo into a hidden area of the parking lot, they climbed out and walked up the steps, finding apartment 604, and knocking. The door slowly creaked open, and the face of a young woman could be seen through the crack.

At seeing who was standing in the door, she let out a gasp before slamming it shut. Yelling could be heard inside, and when the door re-opened, Joker found a gun in his face.

"Well…this is an interesting way to greet a guest."

"Eric?"

"H…Harleen? Is that you?"

Pushing in front of her husband, the woman gave him a small smile, nodding a bit. After a moment of hesitation, Eric lowered the gun and unlocked the door, opening it wide.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Whatta ya mean? We got your note…"

"Note? I never sent a note…"

Grunting and letting out a breath, the King of crime spoke up, meeting the younger man's eyes with his own.

"You gonna let us in, or are we having this conversation in the hallway?"

Blinking, again hesitating, he stepped back and allowed the pair to enter the apartment, amid much disagreement from his wife. Pushing the door shut behind him, Joker lifted an eyebrow at the woman now screaming at them to get out of her house.

"Lady, if we wanted you dead, you'd be dead. Stop squealing at us, would ya?"

Harley let out a giggle and Eric moved over to his wife, gently leading her into the other room. Coming back out a few minutes later, he found his sister sitting on the couch, and Joker walking around the small apartment, taking everything in, his sharp blue eyes watching the street through the window near the couch. Sitting next to his sister, Eric reached out and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Where the heck have you been, and why are you with _him_ of all people?"

Tensing at the sudden hug, she slowly brought a hand up and patted him on the back, not used to being touched by anyone but her puddin.

"Don't worry about it, kay?"

Pulling the note that had been left at the club from her pocket, she handed it to him in confusion.

"You didn't leave this?"

Taking the offered paper, Eric unfolded it and let his eyes run over it, shaking his head no. Huffing, Harley flopped back against the couch, wracking her brain, trying to figure out who else would know her name. In the middle of her thoughts, a sudden gunshot rang out in the apartment, and a bullet hit the wall directly to the right of Joker's head, causing the man to draw his own gun and aim at his assailant. Standing in the bedroom doorway was Eric's wife Mary, gun still smoking. Harley drew her revolver as well and aimed, ready to shoot the woman if she made a move.

"Lady…I think you're crazier than I am."

Speaking to Eric, but not taking her eyes off the clown in front of her, who was now calmly standing with his arms crossed, Mary informed her husband of her unhappiness.

"I don't want these two in my house!"

"Mary…it's my sister. Calm down! I don't think they're gonna do anything, right, Harleen?"

"No, we aint. That's not my name anymore, by the way. I go by Harley now."

"Put your gun away…"

"I'll stop aimin` at your wife when she stops aimin` at my husband."

Getting up, Eric approached his wife and gently coaxed the gun from her hand and led her to sit on the couch. When said gun was no longer aimed at Joker, Harley holstered her own revolver. Finally moving from his spot at the window, the king of crime sat down next to Harley, smoothing his hair back over his head again, as a few strands had flopped into his face when he'd drawn down on Mary a few minutes earlier.

"Y`know, dad still lives in the city, maybe he left this note?"

Before she could reply, Harley was distracted by the sound of Joker's phone ringing. Grunting, he pulled it from his inside jacket pocket and clicked the answer button.

"Yes?"

"Daddy! When are you and mommy coming home?"

"Hi there, princess. We'll be home soon, okay? Is something wrong?"

When the girl said that nothing was wrong, she just missed her parents, he shook his head and chuckled. When he noticed his wife's lifted eyebrow, he mouthed `Ollivya misses us` to her, causing her to giggle. Turning her eyes back to her brother, she laughed again at the look on his face.

"Ollivya is our daughter."

"You had a KID with this guy? You really are crazy…"

"HEY! Mistah J treats me like a Queen, y`know, AND he's a really good dad…"

Looking over when Joker hung up the phone, she smiled and leaned against him when he sat next to her again. The four, or rather, trio, as Mary refused to converse with the pair of criminals, spoke for another hour or so. The clown found himself trusting the man rather quickly, which was very rare for him to do. When Harley and Joker stood to leave, Eric pulled his sister into a hug, which she readily returned this time. Releasing her, he turned to Joker and extended a hand.

"Guess we're family too."

"Hm…guess so."

Hesitantly clasping hands with his newly-discovered brother-in-law, he accepted the handshake before tucking his hands back into his pockets. The two turned and headed back down the steps and out into the parking lot, climbing back into the lambo and tearing down the street back to the club and their apartment. As soon as they walked into the apartment, Ollivya was attached to both of them. Lucifer, the little kitten they'd inadvertatly adopted, let out a loud meow and came over, rubbing on Joker's leg. Chuckling, the man reached down and scratched it behind the ear, causing a rumbling purr to escape it.

"He likes ya, puddin! It's kinda adorable!"

"Yeah, well…he's lucky I like animals."

With a soft chuckle, Joker moved to sit down on the couch, Harley next to him. The woman motioned their daughter over, and grinned at the squeal that escaped her at knowing she had an uncle living very close by. They spent the day in the apartment, watching random movies, or in Joker's case, falling asleep as Harley and Ollivya watched movies. When the sun sank below the horizon, and their daughter was tucked into bed, the Queen of crime came into the living room again and kissed her King's forehead. His eyes opened a bit and he stretched, reaching out and grabbing her, pulling her down onto his chest.

"Hi there, baby."

"Hey puddin."

Readjusting herself on the couch, she rested her ear over his heart, one arm curled around his waist as she laid on top of him. He ran his hand through her hair, that she for once didn't have pulled up in pigtails, the two simply enjoying each other's presence.

"I love you, Mistah J."

"I love you too, Mrs. J."

A wide grin curled her lips and she propped her chin on her hand, elbow resting lightly on his chest. When their eyes met, she leaned forward and caught him in a gentle kiss. His hand rested on the back of her head, his other resting on her waist. Opting to spend the night right where they were, Harley reached up and pulled the blanket draped over the back of the couch down over them, and closed her eyes. Not falling back asleep immediately, Joker stayed awake, running his fingers up and down her spine. Curling closer to him, Harley shivered lightly as the cold chill in the room started to grow, winter quickly approaching Gotham City. Reaching out and grabbing the remote for the gas fireplace, he clicked it on, warmth gradually chasing the chill away. Closing his eyes, Joker let himself fall asleep holding his wife close to him.

 **AN: Here's chapter 31 guys! I hope you're all okay with them being slightly shorter, as I'm EXHAUSTED from working 3** **rd** **shift. Another cute, somewhat calmer chapter before things heat up again. ALSO, I'll be posting a little side story one-shot that was a joint effort between my fiance and I! Enjoy!**


	32. Chapter 32

A few months passed, and in that few months, Eric and Mary met Ollivya, the woman having warmed up to Joker eventually. The little girl immediately connected with her Aunt and Uncle, and actually convinced her parents to let her spend the night with them a few times. The clowns had just dropped her off at her Uncle's apartment, and were now headed to the address Harley's brother had provided for her father. Sensing her King's apprehension, she reached over and laid a hand on his leg, squeezing gently.

"You gonna be okay puddin?"

"You know how I am with new people, Harls."

Smiling slightly, she leaned over and kissed his cheek, nipping playfully at the skin on his jaw. He peered over at her out of the corner of his eye and smirked slightly as they pulled into the driveway of a nice, medium sized house right outside the city.

"So this is where my dad lives huh…"

"Can we get this over with?"

Turning off the car, Joker opened the door and stepped out, walking around to Harley's side and opening the door for her. Taking his offered hand, the woman stood up and closed her door with a smile. Squeezing his hand, she walked off ahead of him and rang the doorbell, waiting. The King of crime tucked his hands into his pockets, waiting as well, though a bit more anxious than his Queen. It was a few moments before the lock on the door could be heard clicking, and said door swung open to reveal an older man on the other side.

"Was wondering how long it'd take you to find me. Come on in, both of you."

Harley stepped inside as the man stepped aside to let them inside, Joker following, his eyes darting around as if looking for traps. Closing the door behind them, he moved over and sat down on the couch, watching the two clowns examine his home.

"You can relax, Mr. Joker. I'm going to assume you got the note I left?"  
"So the note was from you, was it?"  
"It was indeed. I won't hurt either of you, and I don't plan on turning you in to the cops or the Batman. It's good to see you again, Harleen."

"Harley. I go by Harley now."

"Ah, Harley then."

The woman sat down on the couch across from her father, looking up at Joker, who was standing behind her. When he met her eyes, he shook his head subtly, before looking over at the man seated across from them.

"I'd rather stand."

"Fine with me, Mr. Joker."

Crossing his arms, the King of crime leaned against the back of the couch, watching the two of them interact carefully. As they conversed, Joker couldn't help but smirk a bit as Harley's father took in all of her tattoos. After a bit, he decided to come around and sit next to his wife, arm draped over the back of the couch. Harley leaned against him with a smile, reaching over and grabbing his hand, kissing his cheek.

"Finally decided to sit down, huh puddin?"

"Well, y`know…."

Turning back to look at the man across from them, Harley lifted an eyebrow at the odd look on his face.  
"What?"

"Nothing. I just thought maybe he was forcing you to be with him or something."

"Why does EVERYONE think that?"

Beside her, Joker chuckled and leaned back against the couch cushions behind him. Grumbling, the woman leaned against his side and crossed her arms. Again spending a good two or three hours speaking to her father, the two of them climbed back into his car and took off back towards their club. On the way, he glanced over at his Queen and gave a small smirk, reaching over to squeeze her leg. She turned to look at him and returned his smirk with a little grin, and as soon as the sun set that night, they were back on the street. Car windows were shattered, pedestrians were ran over without a second thought, and multiple stores were robbed and vandalized. As the pair of clowns tore down the road with giddy, demented laughter echoing from their lambo, Harley spotted what looked like an old dirt road that led out of the city.

"Hey puddin, let's do some explorin!"

"Explorin?"

"Look!"

Letting his eyes follow her arm to where she was pointing, he spotted the road too. Cocking his head, as he'd never paid much attention before, he slowed to a stop just before the dirt path. Looking over at Harley out of the corner of his eye, and seeing the excited smile on her face, he chuckled and turned onto said path. Moving slightly slower than he had on the main roads of Gotham, since neither of them knew what they might run into, the King of crime followed it until it dead-ended.

"Well…this was eventful…"

Turning his head to look into his side mirror, he grunted as back in the distance he saw the flashing of red and blue lights, as well as hearing the sound of sirens.

"At least it's a good hidin spot."

"Mm, I guess it is. I don't think people even know this road exists, let alone come down it."

When a hand met his thigh, he turned to look over at his Queen, a wicked smile curling his lips as she slowly moved to crawl over into his lap. Harley rested one knee on either side of his legs, maneuvering as best she could in the small car. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she locked her fingers together and pulled him forward into a bruising kiss. His hands rested on her waist, fingers digging into the skin lightly.

"That means we're all alone out here, huh Mistah J?"

"I guess it does."

Joker leaned forward and pressed his lips to the side of her neck, nibbling lightly at the skin and drawing a moan from Harley. Wasting no time, the woman reached down and fumbled with the button and zipper of her King's pants. Getting the button loose, she lowered the zipper and reached into his pants, wrapping her fingers around him and starting to stroke lightly, coaxing a soft grunt from him. His grunt turned into a low growl as her motions continued, and before long, she found her pants around one ankle.

"You tease, you."

"Complainin` puddin?"

Grunting, he dug his fingers into the skin of her hips and lifted her effortlessly, trying to avoid banging her head against the roof of the small car. Once she readjusted her legs to a more comfortable position, he lowered her back down, slipping into her body. Her hands tangled in his bright green hair and she yanked him forward into a kiss. Returning her fierce kiss, he growled and started to guide her movements. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she took over, moving fast and hard on top of him. A low, loud growl escaped from him and he leaned back against the headrest of the car, closing his eyes halfway. Again losing track of time, their fast, harsh pace caused both of them to reach their releases simultaneously. Slipping from on top of him, Harley moved back to her own seat and pulled her pants back up, while Joker tucked himself back into his own pants.

"That was fun!"

"I'm not complaining, that's for sure. Let's get home now, hm?"

"Whatever you say, puddin."

Letting a yawn overtake her, Harley leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes, falling asleep on the drive back to the club. Parking the car, Joker carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her upstairs, depositing her in bed and joining her once he'd changed into his sleep pants.

 **AN: Here ya go guys! I apologize if this chapter isn't as good as the others, but I was distracted while writing, and wanted to put something up for you guys today! I think it's okay, but feel free to leave feedback!**


	33. Chapter 33

Another few months passed, Harley's brother and father beginning to frequent Joker's club more often. The clown had grown used to their presence, but something about David, her father, made him uneasy. The two of them hardly ever conversed, and when they did, the coldness in the man's eyes made even the King of crime shrink back a bit. It was one of the nights both said father and brother came to visit the club, Ollivya staying with Eric's wife at the apartment because of her father having 'business' to take care of. Joker had never hidden his business meetings from the girl, unless they were going to possibly get very very gory. Harley was seated in the bar area with her family, while her husband waited in his office.

"So what kind of business does J have to take care of, exactly?"

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about, Eric!"

The pair of father and son both looked over towards the office, where the apparent meeting was finally beginning. Seeing a rather large man enter the room, both of them turned eyes back to Harley with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"If that guy gets pissed, he's gonna wipe the floor with Joker."

"Ah, my puddin might be small, but he's strong!"

Grunting, David leaned forward in the seat he was in a bit so Harley could hear him better over the pounding music.

"Why are you with a man like him, Harleen? You know you had the interest of a very wealthy, good man."

Rolling her eyes, Harley decided to ignore her father's words, and downed the shot of whiskey in front of her. Glaring slightly when he found himself ignored, he reached out and snatched the empty glass from her, slamming it on the table and causing her to jump.

"What the hell, dad?!"

"I want an answer!"

"Thought you said you wasn't gonna be a problem for us."

"I'm not going to go out of my way to make life difficult for you two, but that doesn't mean I won't voice my opinions!"

The increasing volume of their voices had caught the attention of Croc and Deadshot, who were standing near the door and acting as the night's bouncers. Eric reached over and put a hand on his father's shoulder, squeezing and jerking his head behind them.

"Watch it, dad…you know they'll toss you out on your ass before you can blink if you get loud with Harley…"

Shrugging off his son's hand, David turned cold green eyes to his daughter again, meeting hers with a serious expression, simply waiting for her to answer his question.

"If you MUST know….Mistah J is a wonderful man! Sure, we're crooks and we kill people, but he treats me like a Queen! He sticks up for me and makes sure I'm kept safe…AND he's a great dad to Ollivya!"

"And you're OKAY with your daughter growing up and having this lifestyle?"

"OUR daughter will be free to choose whatever life she likes."

Jumping slightly at the growled words from behind him, David turned around and stood up to face Joker. Both men had stone cold looks in their eyes and on their faces, blue eyes meeting green. The fact that Harley's father stood a good three inches taller than Joker, and the fact he didn't want to start an issue between Harley and her family, the clown eventually backed down.

"I think you should leave, David. I don't tolerate people talking to my Queen like that, REGARDLESS of who they are."

Letting out a low growl of his own, David turned his eyes from Joker to Harley, pointing a finger in her direction.

"If you think this conversation is over, you're sadly mistaken, Harleen. As for you, Joker, I may not go out of my way to make issues for you, but if you EVER get in my face like this again, I'll hurt you. Badly."

Watching as he pulled on his coat and turned to leave, Joker fought his instinct to pull his pistol and shoot the man in the back of the head. Harley stood up as well and moved off to the office, the large man her husband had been meeting with nowhere to be found. Looking up at Joker, Eric stood up and pulled on his coat as well.

"Sorry about him, J…he's old-school, thinks Harley's still a kid that he can control, y`know?"

"Yes well…he needs to learn to hold his tongue, otherwise it might get cut out."

Shuddering slightly at the implied threat, Harley's brother nodded and said his goodbyes before heading out into the fall air. Deadshot and Croc met the clown's eyes as he left, the man shaking his head and turning to go back to his office where his wife had retreated to. Opening the door, he found her leaning on his desk, talking to herself.

"Harls?"

"Oh, hey puddin! Sorry `bout dad, I dunno what's wrong with him."

"I don't think I like him coming here…there's something about that man that makes me insanely uneasy…"

"HE makes YOU uneasy?"

Shooting the woman a look, he moved and sat down on the couch, peering out his office window. Biting her lip at the look she got, Harley moved over and sat down in his lap with a sigh, wrapping an arm around his neck. His hand moved to her thigh, and he turned his eyes back to her with a smile. Leaning forward, she let her lips rest on his neck and closed her eyes.

"Are you alright, Harls? Seemed like he was making you a bit uneasy too."

"It's just…what right does he have to question me? He wasn't even IN my life when I was growing up, and now, he thinks he can just show up and start nitpicking my choices!"

Releasing her when she moved to stand, Joker folded his hands behind his head and watched her move around the office, waving her hands in exaggerated motions. Letting her rage, he simply continued to watch with a little smirk on his lips.

"And FURTHERMORE, he can just go fuck himself with a dagger!"

Throwing his head back, Joker let loose a deep, slow laugh that immediately caught Harley's attention. She stopped pacing the office and turned, putting her hands on her hips and staring at him.

"What're you laughin` at puddin?"

"That mental image is hilarious."

Blinking at his sudden laughter, Harley thought about what she'd said, and then started to laugh as well. Making her way back to him, she dropped into his lap again and rested her forehead against his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled, pressing a light kiss to her temple.

"I love you, puddin."

"I love you too, baby."

Nuzzling against his neck, Harley stood up and adjusted her dress a bit before taking his hand and pulling him up from the couch. Letting her pull him up, he followed her out into the main bar area and allowed himself to be pushed into a chair by her glass cage. Smirking, he watched as she climbed up into it, the music immediately changing when the DJ spotted her. Settling in his seat, Joker locked his eyes on her when her body started moving, as if on its own, to the music. As usual when she danced, it wasn't long before the Queen of crime had an audience. Her eyes locked on those of her King, and she grinned at him, getting a slight nod in return. Turning to look around at the gathered crowd for a moment, it wasn't long before she pointed at a young man near the front. Turning to him, Joker gave a slightly menacing smile and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"It's your lucky day, kid!"

Blinking in bewilderment, and admittedly shaking a bit from having Joker so suddenly upon him, the young man stammered. Harley giggled and climbed down from her cage, grabbing the shocked man's arm and dragging him back up into said cage with her. Seating himself, he prepared for their normal game of seeing how long he could watch without becoming jealous and shooting the hapless patron. Leaning forward, the King of crime inclined his head slightly, locking eyes with his wife, as the music again changed to a more sultry, sexy song. Behind his booth, the DJ chuckled to himself and shook his head, knowing the henchmen would be cleaning up blood that night.

 **AN: Chapter 33 everyone! I didn't want to go too far into their 'game' because I plan on making the majority of the next chapter about it, and Joker's jealousy. I've received a lot of requests to put more of said jealousy and protectiveness into the story, so I'm going to do my best! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	34. Chapter 34

Motioning for someone to hand a chair up into the cage, it wasn't long before the young man found himself seated in the procured chair. Leaning down over him, Harley whispered in his ear.

"So, what's your name?"

"J…Jason."

"Awww, no need to be so nervous! Just relax an enjoy yourself, Jason."

Taking a deep breath, Jason adjusted his position in his chair and tried his best to relax, KNOWING that Joker was watching the two of them intently. Eventually, his mind focused solely on the dancing woman in front of him, and he completely forgot that the King of crime was sitting not thirty feet from them. Turning back to face Jason, Harley moved forward and settled herself on his lap, straddling his legs. The man let his hands move from his sides to run along her legs, getting a low growl from Joker that only Harley heard. She grinned, not doing a thing about the wandering hands, loving when her puddin got riled up and jealous. Leaning forward, the Queen of crime ran her tongue along the shell of his ear before biting down.

"Having fun, Jason?"

"Uhh huh. You're sexy as fuck!"

A light giggle escaped the woman and she stood up as the song came to an end. When she moved away, Jason stood up and grabbed her by the waist, yanking her back against him.

"You're just gonna leave me like this?"

"I just wanted to dance for ya, not fuck ya."

Turning to lock eyes with her King, she found Joker was no longer in his seat. Looking around and not seeing him, she began to worry a bit. Jason was stronger than he looked, being extremely skinny and wispy. Hoisting her over his shoulder rather easily, he started to walk towards the exit, only to have a bullet meet the back of his left knee. Harley stumbled away from him and moved around behind him, where Joker was walking forward, gun drawn and smoking.

"Puddin! Where'd you go?"

Ignoring her question, he walked forward and tangled a hand in the man's hair, yanking his head back.  
"Where do you think you were going with my wife, kid?"

Jason's voice caught in his throat as he was yanked to his feet by the hand in his hair. It moved to the back of his neck and turned him, pushing him towards the back of the club. Wincing as he was forced to walk on his injured knee, the young man was only able to struggle a little bit. Instead of walking him down the stairs, Joker simply pushed him from the top, watching him tumble with a smile. Walking down in front of Harley, he knelt down next to the groaning man.

"Aw, you fell down! Lemme help ya with that!"

Again grabbing the back of the man's neck, he hauled him to his feet, one ankle clearly broken from the fall. Harley danced around in front of them with a smirk back to both of them. When she walked off, swaying her hips teasingly, Joker growled and tightened his grip on Jason's neck when he couldn't help but look. Shoving his face against the wall, the King of crime snarled menacingly.

"Keep your eyes to yourself, kid."

Groaning when the concrete met his face, his nose breaking easily from the strong shove, Jason whimpered slightly. Reaching the tiled meat locker area, Joker turned him and grabbed his throat, backing him up into a metal table, complete with leather restraints. Once he was in place, Harley came over and secured him to the table with the arm, leg and head straps. Once he was secure, the King of crime released him and backed up, slipping an arm around his Queen's waist and pulling her against his side.

"Shame on you, Harls!"

"For what, Mistah J?"

"Well, look what you did to this poor gentleman!"

Releasing her, he walked over and gestured with his hands towards the man's crotch. The man on the table swallowed audibly, clenching his eyes shut before opening them again when he felt his pants yanked down and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I apologize for my Harley, sir! She's such a tease sometimes. Don't worry, though! We'll take care of this little issue!"

Walking off, Joker opened a cabinet and started to rifle through its contents, while Harley stayed in her place in a chair nearby. A loud 'HA' was heard from behind the table, a loud rattle heard from the cabinet where the King of crime was.

"Didja find it, Mistah J?"

"I certainly did!"

"Uhm….find…find what?"

Appearing in front of the man, Joker simply laughed, setting the found item on the floor out of Jason's view.

"Don't worry about it, son! It's gonna help you with your issue."

Gulping a bit, he tried his best to see what device the two clowns were giggling about. Joker bent down and grabbed a hose from the floor, attaching another component before jamming it onto his erection, causing a loud yelp to escape Jason. Clicking a button on the main area with his foot, caused sharp barbs to emerge from the device. Jason's eyes widened and he looked down at Joker and Harley.

"Please…please no!"

"Well we can't very well let you walk outta here like that!"

"Oooo! Can I push the button, puddin!"

Grinning, the man nodded and stepped back as Harley reached down and flipped the on switch. Moving over to stand next to her husband, the pair simply watched as the device slowly started to rotate, and eventually, the barbs began to dig into his skin. Jason let out a loud, pained scream as his flesh was stripped away. Reaching up, Harley grabbed the back of Joker's neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss, the man's hands resting on her hips. The two of them looked over when the hose and metal tip fell to the ground, Joker grinning maniacally.

"Oops. I think we turned it on too high, Harls! Our friend here has been castrated!"

Stepping over again, Jason found a hand around his neck again, the King of crime in front of him, grin still in place on his lips as he reached over and grabbed a scalpel from the table next to them. Unhooking the head strap, Joker reached up and grabbed Jason by the head, the scalpel right next to his face.

"IF you survive the blood loss, you'll never be able to look at another man's woman ever again."

Holding the man's head still, the clown jammed the scalpel into his right eye, digging around and pulling it back out again before doing the same to the left side. The screams of their victim simply made a wide grin curl onto both his and Harley's faces. Releasing the man from the table, Joker called one of his henchmen and ordered him to drive the man into the middle of the city and dump him. Doing as he was ordered, the henchman drug Jason out to the van and tore down the street. Turning to Harley again, Joker grabbed her by the throat as well, turning and pushing her against the table.

"Somethin` wrong, Mistah J?"

"You're horrible, you know that?"

With a giggle, she relaxed back against the cool metal behind her, neither of them caring about the blood on said table, or the floor. Leaning forward, he caught her in a deep, bruising kiss, fingers digging into her skin.

"Why do we play this game again?"

"Because you're super sexy when you're jealous, puddin."

Growling, he released her throat and pulled back, smoothing his hair back again before tugging his suit jacket down and brushing his hands along the sleeves. Harley stepped forward and kissed his cheek before dancing by him and heading back upstairs to her cage again. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, if even slightly, he turned and followed her, taking his seat next to said cage again. No man, or woman, dared even meet Harley's eyes the rest of the night, somehow knowing what had happened to the young man from before.

 **AN: Here's chapter 34! Jealous, murderous Joker! I know this chapter is short, but hey! I hope this satisfies those of you who wanted a jealous Joker chapter!**


	35. Chapter 35

When the club shut down the next morning, Eric and Mary brought Ollivya home and visited for a couple hours before heading back to their apartment. The entire time the two had been there, the girl hadn't left her father's lap, and now the pair were seated on the floor of their apartment playing with Lucifer. The little black kitten had become more Joker's cat than Ollivya's, having immediately taken a shine to the King of crime. Harley grinned at the sight of the kitten sitting square in the center of her husband's chest, on it's back feet while batting at a toy their daughter was dangling over his head.

"Lucifer really likes ya, Mistah J."

At hearing her words, Joker chuckled at the unintended double meaning of the statement.

"Apparently he does."

Ollivya reached out and patted the kitten on the head once it snatched the toy from her hand and laid down on her father's chest, hugging it. Reaching down, he scratched the cat behind the ear, causing a rumbling purr to erupt from the animal. Joining the two on the floor, the Queen of crime ran a hand down the cat's back, smiling when it turned and batted her hand playfully.

"How can somethin` so small make such a loud noise!"

"You got me on that one, Harls."

Grunting as Lucifer climbed off his chest and into Ollivya's lap, curling up and closing his eyes, still purring loudly, Joker sat up and leaned against the couch behind him. It wasn't long before both girl and cat were sound asleep, and Harley picked them up and carried them into the little girl's room, tucking both of them into her bed. Instead of crawling out from under the covers like a normal cat, Lucifer stretched and put a paw on Ollivya's cheek before falling right back asleep.

"That's ridiculously adorable…"

Walking back out into the living room, Harley lifted an eyebrow when she spied her King moving around in the kitchen on the phone, having a quiet conversation with whoever was on the other end. Having kicked off her heels the second they entered the apartment, she walked as quietly as she could, trying to sneak up on the man. With a heavy sigh, he hung up the phone and turned to look out the window next to where he was standing, catching sight of Harley approaching out of his peripheral vision. Smirking to himself, he allowed her to continue to think she was sneaking up on him.

"Gotcha puddin!"

Turning just as she lept at him, Joker caught her around the waist, her legs wrapping around him. Having been caught, Harley locked her fingers together behind his neck and pouted slightly.

"Can't let me surprise ya even once, huh Mistah J?"

"Course not."

Rolling her eyes, the Queen of crime leaned forward and caught the man in a gentle kiss, which was returned immediately. Not letting her slip back to the floor, Joker walked them to the couch and sat down, letting her stay on his lap after she readjusted her legs a bit. Leaning her forehead against his, Harley met his blue eyes with her green ones, grinning slightly.

"Who were ya talkin` to?"

"Mm, no one important."

When he saw Harley lift an eyebrow and cock her head, he laughed, leaning his head back against the cushion behind him. She leaned forward, again meeting his eyes, hands moving to rest on his shoulders to give her a bit more leverage.

"I don't believe ya."

"Mm, and that's smart, but I'm still not telling you. It's a surprise."

"Oh come on! A hint? Something!"  
"Fine fine…let's see…can I give you a hint without giving it away…hmmmmmm…."

"Puddin!"

"Alright alright! It's going to be your favorite colors, and that's all you get."

Huffing in mild disappointment, Harley smacked his chest lightly, and then froze, slowly trailing her eyes up to his face. His head was lifted, and his eyes were staring right at her, one eyebrow lifted.

"Uhm…sorry…"

"Hmph…you're lucky I'm comfortable right now, Harley."

Giving a nervous little giggle, the Queen of crime stood up and flopped on the couch next to him, crossing her arms. Adjusting his position a bit, Joker sat up and stretched, his arm draping across the back behind her shoulders. The pair sat there for a few hours, simply enjoying the silence and warmth that the fireplace leaked into the room. Having dozed off, the King of crime found himself awakened by an ear-splitting scream from his daughter. Jolting awake, he lept to his feet and bolted into her room, gun drawn, ready for anything. Harley came in behind him and sat down on the edge of her bed, careful not to squish Lucifer who was on the mattress, fur raised and growling in the direction of the window.

"What happened?!"

"There was a man in my room! He went out the window!"

Moving to the window, Joker leaned out, and indeed, there was a hooded figure running down the street.

"Oh hell no."

Growling, he climbed out the window onto the fire escape and rushed down the stairs, jumping from the last landing onto the pavement and rolling. Tucking his gun back into it's holster at his side, he took off at a dead run, his athletic prowess allowing him to run faster than most people. Just as his hand was about to grab the hood of the person in front of him and throw them to the ground, Joker felt something wrap around his ankles, causing him to lose his footing and hit the ground hard. Grunting when his cheek collided with the pavement, he looked up and watched his target vanish around the corner.

"FUCK!"

Sitting up, he untangled the cord and weights from his legs, lifting it and looking at it with a glare. Expecting to see the signature shape of Batman, his eyes narrowed in confusion when he was met with a shape of metal he'd never seen before. Staring him in the face was what looked like a flame with blue and green coloring. Tucking the weighted cord into his pocket, he got up and looked around, his eyes searching for anyone who could have thrown it. When he saw no-one on the street, he growled again and picked up a near-by potted plant from someone's windowsill and threw it against the brick wall with an angry yell.

"Son of a bitch! I'll find you!"

Huffing, he turned on his heel and made his way back to the fire escape leading up to the window, and climbed back inside. Wanting to take no chances, he grabbed a screwdriver from his gun cleaning kit and REMOVED the steps from said fire escape.

"Like to see someone get up here now…"

Seeing the road-burn on his cheek, Harley winced and moved into the bathroom to grab their basic first aid kit. Joker sat down on the edge of his daughter's bed, kissing her forehead as she leaned against his chest.

"It's alright, princess. You're safe."

Coming back into the room, his Queen sat next to him and gently cleaned the scrapes on his pale skin. Once the two of them got Ollivya back to sleep, Joker making sure the window was locked and secure, he and Harley moved off into the living room where he showed her the weighted cord. Blinking at the symbol neither had seen before, she took it from him and grumbled.

"Definitely not Batsy, unless he's turned into a flame guy or something."

Taking the item back from her, he laid it out on their kitchen table and sat down, staring at the blue and green flame for a good fifteen or twenty minutes, something about it suddenly seeming familiar to him. Shaking his head, he sighed and leaned back when he felt his wife's hands on his shoulders from behind.

"We should get some rest puddin…unless you're not plannin` on openin` the club tonight?"

"No, we'll open. I just…something about this symbol seems familiar and I can't put my finger on it. It's gonna drive me crazy…well…more crazy than I already am."

Putting the cord away, he allowed himself to be led into their bedroom where he changed clothes and laid down. It wasn't long before Harley joined him, laying her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

 **AN: Chapter 35 guys! Who was the random guy that was in Ollivya's room? And who stopped Joker from catching him?! A new hero is making their presence known in Gothamn city?! The next few chapters will more than likely have flashbacks and backstory for our favorite clown (my own creations since there isn't one concrete backstory that I know of)! Keep reading to find out what's going on!**


	36. Chapter 36

Later on that night, the family made their way downstairs to the club. Joker chuckled when he peered out the small window in the door, seeing a line outside as the club had stayed closed an hour longer than usual. Flipping a master switch, the clown turned on the lights and fog machines. Once his henchmen took their places, Joker opened the doors and personally welcomed his patrons. Moving back when people began filing in, the King of crime joined his Queen and Princess in his office.

"All those people were already waiting outside?"

"What can I say, baby? People love it here!"

Harley giggled and went back to brushing Ollivya's hair, pulling it back into a low ponytail. A knock on the office door got Joker's attention, and he stood to answer it. Pulling the door open, he found himself looking at empty space. Blinking in confusion, he stepped out into the hallway and looked both directions before turning to go back into the office. His eyes then landed on a knife pinning a small paper to the door, and he let out a low growl before dislodging the blade.

"Everything okay puddin?"

"I think so."

Closing the door again, Joker moved to his desk and sat down, putting the knife in a drawer. Running his eyes over the note, a low, dangerous growl escaped him.

" _I know who you really are, and I know everything you've done. You created me, Jack, and now I'm going to make your life a living hell!"_

The man clenched his fist, crumpling the paper before dropping it into the drawer along with the knife. Seeing his reaction caused Harley to lift an eyebrow and peer curiously in his direction. Joker simply shook his head when he met her eyes, silently saying he would explain later. Giving a small smile, she went back to watching Ollivya play a game on the tablet they'd stolen for her on a recent date night. Peering over out of curiosity when he heard coughs and beeping coming from the game, the King of crime moved to the couch.

"Whatcha playin`, princess?"

"Plague Inc! I'm trying to destroy the world with a virus!"

"Oh yeah? How ya doin?"

"Pretty good! A million people have died so far!"

"That's my girl."

Patting his daughter on the head, Joker walked out of the office and into the main club, making a wide circle, his sharp blue eyes scanning the crowd. Harley watched him patrol their business like a hungry lion, waiting to pounce on its prey. Ollivya remained oblivious, too engrossed in her game to care about anything else going on. Looking down when the girl gave a happy squeal, the Queen of crime grinned when she saw that her daughter had destroyed the human race and won the game.

"Mommy I won!"

"You sure did! Good job!"

Closing out of the current scenario, Ollivya loaded a new one into the game and grinned.

"Now I'm a bacteria!"

Shaking her head at their daughter's apparent knack for destroying all life with random sicknesses, Harley kissed her on top of the head. Joker re-entered the office a few minutes later and again joined his wife and daughter on the couch. The trio all shared a chuckle when Ollivya named her in-game disease 'Batman', the girl sharing her parents' distaste for the caped hero. After the scenario ran its course, and they were informed that 'Batman' destroyed the world, all three broke into laughter. Said laughter caught the attention of Croc, who looked in the window and grunted in amusement.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in, Harls!"

Hearing the sudden exclamation by her husband, Harley smiled when she saw Deadshot enter the building. Standing, Joker exited the office and met the assassin with a handshake and hand on the shoulder.

"Hey, J. It's been a while since I've been here just to visit. How ya`ll doin?"

Leading the man back into the office so they could talk without having to scream at each other, the clown explained what had been happening. Also mentioning the new threat, he handed one of the weighted flame symbols to Deadshot. Grunting and turning it over in his hand, the assassin met his friend's eyes.

"This symbol's been poppin up all over Gotham in the last 24 hours. Whoever this is, they're more trouble for us than the bat is."

Taking the symbol back, Joker tucked it into his desk drawer again, alongside the dagger and note. Interlacing his fingers under his chin, the King of crime leaned forward, elbows on his desk. A million thoughts fighting for attention is his demented little brain. The fact that the person who'd left the note had called him Jack, a name he hadn't heard in a long time, raised about a billion red flags for the clown. Finally looking up from her game, Ollivya grinned when she saw Deadshot sitting on the couch.

"Uncle Floyd!"

"Hey kiddo!"

Laying her tablet on the table in front of them, she stood up and ran over, throwing her arms around the man's neck with a giggle, causing him to chuckle and pull her into his lap. Suddenly standing, Joker's eyes were locked on a figure moving through the crowd of people, a growl slipping from his lips. His sudden reaction caused Harley to stand as well, lifting an eyebrow when she followed his line of sight. Standing stone-still in the middle of the gyrating crowd, was a man in all black, with neon blue hair and green eyes that almost seemed to glow. Deadshot stood alongside them, and Ollivya sat back down on the couch, going back to her tablet and games.

"Who's that, J?"

"No idea…"

Pulling his gun from its holster, the King of crime made sure it was fully loaded before leaving the office to confront the strange man. Once he got out into the crowd, the blue-haired figure had vanished. With a growl, he walked through the throngs of gyrating bodies, and as soon as he was out of sight of his family and the assassin, the figure rushed him, sending both of them tumbling out the side door. Rolling and getting to his feet, the clown pulled his gun again and aimed it at the man in front of him, blue eyes meeting electric green.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"You mean you don't recognize me?"

"Should I?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll remember me soon enough, Jack. For now, all you need to know, is that my name is Nitros, and I'm going to be your worst nightmare."

"Don't CALL me that!"

"Why not? It's your name, isn't it? What kind of villain name is JOKER, by the way?"

A loud growl escaped the clown, and he fired off three shots from his pistol, each one missing the mark and hitting the wall behind where the man USED to be. A laugh came from behind him, and Joker turned around, aiming his gun again.

"You're so SLOW Jack! Gonna have to get quicker if you want to hit me! I'm going for now, but don't think this is the last you'll see of me!"

A flash momentarily blinded the King of crime, and when it died down, the man known as Nitros was gone. Blinking in disbelief, he moved around the area where they had been, grunting when no sign of the new threat could be found. Grunting, he turned and walked back inside, holstering his gun as he did. When he reached the office again, both Harley and Deadshot turned to him with concerned expressions when they saw his jacket was smeared with dirt from the ground.

"Puddin?"

Meeting her eyes, Joker's own were ice cold and gray in color, a surefire sign he was pissed off. Not pressing him, the Queen of crime looked away from his gaze, that look always unnerving her slightly. Deadshot, however, wasn't phased as easily, and asked what had happened. Sitting down, he sighed and told them of the encounter with the new apparent hero known as Nitros.

 **AN: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 36! Who is this Nitros and how does he know Joker?! The name Jack is the only one I could find online for Mistah J, so please be gentle. As always, review if you enjoyed the chapter!**


	37. Chapter 37

**!WARNING!**

 **Extreme sexual content and crudeness ahead! If this bothers you, please skip this chapter!**

After about a week of run-ins with Nitros, and many unsuccessful attempts at taking him out, Joker was on edge, and livid with just about anyone who even looked at him funny. The only one who was spared his rage was Ollivya, with even Harley getting a stern look or tone every now and then. The clown had been wracking his brain for any ideas on who Nitros could be, as each time the man had shown up, he'd revealed more and more about Joker's past life. Down in the basement, he'd been working on something at his workbench, and one of the henchmen made the mistake of teasing him about the new hero, and had promptly been shot in the head, brains and blood splattering on the metal table.

"Fuck…now I have to clean this up…"

Growling and throwing the screwdriver he'd been holding across the room, he stood and picked up a bucket. Filling it with water and soap, he grabbed a sponge and moved to the table. Having heard the gunshot, Harley descended the steps and entered the room, leaning on the wall with her arms crossed.

"Puddin? What'd he do to deserve that?"

"Go back upstairs, Harley."

Lifting an eyebrow, the woman ignored his request and stepped forward, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. Feeling the touch, he jerked said shoulder from under her hand and shot her a glare from the corner of his eye before going back to his task.

"I said go back upstairs."

"Ugh, y`know what, fine. Have fun down here with yourself, JACK."

A sudden growl escaped the King of crime, and he turned, immediately reaching out and tangling his hand in Harley's hair, yanking her head back.

"What the fuck did you just call me?"

The grip in her hair caused a surprised, slightly pained gasp to escape her lips, and she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. When she didn't provide an answer, Joker grabbed the back of her shirt and practically threw her back against the table behind her. Grunting when she felt the table, thankfully wet with water now instead of blood, she gasped again when she found herself face-to-face with a VERY agitated clown.

"Puddin I…."

A hand on her throat cut off her speech, as well as the majority of her air supply. Angry gray eyes burned into her green ones, and his lips turned up into a sneer. Afraid to move, Harley stayed in place, even when he released her neck and turned away from her. Stepping back, Joker moved over to his workbench and started digging through cabinets and drawers. Once the Queen of crime gathered enough nerve to speak again, her voice was soft and timid for once.

"Mistah J?"

He didn't answer, but stopped digging around when he found what he was looking for. Turning around again, he hooked a finger at her and she immediately stepped forward to stand in front of him.

"You've made me a very angry man, and now, you're gonna pay for it."

Harley gulped involuntarily, having experienced Joker's anger full-force early on in their relationship. Putting a hand on top of her head, he pushed and she dropped to her knees, peering up at him. Again swallowing audibly, the woman reached out with slightly shaking hands, carefully unfastening his pants and pulling them down slightly. Cold gray eyes watched her every move, hand tangling in her hair as she leaned forward and ran her tongue up the length of his shaft. Growling, the man tightened his hand in her hair and pulled her head forward more. Giving a soft groan despite the circumstances, Harley closed her eyes and took him into her mouth. Joker let a low growl escape him again and he let his eyes fall shut halfway.

Wincing as his grip on her hair again tightened, she simply held still as his hips started moving. Peering up at him, hoping to see his anger lifted at least a little bit, she was met with a sneer. Dropping her eyes again, she scrunched the shut a bit when she felt the tip of his erection brush the back of her throat. Joker shifted his grip a bit, now holding her head with both hands, hips never slowing from the quick, somewhat harsh pace he set. Despite knowing that he would never actually _kill_ her, and that he would more than likely feel horrible after he calmed down later, Harley felt fear growing in her mind as her air supply was repeatedly blocked off. After a few more moments, he released her hair and stepped back, causing his Queen to take a deep breath and stare up at him.

"Get up."

Scrambling to her feet at his tone, green eyes met gray, and a gun barrel met her forehead. Her eyes widened and a slight whimper escaped her.

"Mistah J, please…."

A sharp growl was his response, and she immediately closed her mouth, biting her lower lip.

"Turn around, and bend over like a good girl."

"But I…."

"NOW."

Again closing her mouth, Harley turned her back to him and leaned forward, resting her arms and chest on the cold metal table that now sat horizontal like a normal table. Feeling his hands on her hips, gentle for a brief moment, caused a light sigh to escape her, before it was replaced by a surprised squeak as he brought a hand down on her butt cheek. The sudden sting, and lingering pain, caused her to bite her lip and clench her eyes. Normally, Harley enjoyed their rough, kinky games, but when the man was genuinely angry with her, it wasn't quite as enjoyable. Joker pulled a knife from his coat and sliced her shorts from her body, along with her underwear, watching as both fluttered to the ground. The barrel of his gun, that had been pressed to her forehead, now rested against the back of her head.

"Move, and I'll blow your brains out. Understood?"

"Yes daddy..."

"Good girl…"

Again, the King of crime brought a hand down on her rear end, smirking when she again whimpered. Pulling his loose tie from around his neck, he tied a slipknot in it and lopped it around her neck, cinching it down tight before shoving himself into her. Feeling the sudden tightness around her neck, the woman panicked a bit, reaching up towards the tie. A sharp snap of his hips and a growl caused her to freeze.

"I didn't say you could move, did I? Put your hand back down."

"I…I'm sorry."

A snort was his response, and his hips snapped forward again, keeping his pace quick and harsh. His hand pulled on the tie around her neck, pulling her head back and nearly cutting off her air supply completely. She clenched her eyes shut and let out soft squeaks every time he pushed into her, not able to make much more of a noise thanks to the tightness on her neck. Before long, his free hand rested on her lower back, nails digging into the skin, leaving red marks. Unable to move due to his harsh thrusts, she tried to let her forehead rest on the cool metal in front of her. When Joker saw this, he yanked hard on the tie, momentarily blocking her air flow and causing her lips to open in a silent scream.

"Stop moving, damn it."

Quickly nodding, Harley took a breath when his grip loosened just enough to let her get some air. Despite the slight pain in her body from the rough treatment, it wasn't long before the Queen of crime felt her release approaching. When he felt her start to tense, he pushed into her and froze, leaning over her back and growling in her ear.

"Don't you dare…"

"I…don't think I…"

"You cum before I tell you to, you're dead."

Biting her lip again, Harley clenched her eyes shut as he started to move again. Fighting off her release was one of the hardest things she'd ever done in her life, and feeling him still pounding into her was threatening to break her resolve. The low, constant growl he seemed to be emitting from deep in his chest caused a soft whimper to escape her as her body started to tense against her wishes again. Joker again pushed in and stopped moving, leaning over again and biting down on her shoulder before speaking into her ear.

"Ask me nicely, and I might let you…"

"Please! I can't take any more…please, daddy…please let me cum…"

A low growl again slipped from his lips and he started to move his hips again, digging his fingers into her skin.

"Do it…cum for me…"

Hearing his words, Harley stopped fighting and her body tensed, shaking hard with her release. Her muscles clenching around him caused the clown to reach his own release with a loud moan, pulling hard on the tie again, cutting off her air one last time. As soon as his body calmed down, he let go of the end of the tie, letting her reach up and loosen it, taking a deep breath of air and collapsing against the table. A loud moan escaped her as he slipped from her body and tucked himself back into his pants. Once he was situated, he pulled her up by the hair and grunted into her ear.

"Go clean yourself up. You're a mess. I don't want to see you out of our apartment the rest of the night."

"Yessir."

Taking the coat he offered her, as he still didn't want his men to see her body, she wrapped it around herself and fled upstairs to the apartment, suddenly glad Ollivya was with Deadshot and Zoe for the night. The pain coursing through her body finally got to her, and Harley collapsed onto the bed, his tie still draped loosely around her neck, and fell into the arms of sleep. Downstairs, Joker's anger had lessened considerably after the outlet of fucking his Queen senseless, and he winced a bit when his mind reasserted itself. Looking down at his hand, he sighed when he saw blood drying under his nails where he'd broken the skin of her waist, and he moved over to the sink to wash his hands.

 **AN: You were warned! My fiance gave me some ideas for this chapter, and I ran with it! Hope you guys enjoyed it, and it wasn't TOO smutty for you! Let me know if you'd like to see more like this in the future!**


	38. Chapter 38

It was a couple hours before the man finished cleaning up the blood and guts from the room downstairs. Once he did finish, he dropped his shirt in the trash, the white stained almost completely red, and headed upstairs to the apartment. When he entered, he heard soft hisses coming from the bathroom attached to their bedroom, and slowly moved over. Lucifer, the little black kitten who wasn't so little anymore, meowed at him on his way by, and he scratched him behind the ear. Moving into the bedroom, Joker approached the bathroom door and knocked.

"Harley?"

"M…Mistah J?"

"Open up…"

After a bit of hesitation, she clicked the lock and opened the door. His eyes took in her nude form, trailing over the bruises that littered her body, from her neck down to her hips, and he winced visibly.

"God damn….I…"

Biting her lower lip, and not answering should he grow angry again and take it out on her already battered body, she simply watched him closely, gauging his reaction. Stepping forward into the bathroom, he let a finger trail down her body gently.

"I…I'm SO sorry…I didn't actually HURT you, did I?"

"My neck kinda hurts, actually."

Wrapping a gentle arm around her waist he pulled her close to his chest and sighed. Hesitantly, she lifted her arms and let one hand rest on his chest, the other looping around his neck. His lips gently pressed against the bruises littering hers, and he again let out a soft sigh.

"You know I'd never intentionally hurt you…right?"

"Oh puddin, I know. I made you angry, or rather, you were already angry and I pushed you over the edge. I'm sorry."

Releasing her when she moved to step back, he watched her closely, shaking his head at seeing the open wounds on her hips from his nails. She pulled a shirt down over her body and moved by him to sit on the bed, patting the spot next to her. Joker moved over and sat down, laying back when she pushed on his chest. A few minutes later, she laid down as well, ear over his heart.

"I love you, puddin. No matter what you do to me, I'll always love you."

A soft chuckle escaped the King of crime, and he pressed his lips to her forehead. The next few days passed quickly, with Joker making sure Harley got whatever she wanted. It was on one of those nights, where the two of them were out robbing stores and causing generalized mayhem, that Nitros made an appearance again. Skidding to a halt as the man appeared in front of the car, the clown growled and told his Queen to stay inside before getting out to face the new hero.

"What do you want from me?!"

"I want you to remember what happened, what it was that made me this way! Come on Jackie-boy!"

At hearing the nickname from his past, Joker froze where he was standing, eyes wide in disbelief. Nitros, seeing his expression, smirked and chuckled.

"That ring a bell? If you remember, you'll know where to find me."

With a flash of light, the man was gone, leaving the King of crime alone with his thoughts. Shaking his head, the man climbed back into the car and silently headed back to the club. The pair of clowns sat down in his office, and Harley cautiously prodded him to share his thoughts.

"There's only one person who's ever called me Jackie-boy…ONE."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _It was near sunset one night in Gotham City, and a sleek black car pulled into the garage of the T.J.N auto-shop. The owner poked his head out of the office, and when he saw who climbed out of the car, he shook his head._

" _Where'd this one come from, Jack?"_

" _People really need to stop leaving these nice cars unlocked!"_

" _One of these days you're gonna get caught."_

" _By who? Pretty sure the Bat doesn't go after petty car thieves, Ty."_

" _Y`know those guys that run around in blue? The POLICE? Yeah, THEM."_

 _Rolling his eyes, Jack walked over and punched the other man in the arm playfully, grinning at him._

" _It's not like I'm keepin` it, man. Just wanted to take it for a spin. One day, I'll be able to afford one of my own."_

 _Walking over to the car and making a wide circle around it, Tyler let out a low whistle. Jack smirked and leaned against the wall, watching him examine the Mercedes._

" _This IS a nice car."  
"See? I don't just steal any old piece of shit."_

" _You're insane, little brother."_

" _Hey! I'm only younger by a few minutes!"_

" _Still younger, Jackie-boy. Come on, you can give me a ride home, and then RETURN this car to it's proper owner."_

 _Grunting, Jack climbed back into the Mercedes and turned the key, bringing the car roaring to life. Tyler climbed into the passenger's side and couldn't help but grin at the power he could practically feel._

" _You wanna take it for a joy ride, dontcha, Ty?"_

" _Shut it, little brother."_

 _With a laugh, the pair of brothers headed home, exceeding the speed limit as they did. Once he dropped Tyler off at home, Jack drove the car back to its parking spot and got out, leaving a note that read:_

" _Thanks for the ride, had fun."_

 _Leaving it on the steering wheel for the owner to find, he climbed onto his motorcycle that was hidden out of view and headed home again. Once there, the two of them shared a quick dinner before retiring to bed. Over breakfast the next morning, Tyler tried, yet again, to get his brother to work at the auto shop with him._

" _I could use the help, Jack…it'd be honest money, and it'd be a family-run business. Think about it, little brother."_

" _I've told you, I'm not working in some greasy auto-shop! I love you, brother, but its not happening."_

 _With a sigh, Tyler watched as his brother headed out to go do whatever it was he did during the day. Finishing his breakfast, the older Napier went to work, opening his shop. As usual, about sunset, Jack drove in with a new car that he'd stolen for a joyride. This time, it was a dark purple, almost brand new Lamborghini. Tyler's eyes went wide when he saw the classy car, and immediately yelled at his brother for taking something so expensive._

" _Oh calm down, man! No one saw me!"  
"I don't care! Take it back, now! A car like this is going to be missed immediately! Jack, you've gone too far this time!"_

" _What the fuck's stuck in your tailpipe, man? It's not like I killed the guy to get this thing."_

 _Grunting, Tyler moved over and got into the car, opening the dash and looking for any paperwork that might tell him who his dimwitted brother had stolen from. When he found what he was looking for, he paled and chucked the book at Jack. He fumbled a bit before catching it and looking down at the name printed on the papers spewing out at him._

" _Oh fuck…"_

" _You stole from the biggest arms dealer in Gotham!"_

 _A sudden ticking noise got the attention of both brothers, and together, they moved to the back of the car and opened the trunk. Staring them right in the face was a bomb, counting down from five. Both of them turned to run, but Tyler's foot got caught in a cable hanging from his car lift, and he fell. Turning, Jack moved to go back in, but was too late as the bomb went off. While the explosion was small, the flying debris from the back of the Lambo pierced two Nitrous Oxide tanks a few feet away, and they caused a much, much larger explosion. Jack was sent flying back, across the street as his brother's shop was engulfed in blue and green flames._

" _TYLER! Oh fuck!"_

 _When paramedics and firefighters arrived, Tyler was pulled from the building, miraculously clinging to life. Jack went to the hospital to visit his brother every night for the next week, before his stealing and life of crime finally caught up with him. On a night when he was walking back towards his house, Jack had a run in with batman, and not wanting to go to jail, ran. Somehow, the man ended up inside the ACE chemical factory on a catwalk overlooking multiple vats of different solutions. Batman followed, and the two of them had a tussle, with the Bat knocking the young man off the catwalk and into one of the vats below. After a few minutes, a hand broke the surface, and Jack climbed out of the chemicals, landing with a yell on the floor as his skin burned._

 _Grabbing a hose that had been on the floor, more than likely from the workers washing stray chemical from it when the plant closed, he sprayed himself, cleaning the solution from his skin. When he turned, and saw his reflection in the glass on the tank next to him, a strangled yell escaped him and he fell to his knees. His skin was pale white and his hair was bright, neon green. Leaning forward, he rested his forehead on the ground and let out another loud, pained yell, that before long morphed into demented laughter. Once the laughter died down, he stood up and stumbled his way out of the factory, stealing some new clothes from an unlocked locker on his way out. Batman was nowhere to be seen, a fact that made the man sneer as he made his way to the apartment he'd shared with his brother Tyler._

 _Once there, he piled his belongings into a backpack and grabbed the keys to his motorcycle. Climbing onto the sleek purple bike, he tore down the street, helmet hiding his new appearance from the public._

END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seated across from her King in the office, Harley stared, dumbfounded at what he'd just revealed to her. Leaning forward, Joker rested his forehead in his hands, grumbling to himself.

"So….he blames you for the explosion?"

"I'm the one who stole the car and brought it to his shop, so yeah, he does. Rightfully so, too."

Moving over, she rested her hand on his back, rubbing lightly as he groaned and laid his head on his arms at the desk. After a few minutes, he sat up again and turned, reaching out to pull Harley into his lap, resting his forehead against her shoulder.

"I know where he wants me to meet him."

"You're not going by yourself, are you?"

"I have to, Harls. This is my fight, not just with him, but with my past. It's something I HAVE to do myself."

"Just…promise you'll be careful, puddin."

"Don't worry, baby, I'm comin` back in one piece."

Pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, he eased her off his lap and stood up. She stepped back to allow him to get by her, but caught his wrist at the last second, wary of letting him go off to face Nitros alone.

"Mistah J…"

"Shhh, don't worry. I'll be alright. You're in charge until I get back, and I'll call you as soon as I finish."

With a slight nod and sigh, she pressed a kiss to his cheek before he swept out of the office and outside. Climbing into the Lambo, he shook himself a bit before pulling out onto the street and heading towards where he and Tyler used to live before their lives changed so drastically.

 **AN: FLASHBACK! WOO! I know this backstory isn't anywhere near his real one (besides the chemical part) but I wanted to give him my own origin story! I hope no one minds that. PLEASE, if you want to give me ideas/suggestions do so in a PRIVATE MESSAGE and don't spam the reviews with them. I will reply to messages as quickly as I can. Thanks for reading!**


	39. Chapter 39

Slowing to a stop as he approached the site of the old auto-shop, the ground still littered with debris from years ago. Joker threw the car into park and turned it off, getting out and tucking the keys into his pocket. Shutting the door, he walked over to where the shop once stood, carefully picking his way through the twisted metal and brick. Kneeling down, he moved aside a small sheet of metal and picking up the old license plate laying on the ground. Brushing the dust and dirt off, he ran his eyes over the numbers, recognizing it as the plate from the car his brother had owned.

"So….you DO remember, eh Jackie-boy?"

Dropping the license plate back to the ground, the King of crime stood up straight again, dusting his hands off before turning to face Nitros.

"Tyler…"

"That explosion…it nearly killed me. If the NOS that didn't go up in flames hadn't gotten into my blood stream, I WOULD have died."

"So why are you just now coming after me? It's been so long since it happened…."

"I just recently found out who, and where you were."

Shaking his head and chuckling a bit, Joker took a single step towards Nitros, hands tucked into his pockets. A flash of light was seen, and the clown found himself pinned to the ground amid the debris by the throat. Pulling his gun, he pressed the barrel to the other man's temple with a glare.

"I don't want to kill you, Tyler, but I will if I have to."

"Oh, you don't WANT to kill me, huh?"

"No. I don't."

"Why not?"

"Because I know you don't want to kill me, either."

Grunting, Tyler released his neck and stood up, pulling Joker up by the shirt collar and pushing him back. Running a hand through his hair to smooth it back against his head again, the King of crime watched the other man carefully.

"I just wanted you to remember what happened, that's all, Jack."

"Now that I know who you are…I'm going to ask you this ONCE. PLEASE, leave me and my family alone. I don't ask people for things, Tyler."

"Wait….family? You have a family?"

"Yes. I married Harley, and we have a daughter."

"I see."

The man turned away and shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck with a sigh. Joker tucked his gun back into its holster and adjusted his shirt collar where the other man had yanked him off the ground with it. Tyler, or Nitros turned around again and sat down on a bench near where the entrance to the auto-shop would have been, and motioned Joker to join him. Cautiously, he moved over and indeed sat, leaning back against the bench behind him.

"So what the hell happened to you, Jack? How'd you end up like this?"

"Ask the big bad Bat, it's his fault."

"Batman?"

With a light growl, the King of crime nodded and explained what had happened between him and Batman in the chemical factory. By the end of the story, Tyler had an eyebrow lifted in disbelief. Chuckling slightly at the look on his brother's face, Joker stretched and stood up, walking back over to the debris pile.

"Y`know, I could rebuild this place for you. You could have at least part of your old life back."

"And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"Oh come on! I'm one of the richest crime bosses in Gotham! I can do whatever I want!"

Rolling his eyes, Tyler stood up and walked over as well, his eyes landing on the remnants of the T.J.N sign that once sat on top of the building. Both brothers looked up as something blocked out the moonlight for a split second. The object of their conversation a few minutes before now stood in front of them, stepping forward.

"Well, speak of the devil! Heya Batsy!"

"Joker. You're going back to Arkham tonight."

"Awwww, come on Bats, I haven't done anything wrong….today, anyways."

Ducking as Batman moved forward and threw a punch towards his head, Joker drove a fist into the stomach of his suit, grinning at getting a grunt from the hero. His grin was soon wiped from his face as the man turned and drove his other fist straight into the clown's chest, sending him stumbling backwards, tripping over some of the debris behind him. A low hiss escaped him as a stray metal shard stuck itself into his side when he landed. The Bat's next attack, however, was blocked as in a flash of light, Nitros appeared in front of him, catching his arm and pushing him back with a kick to the chest. Using the distraction to his advantage, the blue-haired man reached down and pulled Joker to his feet, pushing him towards his car. Taking the hint, the King of crime climbed into the driver's seat of his Lambo, and looked over when someone got into the other side.

"Let's get the hell out of here!"

Jamming the key into the ignition, the pair were soon tearing through the streets, being followed by the Batmobile. Pulling a machine gun from the back of the car, Joker motioned Tyler to take the wheel as he leaned out the window of the car, aiming, and unleashing a barrage of bullets on the black car. One of them hit the front right tire, and a demented laugh escaped the clown as the car skidded and flipped onto its top. Tossing the gun back through the window and into the back, he slid back into the car and took the wheel back. It wasn't long before the Lambo pulled to a stop in the hidden parking garage of Funhouse.

"God damn….where the heck'd you learn to drive like that?"

"Ha! You know I've ALWAYS driven like that."

"I should get out of here…but I'll stay in touch. I miss my brother, despite you being a criminal mastermind."

With a chuckle, they climbed out of the car, and Nitros vanished in a bright flash of light. Adjusting his clothes, Joker hissed when the metal shard reminded him in was still in his skin by cutting a bit deeper. Leaning on his car, he unbuttoned the shirt and pulled it to the side, gripping the shard and pulling it from his body.

"Stupid bat."

Grunting, he dropped it to the ground and moved back inside, entering his office when he saw Harley stand up when she saw him. The moment he was inside said office, he was enveloped in a hug. Feeling the wetness on his side, the Queen of crime looked down and then met his eyes with a lifted eyebrow.

"What? Batsy decided to pay us a visit."

"Sit down, puddin. I'll take care of it."

Seating himself on the edge of his desk, he removed his shirt and grunted at the blood stain on the white fabric. It wasn't long before she was back at his side, carefully cleaning and bandaging his wound.

"So…Nitros didn't do this?"

"No. All he wanted to do was talk, surprisingly enough. Bats however, wanted to take me back to Arkham, and wasn't very happy when I said no."

Finishing with his side, Harley put everything back in the first aid kit and stowed it in the closet again. Moving back over, she sat next to him and put her hand on his leg. The pair talked for a bit, watching over their club and relaxing against the couch. Harley's phone buzzed with a message, and when she pulled it from her pocket to see who was sending it, she smiled a bit and showed it to him.

"Guess Livvy needs me."

"Of course. I'll be here when you get back."

Standing, the Queen of crime kissed his forehead and left the office, tucking the phone back into her pocket. Standing up and looking out the office window at the patrons, Joker sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Ollivya had been feeling crappy for a few days, and the pair had been switching off taking care of her. Harley returned a bit later, sitting down on the couch with a smile.

"Everything alright?"

"Mm hm. She had a bad dream."

A soft chuckle escaped the King of crime and he turned from the window, watching as people slowly started to file out of the club as 2 am approached. As soon as the last patron was gone, a few having to be removed by force, via Croc and the others, Joker reached up and shut the lights out. He and Harley made their way upstairs to the apartment, checking on Ollivya before retiring to bed themselves.


	40. Chapter 40

When the sun peeked up over the horizon, Joker found himself awakened by the sound of coughing from Ollivya's room. Extracting himself from bed, he entered the room and knelt down next to the bed, rubbing her back as she sat up. When the coughing fit died down, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I'll bring you some water, princess."

Standing, the King of crime moved into the kitchen and pulled a glass from one of the cabinets, filled it with water, and took it back to her. The little girl took the glass and drained it before handing it back to Joker, who sat it down on the bedside table. Kissing her forehead when she laid back down, he stepped out of the room and picked up his phone from the table. Calling the doctor he'd hired when Harley had been pregnant, it wasn't long before she showed up and was checking Ollivya while he and his Queen stood out in the living room.

"I hope it's nothing serious…."

"I'm sure she's fine, Harls."

About that time, the doctor came out of the room and smiled at them.

"Looks like she might have the flu, Mr. and Mrs. J. It should resolve itself as long as she stays hydrated and eats well. Give her Tylenol for the fever, and she should be better in about a week."

"Ah, thank you, doctor."

"Of course. If she gets worse, give me a call."

Once the doctor was gone, Harley went into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of her daughter's bed. The girl sat up a bit and leaned over, laying her head on the Queen of crime's leg, coughing a bit again. Joker entered the room as well and leaned on the door frame.

"Does anything sound good to eat, Livvy?"

After a few minutes, she muttered something softly, and Joker moved out into the kitchen to scour their cabinets. At finding no soup anywhere in said kitchen, he grunted and returned to the doorway.

"No soup to be found."

"Well poo. If you stay here with her, puddin, I'll go get some. It's easier for me to disguise myself than you, after all."

Nodding, he chuckled and walked over to the bed, kissing Harley's forehead as she stood up. She slipped an arm around his waist, giving him a gentle hug as she moved off into the bathroom. Coming out a few minutes later, her hair was stripped of the pink and blue, and she was in normal clothes.

"I'll be back soon."

Leaning over, Harley kissed the top of her daughter's head, and then caught Joker in a quick kiss before heading out. The pair of father and daughter spent the time while she was gone sitting on the girl's bed, coloring together. It was a couple hours before the Queen of crime returned, a couple bags in each hand. Peering into Ollivya's room, the woman smiled widely at what she saw. Their daughter was laying down, almost sound asleep, while her husband sat on the edge of her bed, reading from a brightly colored story book. Moving off into the kitchen and sitting the bags down, she went about fixing one of the cans she'd procured. In just a few minutes, she came into the bedroom with the bowl and a spoon.

"Still hungry princess?"

"Uh huh."

The little girl sat up slowly and stretched, rubbing her eyes and crossing her legs. Joker grabbed a tray from the other room and brought it in, with Harley putting the bowl, spoon and glass of water on it. Coughing a bit, she picked up the spoon and took a bite of the soup with a smile.

"Thanks mommy."

The woman leaned down and kissed the top of her head, she and Joker moving off into the living room.

"And you didn't think you'd be a good dad….that's hilarious."

"Well, what can I say…it just kinda happened…"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, her arms going around his neck with a smile. Harley pulled him down, their lips meeting in a gentle, loving kiss before they let their foreheads rest together.

"I love you, Puddin."

"I love you too, Harls."

The pair sat on the couch, her head resting in his lap as he combed his long fingers through her hair slowly. They spoke softly to one another, one of her hands holding his free one against her chest. A soft call from Ollivya's room caused her to smile and get up, going in to collect the dishes and take her turn reading to the girl until she fell asleep. Once Harley was back in their daughter's room, the King of crime got up and wandered into the kitchen, getting a glass of water for himself before looking over as there was a knock on the door. Moving to said door, he pulled it open and lifted an eyebrow at the henchman on the other side.

"Boss. There's someone downstairs to see you."

Rolling his eyes, he told the henchman he'd be downstairs momentarily before moving into his room to get dressed. Harley poked her head into the room with a curious expression.

"Goin` somewhere?"

"One of the boys said I have a visitor downstairs."

"Oh, okay then!"

Chuckling softly, he pulled his suit jacket on and left the apartment, heading down to the office situated just off the club area. Seated in said office, was none other than Deadshot and Zoe. The clown smiled and pushed the door open, lifting an eyebrow at the expression on the assassin's face. As soon as Zoe saw him, the now 21 year old standing up and hugging him.

"Hey, Uncle J."

"Hey there. What's wrong with him?"

"He got a weird letter, I think that's why he's acting funny…"

Joker moved over and sat down next to the man, poking his shoulder. Turning his head, Deadshot did not look impressed by the man's attempt at humor. Holding his hands up in a show of peace, the King of crime scooted away a bit.

"What's this letter?"

The assassin pulled it out of his jacket pocket and handed it over, growling to himself. Cocking an eyebrow, he pulled the letter out of the envelope and unfolded it, letting his eyes run over the letters on the paper. As he continued to read, his eyes narrowed and his light smile dropped, a low growl slipping from his lips.

"Any idea where this came from?"

"Nah…no clue. It just showed up in my kitchen yesterday."

Handing it back, he folded his hands under his chin and grunted slightly, thinking. The three of them stayed in the office, discussing the letter for a couple hours before his Joker's phone rang. Grunting, he pulled it from his pocket and peered at the screen for a second before clicking the button.

"Yes?"

"Hey, Jackie-boy."

"How the hell did you get my….y`know what, never mind, I don't wanna know."

"I'm going to be close by later, and want to meet my sister-in-law and niece."

"Maybe. I can't talk right now, am dealing with some stuff."

Before Tyler could respond, Joker hung up his phone and turned back to Deadshot and Zoe. After another hour of discussing, the two of them left the club to head home. Stretching, Joker stood up and made his way back upstairs, hearing a yell from his Queen about halfway up the steps.

"PUDDIN!"

Hearing the tone of her voice, he pulled his gun from its holster and entered the apartment, aiming inside.

"What the hell's going on up here?"

"Mouse!"

His arm holding the gun dropped and he lifted an eyebrow at her before shaking his head.

"A mouse? Really?"

Grunting, the clown put his gun away and went on the search for the intruder. Lucifer wandered by him, mewing and rubbing on his leg, and he picked the cat up and held him up in front of his face.

"Isn't this your job?"

With a low purr, Lucifer licked his nose and he snorted, putting the cat back down on the floor. It wasn't long until Joker found the little mouse hiding in the corner of the kitchen and he picked it up by the tail. Taking it downstairs, he released the creature outside before moving back up to the apartment.

"Is it gone?"

"Yeah, it's gone."

Climbing down from her place standing on the couch, Harley threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close.

"Thank you, puddin! I hate mice!"

"You…the woman who's afraid of almost nothing….is terrified of mice…that's adorable."

"Is not!"

Chuckling, Joker wrapped his arms around her waist and smirked at her. Once she made sure the mouse was indeed gone, and not lurking somewhere in the apartment to scare her, the two of them retreated to their room and laid down to rest.

 **AN: Here you go guys! Chapter 40! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	41. Chapter 41

After relaxing for a bit after the mouse ordeal, Harley got up to check on Ollivya, smiling at seeing her still sound asleep. Joker sat up and stretched a bit, a sudden cough escaping the King of crime. Blinking at the cough and sudden scratchiness in his throat, the man shrugged and moved off into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. His wife joined him after a few moments and lifted an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"You feelin` okay, puddin?"

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"Ya look a lil` paler than usual…"

Chuckling softly, Joker sat the cup on the counter next to the sink and leaned against the marble.

"Now how can you tell? I'm white as a ghost already."

"Yeah…but its a different kinda pale."

Rolling his eyes, he moved away from the counter and down the small set of steps into the living area, where he wrapped his arms around his Queen's waist. Hers moved up around his neck out of instinct and she smiled slightly, kissing his cheek.

"I'm fine, Harls, I promise."

Letting out a small sigh when he lowered his head and pressed his lips to her neck, she moved her hands to his shoulders, squeezing gently. Moving his lips to hover next to her ear, his next words were nothing more than a whispered growl.

"Would you like me to show you just how fine I am?"

"Have I ever said no to you, puddin?"

Bending slightly, the clown looped an arm under her knees and lifted her into his arms. Her hands locked together behind his neck and she gave him a smug grin, leaning forward to nibble on his ear. A low growl slipped from his throat as they reached the familiar bear skin rug in front of the fireplace, and he laid her down. It wasn't long before both of them were stripped down to nothing but their skin, and Joker was kissing his way along her body. Harley let her hands rest lightly in his hair, eyes falling shut as his lips brushed over her thigh, fingers digging into her skin. Lifting his head for a brief moment, Joker shot his Queen a smirk before lowering it again and resting his lips on her. Her grip on his hair tightened and a soft moan escaped his wife's lips. One hand slid down from his hair, her nails digging into the skin of his shoulder. A low growl rumbled in his chest, the vibrations against Harley's skin causing a louder, slightly higher pitched moan to slip from her lips. It wasn't long before the woman felt her release approaching, only to have him pull away with a little chuckle. Her eyes shot open and she reached down, grabbing his hair and pulling him up into an almost violent kiss.

"You're so mean, puddin!"

"Never heard you complain before…"

Grunting, the King of Crime found himself pushed over onto his back, looking up at Harley as she moved to straddle his hips. A cheeky grin curled his lips as he let his hands rest on her waist, thumbs moving in random patterns over her skin. Harley dug her nails into his chest as she lifted herself a bit, shifting positions and allowing him to slide into her with a low groan from both of them. His grip on her hips tightened, and his own started moving in sync with her. Leaning down, Harley pressed their lips together with a grin, her hands sliding up to rest on his shoulders. Joker growled against her lips, adjusting himself a bit before taking over the pace, snapping his hips up and pulling her down at the same time. Her eyes clenched shut, and a loud moan escaped her as she threw her head back, his lips immediately moving to latch onto the side of her throat.

"God damn, Harls…."

"Mmmmmm…."

His teeth dug into the skin of her neck hard enough to leave a mark, his fingers digging into her hips almost hard enough to draw blood. The pair were covered in a thin layer of sweat, the fur of the rug sticking to his back. Pushing him down and straightening her back again, Harley once again took over, keeping the pace he'd set. It wasn't long before the two felt themselves begin to tense, and almost as soon as his release hit, Joker's eyes rolled back and he passed out. The Queen of Crime moved to lay next to him, not having noticed the man's condition at first, and ran her fingers over his chest.

"That was amazin` puddin."

Lifting up on her elbow when she didn't get a response from her husband, Harley lifted an eyebrow and peered down at him. His eyebrows were knitted together and his lips were turned down in a frown, and his breathing was ragged.

"Puddin? Oh dangit, I KNEW you were sick!"

Grunting, she got up and dressed herself before covering him with a light sheet and moving into the bathroom. Coming back with a rag wet with cool water, she sat down and moved his head into her lap, placing said rag on his forehead. When the coolness touched his skin, he grunted lightly, but didn't wake up. Harley ran her fingers through his hair gently, trying to help his body calm down.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of ya."

After about an hour, his eyes creaked open and he groaned, moving his hand to pull the rag from his forehead. Said hand was met with one of hers, and she gently pushed it away.

"Harley? What the fuck happened…."

"You passed out. I told you, you were sick. You're runnin` a fever and everything."

"Its gotta be something else. I don't GET sick….not a day in my life."

"Yeah well, surprise."

Grunting, he again moved to take the rag from his forehead, and she sighed and let him. Sitting up, the man's vision blurred and he put his hand over his eyes.

"Ugh…this can go away now…"

"That's not how it works, unfortunately. You need to get into bed and rest, just like Livvy."

"I can't just sleep, Harls, I have a business to run."

Rolling her eyes at her King's stubborn nature, she watched him stand up and move into the bathroom. It was only a few moments until the tub filled with slightly cool water, and Joker slid in, trying to lower his body temperature. Harley wandered by the room and peered in, giving him an 'I told you so' look before vanishing into their room. Groaning, the man leaned his head back against the tile behind him and closed his eyes.

"Damn woman…she'll never let me live this down."

The next few days passed in a blur for the King of Crime, his apparent sickness worsening to the point he could barely get out of bed without vomiting. The doctor had returned and gave him a prescription for nausea medication, and told him to take it easy. Grunting from his spot in bed, Joker opened one of the bedside table drawers and pulled out a deep purple notebook with a pen attached, and readjusted his position. Resting his back against the headboard, he drew his knees up and rested the book on them. Opening it to the marked page, he picked up the pen and started to write. He was left alone for a while, as Ollivya had gotten over her sickness the day before, and Harley didn't want to risk the girl getting sick again. His wife poked her head into the room after a bit, and smiled.

"Need anything, puddin?"

"I NEED to get out of this bed."

"Ah ah. You heard what the doctor said, Mistah J."

Growling and rolling his eyes, Joker looked over at the bedside table as she brought a glass of water and bowl of soup in and sat it down. Turning his eyes to her, he sighed and closed the book, the pen resting inside, and sat it aside as she sat down on the bed.

"You know I just want you to get better…"

"I know, Harls. I just HATE sitting still, you know that."

The woman smiled and leaned forward, kissing his forehead right over his 'Damaged' tattoo. Despite his foul mood, a small smile tugged at the corners of the clown's lips.

"Eat, puddin, for me?"

"Fine, fine….you win."

Grinning, Harley moved the tray holding the soup and water onto his lap once he lowered his legs again. Brushing some stray hairs out of his face, she got up and left him to his food. Ollivya looked up when her mother came back into the living room and smiled.

"Is daddy feeling better?"

"He should be soon, sweetie. Whatcha doin` there?"

"I'm drawing him a picture to help him feel better!"

The woman grinned again and moved to sit next to her daughter on the floor, peering down at the picture in question. Three figures were depicted on the paper, one drawn in purple, one in blue and another, smaller one, in green. To the side of the little figure was a black blob that Harley could only guess was Lucifer the cat, who was currently curled up on the couch. Giggling, Ollivya wrote 'Daddy' above the purple stick figure, 'Mommy' over the blue one, and 'Livvy' over the little green one.

"I'm sure he'll love it."

Grinning happily, the little girl handed the picture to her mother, who took it into the bedroom and gave it to Joker, who simply chuckled and smiled, tucking it into the back of his notebook. Picking up the empty soup bowl and water glass, Harley took them to the kitchen and put them into the sink. Ollivya moved over to the window as she heard thunder crack overhead, and lightning lit up the sky. The flash illuminated a figure just outside the window, causing the little girl to scream and move back. Harley turned, and when she saw the figure, grabbed her bat as said figure smashed through the window.

"Shit! Livvy, go hide!"

The girl darted into her room and crawled into the hiding place her father had built into the wall for her. Hearing the commotion in the other room, Joker threw the covers from his legs and moved to stand up. Out in the living room, Harley was engaged in combat with the mystery person, swinging her bat towards their head. Grabbing his gun from the drawer of the bedside table, the King of Crime emerged from the bedroom and aimed, firing off a shot at the intruder. The bullet missed thanks to his still slightly blurred vision, and the man ducked under the Queen's next swing, driving a fist into her stomach.

The air rushed from her body and she doubled over, falling to her knees with a wheeze. The man then turned to face Joker, a bullet from the clown's gun grazing his face and causing his hood to fall down. Looking up at their attacker, Harley caught sight of him, and her eyes widened a bit.

"No fuckin` way…."

Shooting a look to the woman getting up from the ground, the man turned and ran, jumping from the window and rolling when he hit the ground. Joker growled and moved forward, looking out the window as the skies opened up with rain, the wind blowing it into the apartment. Harley grabbed a plastic tablecloth from the closet near-by, and the two of them taped it over the opening for the time being.

"Harls…"

"Hm?"

"Who the fuck was that? You acted like you knew him…"

"I…"

Grunting, Joker leaned against the wall, his vision blurring again and causing him to lose his balance. It wasn't long until he was back in bed, covered in sweat and sleeping again.

 **AN: I'm SO sorry for the long wait guys! I've had writers block, and haven't felt like finishing this until now! Sick Joker, and a mystery intruder? Who was it? Keep reading to find out!**


	42. Chapter 42

Within the week, Joker was back to his old self, and was currently sitting in his office attempting to hack into Arkham Asylum's patient records. Grunting when the firewalls constantly defeated his attempts, the man finally gave up and shut down the computer. Looking up, he glanced out over the crowd gathered in his club, and smirked when his eyes landed on Harley. She was seated at the bar with Ivy and Catwoman, the leather clad woman having become rather close with the pair of best friends. Ollivya was at Deadshot's with Zoe, the assassin's daughter glad her little 'cousin' was doing better.

"Boss?"

"Hm?"

Looking over when the door opened, Joker found himself looking at one of his newer henchman. The man entered the office and closed the door behind him, getting him a raised eyebrow in return.

"What do you want?"

"We have some surveillance footage you might wanna take a look at…"

"Why is that?"

Instead of answering, he simply stepped forward and laid a CD case on the King of Crime's desk. Peering down at the case in front of him, Joker let out a sigh before reaching out and picking it up. Flipping open the back flap of the paper case, he pulled out the disk and slid it into the drive of his laptop, watching as the footage started playing automatically. Narrowing his eyes, the man leaned closer, eyes scanning the footage carefully. On screen, he could make out the form of a hooded figure wandering around outside the club.

"Who are you…."

Pausing on a particular frame of the video, he zoomed in and enhanced the footage as much as he could with his limited capabilities on the laptop. The grainy image revealed a man wearing a black hoodie, with the hood down. Growling as he couldn't make out anything else, he took a screenshot and put it onto a flash drive before handing it and the CD to his henchman.

"Take this to the security office, have it cleaned up, and let me know when we have a clear image."

"Yessir."

Taking the items offered to him, the man turned and left the office, leaving his boss with more questions than answers. Finally getting up, Joker made his way to the window and let out a shrill whistle that he knew would get Harley's attention. When the woman turned and looked at him, he motioned her to come to the office, which she did after a few minutes.

"You need me for somethin, puddin?"

"That man…the one that broke in our window upstairs…you acted like you knew him. Who was it."

"I…don't for sure know. I didn't get a very good look at him…"

"Harley…."

"I promise you, if I knew I would tell you!"

Huffing, he ran a hand through his hair before slamming it down on his desk. The sudden thud caused his Queen to jump, and sit down on the couch behind her.

"You're not telling me everything!"

"FINE! I…he looked like…like another patient I had at Arkham, before you! It can't be, though, because he killed himself before you and I started sessions together!"

Letting out a breath, Joker turned and sat down next to Harley, putting a hand on her knee. She covered his hand with her own and shook her head a bit, looking down at the floor. A squeeze of his hand caught her attention again, and she met his light blue eyes.

"I didn't mean to yell, but this guy has been skulking around here for months. The boys just showed me some security footage, MONTHS of footage spliced together. He's in every single clip."

Taking a deep breath, the woman again shook her head, her brain trying to come up with any idea of who might be stalking them. Looking up when a knock sounded on his office door, Joker excused himself to answer it and groaned when he saw his brother on the other side.

"To what do I owe this….pleasant….surprise, Tyler?"

"Told you I wanted to meet your wife and daughter, didn't I, Jackie boy?"

"STOP calling me that, you asshat!"

Chuckling, the blue haired man pushed by his brother and into the office. Harley jumped and looked up, hand reaching for her bat out of instinct. Joker moved over and snatched it up before she could grab it, and motioned her to stand. After a bit of hesitation, she did so, moving to stand next to her King.

"Harley…this is Tyler. Tyler, this is Harley. Introductions done."

"Who's he to ya, puddin?"

"Oh, right. He's my older brother…"

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Harley! I wondered if my bone-headed baby brother would ever introduce us."

A punch to the shoulder is the response Tyler received from Joker, accompanied by a harsh glare. The glare simply got a chuckle from the other two, and it caused the King of Crime to grumble and move to sit at his desk. Harley and Tyler sat down on the couch, having an easy conversation, like they'd known each other for years. Grateful for the distraction that came with a knock on the door, Joker got up and moved over to answer it.

"Boss…we got something on the guy in that security footage."

At a nod from the clown, the henchman turned around and headed back down the hallway. Turning to Harley and Tyler, Joker cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

"As much as it touches me to see you two bonding…Harley and I have business to attend to."

"Yeah, I gotta get going anyways little brother. I'll be back, though."

Rolling his eyes when his brother passed him, he jerked his head towards the door. His Queen stood and followed him down the hallway and into the security office. There, on the screen, was a VERY well enhanced version of the footage from the CD. The man on screen was revealed to have jet black, long hair and a shaggy, unkempt beard.

"Play the footage…"

"You got it boss."

The security officer pressed the play button on the large keyboard, and the footage began. It revealed the man in question wandering around the outside of the club, and attempting to get inside, only to be turned away. Joker's eyes narrowed when he saw the man try a window on the outside near the back of the building.

"Not only did we get clear footage of his face…we did some searching and got a name."

This caught both his attention, and Harley's, and both of them looked over.

"Do tell, boys."

"Name is Gerald Lewis. Rapist, serial killer, just all around scum bag. Got arrested, pleaded insanity, and got sent to Arkham a little bit before you got taken there, boss."

"It can't be…"

"Harls?"  
"Gerald…that's the patient I was telling you about. I was told he killed himself."

"See, here's where it gets interesting, Mrs. J. He faked his death, and when the boys at Arkham went to take him to the morgue, he gave em the slip. Goes by Alexander White now, if this file is correct."

"So….we know how to find him? I wanna know why this fucktard is stalking my family."

"Unfortunately no, boss. We can't find anything about a location or anything for him."

"Keep on it, boys. He's gonna slip up eventually, and when he does, it's gonna be the worst day of his life."

 **AN: Chapter 42 is finally here! I'm sorry that its kinda short, but hey! I haven't been in a writing mood lately, been more in a coloring/artistic one. I don't know how long it'll be before 43 is up, but hopefully not too long!**


	43. Chapter 43

After speaking to the security officers for a bit, Joker and Harley went back upstairs to their apartment. The woman sat down on the couch and ran her hands through her hair, grumbling to herself. The King of crime sat down next to her and put a hand on her leg, squeezing gently to get her attention.

"Harls? You alright?"

"Yeah…just…he looks so different now I didn't recognize him, but now that I know its him…memories…that's all."

"Wait…Gerald Lewis…that name sounds familiar…"

"It should…you saved me from him, remember?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Flashback-Arkham Asylum~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _It was a typical day at Arkham Asylum, patients screaming and yelling from their rooms, the calmer ones gathered in the recreation area. A small group sat off in one corner, discussing their failed plans for destroying random people. In his own little corner of the room, a corner no one would even THINK of approaching, sat the green haired man known as The Joker. Even though he was considered one of the more dangerous inmates of the asylum, he was calm and kept to himself for the most part. The only person the man really spoke to, was his psychiatrist, Dr. Harleen Quinzel. Having just finished a session with one of her other patients, the doctor in question entered the room, walking briskly across to the other side. Joker looked up when he heard the familiar clicking of her heels on the concrete floor, and sent her a smile that most would find unsettling. Harleen, however, simply smiled back at him and sent him a small nod before continuing on her way._

" _She's a hottie, huh J Man?"_

" _Excuse you?"_

 _Looking over to the man now sitting next to him on his couch, he lifted an eyebrow curiously._

" _I'd do all kinds of things to that woman…"_

 _A low, yet pronounced growl slipped through Joker's lips, and he turned to face the man fully. The one speaking was surprisingly well kept for an inmate, his hair and beard were neatly trimmed and kept insanely clean, and even his Arkham sweats and scrub top were spotless. Taking Joker's growl as agreement to his statement, the man in question continued his colorful statements about the female psychiatrist. Finally, having heard enough, the clown stood, and in a quick movement, had reached out and decked the other inmate directly in the nose._

" _What the hell was that for?!"_

 _The staff suddenly rushed forward, pinning Joker to the wall amid yells and cheers from the other inmates. Hearing the commotion in the room she'd just left, Harleen turned around and re-entered. As she entered the room, Gerald rushed out, his broken nose not keeping him from giving her a lewd, obvious once-over as he passed. Giving a disgusted scoff, the woman scanned the room and lifted an eyebrow when she saw Joker pinned._

" _What the hell is going on here?"_

 _Approaching one of the guards keeping the other inmates at bay, she crossed her arms and waited. The guard turned his attention to the woman addressing him, and gave an irritated grunt, but offered no answer._

" _I want to know WHY you're manhandling my client!"_

" _He punched another inmate in the face, Doc, what're we supposed to do?"_

" _Let me talk to him."_

" _Don't think that's a good idea, Doc."_

" _I didn't ask your permission. I said, let me talk to him."_

 _Grunting, the man she was speaking to turned and told his subordinates to release Joker, which they did with a bit of hesitation. The man readjusted his scrub shirt and moved to sit back down, only to be stopped by Harleen putting a hand on his shoulder._

" _Let's go to my office, hm? I'd like to know what caused this…"_

" _If you insist…"_

" _Follow me, Mr. Joker."_

 _Turning, Harleen walked back out of the room, the clown following behind her, arms crossed over his chest. Once they reached the security and privacy of the office, she tossed the folder from her previous client onto her desk before turning and sitting on the edge of it._

" _Please, sit down Mr. J…."_

 _Not speaking, the man did as asked, seating himself on the brown leather sofa in the room. He relaxed against the cushions behind him and closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again when Harleen spoke._

" _What was all that about, in the rec room? Why'd you punch someone?"_

" _I got sick of hearing his voice. That stupid voice and his stupid face, making horrible remarks about what he wanted to do to YOU, Dr. Quinzel. It pushed me a bit too far."_

 _Moving over, she sat down next to him and smiled, which faded a bit when she saw a scrape on his cheekbone from where the guards had rushed him. She reached out and put a gentle hand on his chin and turned his head to get a better look at it._

" _Those guards need to learn to be a little more gentle with their patients…"_

" _We're not patients to them. We're inmates. Criminals. Animals."_

" _You're human, just like everyone else in the world."_

" _And you're too kind for your own good."_

 _A knock on the door caused an irritated grumble to escape the female doctor, and she stood up when the door opened and guards came in._

" _We've been instructed to take the clown back to his room."_

" _Alright…I just wanted to make sure I got the full story about what happened."_

 _Standing, Joker sent her a secretive little smirk before going with the guards, and being pushed back into his little room. A couple days later, the clown was walking the halls, simply occupying his time until everyone was required to gather in the recreation room. Slowing his pace a bit, his eyebrows knitted together when he heard muffled yells, laughing and the sound of running water coming from the showers. Cocking his head when he clearly heard one of the voices, the one trying to call for help, was female. Knowing that most of the men wouldn't dare attack any of the female inmates, seeing as most of them were completely bat-shit insane, he followed the sounds, his curiosity getting the better of him. Stepping into the large tiled room, his cool blue eyes scanned the area, trying to see through the steam. Coming to the wall that separated the two halves of the room from one another, he stopped and listened, trying to make out what was being said._

" _I thought you wanted to help me get better!"_

" _Get OFF of me you bastard!"_

" _Oh no, I'm gonna have fun with you, Doc. It'll make me feel MUCH better!"_

 _Growling, Joker moved from his spot and emerged around the other side of the wall. Approaching the figures on the ground, he reached down and grabbed the man pinning Harleen to the tile by the back of the neck, and yanked him up. The sudden loss of weight atop her caused the doctor to gasp and scramble backwards until her back hit the wall behind her. Throwing the attacker to the floor a good four feet away from him, the clown released a low, angry growl._

" _YOU! You again?! Fucking freak! I'm gonna beat your face in!"_

 _The man, Gerald, stood again and rushed forward, fist drawn back. A deep, low laugh reverberated through the tiled showers, and Joker ducked the blow and grabbed him by the throat, pinning him hard against the wall. Standing finally, Harleen reached out and turned off the water, slowly approaching the pair. Gerald was struggling against Joker's grip, trying to get a decent breath of air as his hand continued to tighten around his throat. Hesitating for just a moment, she reached out and put her hand on his forearm._

" _Let him go…."_

" _No."_

" _J…let him go…please."_

 _Looking over out of the corner of his eye, Joker hesitated for a few moments before finally loosening his grip and dropping the other man to the ground. He scrambled to his feet and darted from the room, slipping and sliding on the wet tile. Turning to face Harleen, the clown let his eyes run over her body from head to toe once._

" _Are you hurt?"_

" _No…no I'm okay. You stopped him before he could…thank you…"_

" _You're lucky I was passing by when I was."_

 _Leaning up, the woman pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, as she had many times before. Just as she settled back onto her feet, guards swarmed into the showers, and again shoved Joker against the wall, securing his hands behind him with plastic ties._

" _Doctor Quinzel! Are you hurt?"_

" _What? No, I'm fine! Why are you tying HIM up?!"_

" _We were told he was attacking you."_

" _No! He SAVED me. Gerald Lewis was the one trying to rape me a few minutes ago! He would have too, if Mr. Joker hadn't found us!"_

" _So wait…he stopped this other guy?"_

" _YES. Check your security footage if you don't believe me."_

 _Instructing one of his men to go to the security office to view the footage, while he and the others stayed where they were, having released the man from the wall at Harleen's insistence. A few minutes later, the guard came back and walked over, nodding at the female doctor._

" _She's telling the truth, sir. Joker saved her from this other guy."_

 _Reaching out, Harleen took the knife from the guard nearest her and freed the man's hands from the plastic ties. A grunt of thanks is all she received from him, as he brought his wrists around and rubbed them a bit. The skin was a bit red from the rough treatment, and she had to bite back a stream of curses she wanted to release at the guards. One of them offered her a large towel, which she accepted and wrapped around her shoulders. The group then left the shower, Joker being taken back to his room, and Harleen going to her office. Another few days passed, and he found himself approached by one of the guards._

" _Doctor Quinzel wants to see you in her office, clown."_

 _Grunting, the man stood up and made his way down the hallways until he reached the door that had her name on it. Lifting his hand, he opened the door and stepped inside, his eyes adjusting to the darker lighting._

" _You wanted me for something, Dr. Quinzel?"_

" _Oh! Come in, Mr. J…"_

 _Closing the door behind him, he looked around, trying to locate the woman inside the office._

" _Lock the door, would you?"_

 _Blinking, he did as asked, and flicked the lock into position before moving further into the office. He sat down on the couch when he didn't see her anywhere, and scratched the back of his neck. The small door on the far wall opened, the light coming from the bathroom and the small desk lamp being the only sources of light in the room. Said bathroom light shut off, and Joker's eyes quickly readjusted to the darkness, and he saw Harleen walking towards him._

" _I'm glad you came."_

" _Well, the guard made it seem important…something wrong?"_

" _Not at all. I just…wanted to thank you again, for helping me a few days ago."_

" _I wasn't going to just do nothing. I might be crazy, but I'm not a complete monster."_

 _Smiling, she moved to stand in front of him on the couch before placing a knee on each side of his lap on the cushions, effectively straddling his lap. A smirk curled his lips and his hands moved to her hips._

" _Well, well, hello there, Harley."_

 _Instead of replying, the woman leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, a hand on the back of his neck. A low growl escaped his throat and his fingers dug into the skin of her hips through her clothes. A soft groan slipped from her and after a few moments, she pulled away from him and stood up. He watched with sharp blue eyes as she slowly started to remove her clothing, only to stand, push her hands away, and do it himself. Her blue button up fluttered to the ground behind her, followed by her skirt falling and pooling around her legs. She stepped out of it and kicked it away before lifting his blue scrub shirt over his head._

" _Y`know…last time we did this…we almost got caught."_

" _I know. BUT I had you lock the door this time, and there aren't cameras in my personal office."_

 _A little chuckle escaped him as she ran her hand down his chest to the waist of his sweatpants. Before she could push them down, his arm slipped around her waist and pulled her tight against his chest, catching her in a bruising kiss. The other hand moved behind her and unclasped her bra, pulling it down her arms and tossing it somewhere behind him. The woman put a hand on his chest and pushed lightly, and he sat back down on the couch. Kneeling down in front of him, she pulled his Arkham sweats down his legs and off his body, tossing them to the side. Joker adjusted himself a bit on the couch, making a face briefly when his skin stuck to the leather._

 _Standing again, she let her underwear fall down her legs before stepping back a bit when he stood up. Squeaking slightly when he lifted her and carried her towards the desk, her arms looped around his neck._

" _What are you…"_

" _That couch is far too squeaky for my liking."_

" _Oh, well alright then."_

 _It was only a few moments before he had her settled on the top of her desk. Lifting herself up on her elbows, she shot him a little smile before her head fell back with a groan when he easily slipped into her. His hips immediately picked up a somewhat quick pace, not wanting to be in her office too long, should it cause suspicion with the guards. Reaching up, Harleen put a hand behind his neck and pulled him down into a bruising kiss to help muffle any noise that either of them might make. A low growl escaped against her lips as his fingers dug into the skin of her hips, a little voice in the back of his mind telling him there would be bruises the next day. It was a good hour before the two of them were clothed again and he left her office with a smug smirk on his lips._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 **AN: Here you go guys! Chapter 43! I know this was ALL flashback, but we'll get back to the present day in the next chapter!**


	44. Chapter 44

"Yeah…I remember now. Bastard was obsessed with you, wasn't he?"

"Unfortunately."

Running a hand through his hair, Joker stood up again, pacing the room. Eventually, he moved over to the window and peered out over the darkness enveloping Gotham City.

"How are we going to find him, puddin? This guy makes me nervous…"

"I'll figure something out, don't you worry. He won't lay a finger on you, not if he values his miserable excuse for a life."

Almost the second he finished his statement, a bright light flashed to life on the roof of the building next to theirs, momentarily blinding the man. He stumbled back a bit, just as the window shattered, showering him in glass. Once the glass shower ended, he lowered his arm from in front of his eyes and peered towards the window. Climbing through was a familiar figure, that caused the King of Crime to let out a loud growl.

"YOU!"

As soon as the word left his lips, the man coming through the window, now identified as Gerald, took a wide swing with a large metal pipe. Joker didn't see it in time, and it collided with the side of his head, sending him to the ground in an unconscious heap.

"Puddin!"

Snatching her bat from beside the couch, Harley moved forward and swung as hard as she could. Gerald lifted his own weapon and blocked her swing, grinning widely as his other hand wrapped around her throat and pinned her to the wall.

"Well, you've certainly changed, Dr. Quinzel!"

"Let go of me, ya psycho!"

"Oh no, you're coming with me, see? We're gonna have all the fun we didn't get to have at Arkham!"

With that, he jabbed a long needle into her neck and depressed the plunger. A strangled scream escaped from her before her vision started to blur. The last thing she saw, was Joker lying on the floor, blood slowly pooling under his head from the gash in his temple. The shattering of the window had gone unnoticed by the henchmen downstairs, as the club was open and busy as always. It was a good two hours before the King of Crime regained consciousness, and when he did, he stumbled to his feet. Feeling the dried blood on his face, Joker moved into the bathroom and looked into the mirror, wincing at the large gash adorning his right temple. After a moment, his brain realized that Harley was gone, and he moved back out into the main apartment.

"HARLEY! Where are you?! FUCK!"

The man moved back to the shattered window, and his eyes were drawn to her bat lying on the floor, along with her wedding ring. Rage immediately filled his body, and he delivered a punch to the wall, emitting a loud yell of frustration. Kneeling down, he picked up the ring and closed his hand around it before standing and leaving the apartment. A few minutes later, the door leading from the steps to the club slammed open and he emerged, scaring the life out of a few henchmen. Croc looked over, and when he saw blood, and the look, on his boss' face, he immediately started moving people out the front. Entering his office, he picked up the phone and dialed a number, waiting impatiently for the owner to answer.

"Detective Jenkins, Gotham Police Department."

"Allan. You know who this is, so just keep your mouth shut. I need you to find someone for me. Goes by Alexander White, used to be known as Gerald Lewis, patient at Arkham the same time I was. Find him, and call me back."

Not waiting for a response, he hung up and moved off into the main club area. Chuckling at finding it devoid of life now, he seated himself at the bar with a bottle of vodka.

"Damn, this place cleared out quick…"

Looking over, he shook his head a bit when he saw Catwoman strutting towards him at the bar. She seated herself next to him with a smug smirk, that dropped when she saw the dried blood on his face.

"What the fuck happened? You piss her off or something?"

"No."

Sensing he didn't want to discuss what had caused the injury, she just moved behind the bar, grabbed a rag and wet it with warm water. When she sat back down, she reached out and grabbed his chin, turning his head.

"Hold still."

"Y`know, most people know not to touch me."

"Oh hush, clown. You're not gonna hurt me, and I know it."

Grunting, he took a drink from the vodka bottle as she started to clean the blood from his face. It wasn't long until she finished, and had a bandage over the actual gash to keep out infection. Politely declining the bottle when he offered it, she simply crossed her arms and pinned him with a stare.

"What, kitty cat?"

"What…happened?"

Taking another large drink of the powerful alcohol, he turned his head to look at her. After a bit more probing, he broke down and divulged what had happened upstairs. Catwoman let out a sound akin to a hiss, and the claws of her costume dug into the wooden bar top.

"I've got someone working on it, but I'd appreciate it if you could see what you can find out. Guy's name is Alexander White."

"I'll see what I can dig up."

A muffled 'thanks' was given in reply, and Joker stood up and headed back into his office. Sitting at the desk, he flicked on his computer and started to do a little digging himself. He found information about the man's past, and what had landed him in Arkham, and his blood ran cold for a few moments. He'd come across a news article from when Gerald had finally been caught. The story made front page news, and the article read:

 _ **WEALTHY LADIES MAN ARRESTED FOR MURDER**_

Seeing the headline caused a low grumble to escape the King of Crime, and as he scrolled down the page, he saw a video giving more information about the arrest and the crime. Hesitating for a moment, he clicked the play button and set the video to full screen mode. The image of a reporter on screen showed up, and they went into full detail.

 _Gerald M. Lewis, age 35, was arrested today for the murder of a 24 year old, female psychologist. He'd been seeing Dr. Andrea Burns off and on for over a year for an emerging mental illness. The nature of this illness has not been released to us, unfortunately. Mr. Lewis was apprehended at an abandoned warehouse miles outside of Gotham City, where the victim was found disemboweled and cut into small pieces. It was also discovered that Mr. Lewis had been stalking Dr. Burns and her family for months before launching his attack. The autopsy of Dr. Burns revealed multiple sexual assaults before, and after, her death. Mr. Lewis has been admitted to Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, where he will likely remain until his death._

When the video stopped, Joker closed the window and put his face in his hands for a few moments before standing and stalking the perimeter of his office. Hearing the door creak open, he turned and sent a knife flying towards the wall next to it, only to balk a bit when he saw his daughter staring at him, her eyes wide in fear.

"Daddy…why did you throw a knife at me?"

"Oh, princess…I didn't throw it at YOU. C'mere…I'm sorry."

Kneeling down, the clown received a hesitant hug from Ollivya, and let out a sigh before picking her up and sitting down on the couch.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Livvy."

"Why are you mad? Where's mommy?"

"Well…that's why I'm mad."

Over the next little bit, Joker explained the best he could about what had happened a few hours earlier. Ollivya listened carefully, taking in his words like a sponge.

"But you'll get her back, right?"  
"Of course I will, sweetie. No one is taking her from us, I promise."

Once he forced himself to calm down, the pair of father and daughter retreated to the apartment, and he cleaned up the broken glass and hung a tarp over the window. Once Ollivya was ready for bed, the clown sat with her until she fell asleep, before going out into the living area with his laptop. Opening it, he went about searching Gerald's new name, Alexander White. Growling when nothing came up at first but people he had no interest in, he was stopped mid-scroll by a picture.

"Found you, ya bastard…lets see what this little article has to say…"

Pulling up said article, Joker let his eyes scan the page, taking everything in. There wasn't much information, besides the fact that 'Alexander White' owned several buildings on the outskirts of Gotham, and was an up and coming director. The man continued to sift through internet articles for information, until Ollivya woke up and entered the room crying from a nightmare. Joker picked her up and carried her back into her bedroom, and promised to sit with her until morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **Elsewhere in Gotham City**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A low, pained groan echoed through a mostly empty building just outside the city, as Harley regained consciousness and opened her eyes. When her vision cleared, she slowly took in her surroundings, and when a familiar form entered the room, a panic started to rise in her chest.

"Well, hi there, Dr. Quinzel! Good to see you're awake!"

"What do you want with me?"

"I want what was meant to be! You and I were supposed to end up together, but you got with that CLOWN instead!"

"You and I would NEVER have been together! I know you're not THAT stupid!"

Harley found herself released from the ropes holding her, and had clothing shoved into her arms.

"Go change. Oh, and if you even think of running, that ankle bracelet you're wearing will explode if you leave the perimeter of the building."

Grunting when she was shoved, rather hard, in the direction of a tiny bathroom, Harley complied. Entering the filthy bathroom, she changed into the clothing provided, and made a face. Giving a sigh when she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror, the Queen of Crime made her way back out into the main area, and Gerald gave her a lewd smile.

"Now THAT'S my Dr. Quinzel!"

"I'm not YOUR anything. Mistah J will find me, and when he does, you're SO screwed."

Almost as soon as she finished her statement, the woman was shoved back against the wall behind her rather violently, the air rushing from her lungs. Scared green eyes met wild brown as his hand closed around her throat.

"DO NOT say his name. You're MINE now! Got that?! MINE!"

When she was able to give a small squeak in reply to his sudden anger and violence, Gerald grabbed the front of her shirt and threw her to the ground behind him before storming off. The pencil skirt she was forced to wear did nothing to shield her legs from the hard, rough concrete floor, and she winced when she felt the skin tear slightly. Peering down at the bracelet situated around her ankle, Harley moved to sit against the wall, knees pulled up against her chest.

"Puddin…please find me soon…"

 **AN: Here you guys go! Chapter 44 up and ready for your reviews and viewing pleasure! What will happen to Harley at the hands of the crazed Gerald Lewis? Only I know, and I have good news, and bad news, my faithful readers…..the good news is, I'll more than likely be updating more frequently. The bad news…the story is nearing its end.**


	45. Chapter 45

After a few days of waiting, researching, combing the city and going bat-shit crazy on a few people, Joker's cell phone rang. Pulling it from his pocket, he clicked the button and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Talk to me."

"Mr. Joker…its Detective Jenkins."

"What do you have for me, Allan?"

"This guy owns several shipping warehouses outside the city…I have addresses on all of them."

"Good man. Send them to me so I can get started."

Ollivya looked up from her spot on the couch when she heard something positive leave her father's mouth for once. Hanging up, the clown received a message a few moments later with the addresses of the warehouses. Looking over at his daughter, he smiled and moved over to kneel down in front of her.

"Did you find mommy?"

"We know where she might be. We're gonna go find her, I need you to stay here with…."  
"No! I wanna come!"  
"It could get very dangerous, princess. I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt."

With a pout, the girl agreed to stay behind with one of Joker's most trusted henchmen. Gathering the rest of the group, the King of Crime headed to one of the black vans and got into the back. His van, plus two more, took off down the street towards the city limits. They searched all the addresses given, and all of the warehouses were empty, and looked like they had been for a long time. Giving an angry yell, Joker drove his fist into the side of his van, leaving a slight dent.

"FUCK!"

"Boss, look over there…."

Turning to look in the direction pointed out, his eyes narrowed a bit as he saw dim light from another warehouse across the river. After a moment of thought, he headed down the steps to the near-by docks, his men following him onto a boat that he quickly hot-wired. The boat sped across the waters surface, and within a few minutes, they were docked on the other side, and ascending the steps leading to the smaller warehouse. Putting a finger to his lips, the man told everyone to be silent as he approached the doors. From within, music could be heard, along with muffled conversation. Not wanting to just charge inside, just in case it was indeed Harley and Gerald inside, to try and prevent her being harmed, Joker circled the building. A wide grin curled his lips when he found a wooden door ajar in the back, and he slipped inside silently. Shaking his head when his men moved to follow, they nodded and stayed outside.

"I'm thoroughly enjoying our time together, Dr. Quinzel. I knew you'd come around and stop fighting eventually."

"You have me tied up, you freak. What other choice do I have?"

Giving a silent sigh of relief at having found his wife, the clown pulled his gun from its holster and moved forward, leaving his shoes at the door to be as quiet as possible. Coming up behind Gerald, he lurched forward, wrapped an arm around his neck and pressed his gun to his left temple.

"Surprise, you mother fucker."

"Puddin! You found me!"

Gerald froze in his seat, and shifted his gaze to look at the other man from the corner of his eye. Seeing the serious look on the King of Crime's face, he swallowed audibly. Joker shifted his eyes to Harley and gave her a quick once over, anger swelling inside him when he saw her condition. There were cuts and bruises on her face and arms, the blue button up she was wearing torn and ragged.

"What the fuck did you do to my wife?"

"Oh….we've been having lots of fun while she's been here. She's a wild one, that's for sure!"

Growling, Joker hauled him out of his chair and struck him in the base of the skull with the butt of his pistol, knocking him to the ground in a groaning heap. Wasting no time, he pulled a knife from his coat and moved over, freeing Harley from her ropes and pulling her into his arms as soon as she stood. She buried her face in his shoulder and shook as tears of relief escaped her eyes.

"Baby, what did he do to you?"

"It'd be easier to tell you what he didn't do…"

"Did he…"

"Yes…multiple times…"

A low, dangerous growl escaped the man, and he eased her back down into her chair. Removing his coat, he draped it over her shoulders and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before turning and delivering a powerful kick to Gerald's gut. Reaching down, he grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked him to his feet, gun against his throat as he backed him towards some hooks hanging from the roof. Proving himself stronger than he looked, Joker hauled him off his feet by the front of the shirt and slammed him back and down, driving the hooks into the back of each shoulder and earning a scream. At the noise, the henchmen began to file into the building, each armed with either a shotgun or machine gun, one carrying a black bag.

"Harls, that bag has some clothes in it for you."

Standing, Harley took the offered bag and headed towards the bathroom, her King following. Once there, she tried to push him out of said bathroom, only to have him insist he wanted to see the extent of her injuries. Giving in with a sigh, she stripped down, and his eyes went black. More cuts and bruises littered her body, as well as dried blood between her legs.

"He wouldn't let me wash it off…"

"Trust me, he'll pay for this. I'm going to torture him…destroy his resolve and make him beg me to kill him."

Pulling his shirt from his body, he handed it to her and told her to use it as a rag to clean herself up. Smiling, she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips before doing just that, coming back out into the main area when she finished. Joker was standing in front of Gerald, with a surgeon's tray next to him, holding all sorts of tools. Also set up, was a camera, the red light on top blinking, letting her know it was recording. Once she was seated again, he turned to the camera and gave the most menacing, terrifying smile he could muster.

"Ladies and gents, let this video be a reminder of what will happen to you if you fuck with my family. This man here, decided it was a good idea to kidnap my Harley and do unspeakable things to her. Now…he's going to pay."

Turning back to the man hanging from the hooks, he walked forward with his knife. Cutting the clothes from Gerald's body, he then drove said knife into the wooden support beam next to him. Leaning forward, he spoke directly into the man's ear, grinning in satisfaction when his eyes widened.

"Croc! Bring me my toys!"

The large man grunted and moved forward, depositing a large bag next to Joker on the floor, before delivering a devastating punch to the captive's face, shattering his cheekbone. The clown let out a delighted laugh and patted the mutant's shoulder before Croc moved back to stand next to Harley. Deadshot and Katana were in the group as well, each beating back the urge to just murder him. Leaning down, Joker pulled the bag from the floor and sat it on top of the surgical tools and unzipped it. Gerald watched him carefully, wondering just what the crazed clown was planning on doing to him.

"Hey Harls….wanna take a crack at him?"

"Oh HELL yes."

The woman was beside him in a heartbeat, accepting her bat from him with a smile. When he moved back, she took up position in front of Gerald and swung hard, hearing the satisfying crack of ribs breaking. With that first swing, the monster inside her was released, and she went to town, beating him until she ran out of steam. Stumbling back, she found herself steadied by her King, and he took the bat from her.

"Sit down, baby. I'll take it from here."

Nodding, she kissed his cheek and moved back to her chair, patting Croc's hand when he placed it on her shoulder. Joker turned eyes to Gerald again, and laughed at his condition now. Bruises almost identical to those on Harley now covered him, along with a visibly broken leg and shattered nose.

"Just kill me if you're going to do it."

"Ohhhh no, that would be far too easy! See, I'm going to have fun with you. You're going to beg for death by the time I'm done."

Reaching into his bag, he pulled a few things out and examined them closely before deciding on one. Turning back around, he grabbed the camera and moved it off to the side, so everything he did would be captured in detail. Taking the bolt cutters he'd chosen, he grabbed one of the man's hands and put a finger between the blades.

"You're going to lose a finger for every time you defiled my Queen. I have a feeling I'm going to run out of fingers."

Quickly pressing the blades together, the man let out a scream as his finger was severed and fell to the floor. Pulling a blowtorch from the bag as well, Joker quickly cauterized the wound so the man wouldn't bleed out before he finished. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he fiddled for a few moments before music started to play. Picking up his bolt cutters again, he started to _sing_ along with the song playing. Continuing to cut fingers from his hand and cauterize the stubs, it wasn't long before he indeed ran out of fingers.

"Well damn…guess I'll have to move on to toes now. Harls, how many more do I have to cut off?"

"Just get rid of all of them. Not like he needs em."

"God I love you."

"I love you too, puddin."

Moving down to the feet, he slowly severed all ten of the man's toes, giving them the same treatment as the fingers. When he finished, Gerald looked near passing out, and Joker pulled a syringe from his bag and jabbed it into his neck.

"No no no, that won't do! You have to be AWAKE Gerry! Or is it Al now? Either way…."

The serum inside the syringe caused a wave of adrenaline and the man was wide awake again in moments. Grabbing his knife from the wooden pole, the King of Crime carved a large J into his victim's chest. Stepping back, Joker looked over his handiwork and then grunted. Walking over to Harley when she motioned for him, he leaned down and let her whisper something into his ear. A wide grin curled his lips and he walked back over to the bag and dug around. Pulling out a metal, spiked instrument, he moved around behind Gerald and motioned Croc forward.

"Hold him so he can't squirm."

The mutant grabbed the mans hips and held him in an iron grip as Joker shoved the spiked instrument into his ass. Gerald let out a loud scream as the clown pushed it in all the way, leaving only about an inch outside.

"How does the rapist like it, hm? You like something being forced into you without consent?"

"You…monster…"

"Oh, I'M the monster? I have NEVER forced myself on anyone, thank you very much. Croc, you can go back over there now."

"You done, boss?"

"Almost…there's two more things that have to be done."

Nodding, the large man moved back over beside Harley as Joker pulled a machete from his bag. Watching curiously, the woman grinned as she got a secretive little wink from her husband. He secured a rope around the tip of Gerald's penis and secured the other end to the leg of the metal cart, pulling it straight out in front of him. Moving to stand next to his victim, he held the machete in both hands and rested it against the base.

"No! Oh god, please no!"

"What was that, Gerry?"

"PLEASE!"

Laughing maniacally, Joker ignored the pleas and lifted the machete above his head, bringing it back down hard and watching as the severed appendage flopped to the ground. Bending down, he picked it up and removed the rope, only to turn and shove it fully into the man's mouth as he screamed. The scream morphed into gags as he literally choked on his own dick.

"Breathe through your nose, Gerry! Boys! Bring me my other toy!"

A battery with hospital-grade probes was placed on the ground next to them, and Joker knelt down and picked up the probes, flicking the switch on the battery with his foot.

"Lemme help you with that breathing issue."

Pressing the probes to the man's chest, right over his lungs, he pressed the button with his foot, unleashing full power into Gerald's chest. He convulsed on the hooks, until a faint pop could be heard from within his body. Pulling the probes away, the clown watched as he went limp, the force of the electricity having popped his lungs like overfilled balloons. Packing up all of his things, Joker instructed his men to start loading everything into the boat. He then emptied three gasoline cans all around the warehouse and walked over to his Queen.

"Let's go home."

"Please."

While he'd been otherwise occupied, Croc had pried the ankle bracelet from her leg. Picking her up, he instructed the large man to grab the camera and keep recording. Once they were outside, Joker turned and threw a match into the building, and it went up in flames.

 **AN: Here is chapter 45 ladies and gents! Hope there was enough action for ya!**


	46. Chapter 46

Once in the boat, Croc stopped recording the fire and turned off the camera, tucking it into Joker's bag before sitting down. Harley refused to let go of her husband, having actually feared for her life over the three days she'd been Gerald's captive. Joker simply kept her in his lap on the ride across the river, resting his forehead against her temple.

"He was going to kill me…"

"What?"

"He told me last night…that after he had his fun tonight, I was going to die. When you came in…he was getting ready to pull his gun and shoot me. I was so scared…"

The King of Crime felt his grip tighten on her without him realizing it when the weight of what she'd said hit him. He'd come within mere moments of losing the love of his life forever. When he spoke, his voice cracked and wavered a bit as his emotions took hold of him.

"Harley…no one is EVER going to take you from me again. I promise you that. I'll kill anyone who even LOOKS at you funny."

"Oh puddin…you can't kill the world."

"Watch me."

Tightening her arms around his waist, Harley tucked her head under his chin and let out a soft sigh, closing her eyes. Looking over at Croc, Deadshot and Katana, the clown gave a small smile for their benefit. It wasn't long before everyone was back in their vans and headed back to the club. Once there, Joker took his wife upstairs and into their bedroom while Deadshot occupied Ollivya until her mother was cleaned up and bandaged. Taking his time, the man methodically and gently cleaned every single cut and gash on her body, bandaging them and handing her pajamas to put on.

"Oh, one thing is still missing…"

When she blinked curiously at him, he reached into his pocket and produced her wedding ring. A soft laugh slipped passed her lips, and she held her hand out to him where he placed it on her finger again. Placing gentle hands on her legs, he smiled up at her from his spot on the floor. Harley reached down and grabbed the back of his neck and pulled lightly, the man immediately rising to his knees. Their lips met in probably the most gentle, loving kiss they'd ever shared. When they pulled apart, he leaned forward and rested his forehead against her chest, squeezing his eyes shut against the tears he felt forming.

"Puddin…its okay."

"No, no its not. I almost lost you, for real, and its my fault. I couldn't stop him from taking you…I…"

"Stop. I'm home now. I'm safe thanks to you."

Looking over when a soft knock sounded on the bedroom door, Joker stood and cracked it open. Deadshot smiled at him from the other side.

"You ready for her? She's chompin` at the bit out here, J."

"Let her in, Deadshot."

Chuckling when Harley answered for him, he moved aside and opened the door to let Ollivya into the room. The little girl immediately climbed up on the bed next to her mother and hugged her tight. The Queen of Crime pulled her daughter into her lap and held her close, closing her eyes and smiling. Giving them some time, Joker exited the room and closed the door, letting out a sigh and moving to the window that had been fixed while they'd been gone.

"You alright, J?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm good. Now that she's home with me, safe…I just…"

"I heard what she said on the boat…."

"Yeah…if I'd been a few seconds later…"

"But you weren't. You saved her, and that's all that matters."

Nodding, the man turned to the assassin and pulled him into a brotherly hug. Normally not one for hugging, Deadshot simply patted him on the back, and gave him a smile when he stepped back.

"I'm gonna head out. Zoe leaves again for college tomorrow morning, so we're gonna watch movies and eat some junk food tonight."

"Get outa here. Tell her we said bye, and good luck."

Patting Joker on the shoulder again, the man turned and headed out after saying goodbye to Harley and Ollivya. Fishing the small camera from his black bag, the clown seated himself at his laptop and took the memory card from said camera and inserted it into the slot in the computer. He went about sending the video to EVERY criminal in Gotham as a warning. Once he finished, he put the card into a case and stored it away in the safe behind one of their paintings. In about an hour, a soft 'puddin' from the bedroom caught his attention, and he made his way to the door. Pushing it open, he smiled at seeing Ollivya sound asleep with Harley running her fingers through her hair.

"You wanna take her to her room?"

"Sure thing."

Joker moved over and gently picked the little girl up, carrying her into her bedroom and situating her in bed. She didn't even move or flutter an eyelash, something that caused the man to chuckle before going back to his Queen. Easing himself into bed next to her, trying not to jostle her bruised form, he laid down on his side facing her. As soon as he settled, she pushed against him, tucking her head under his chin and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I love you…"

"I love you too, Harls. With every inch of my little black heart."

Smiling when he felt air puff against his chest as she laughed, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair. Over the next few months, Harley slowly healed, both physically and mentally, and was almost back to her old self fully. She still hadn't started dancing at the club again, mostly in fear of Joker killing any patron who looked at her. Currently, the couple were seated together in the VIP section of the club, out in full view of the public. The woman was resting lightly in her husband's lap, giggling as he playfully nipped at her ear and neck.

"Would you stop that?"

"Ahhh, come on, baby, you know I can't help myself."

"Hey boss! Heads up!"

Looking up when he heard one of his bouncers yell for him, he balked a bit at seeing none other than BATMAN walking towards him through the crowd. Once the black clad man reached their area, he ascended the steps and confronted the clown.

"Joker."

"Well, to what do I owe the…uhm…pleasure, of your visit, batsy?"

"That warehouse fire a few days ago…the body had a J inscribed on the chest. You know anything about that?"

"Yeah, I killed him. I'll admit that proudly."

"You just killing random people now, clown?"

"Ohhh no no no, batsy. It wasn't random at all. You wanna see WHY I killed him? WHY I tortured him?"

Normally not one for excuses, curiosity bloomed in the bat and he thought for a moment before nodding. Gently depositing Harley in the seat next to him, he stood, straightened his jacket and motioned for Batman to move aside. The caped hero stepped back down onto the dance floor, and followed behind the pair of clowns.

"Harls…wait in my office, okay?"

"But…"  
"I'll be fine, I promise."

Pouting a bit, she nodded and entered the office, sitting in her little custom red and blue section. Joker led the man to another room down the hall, and told him to wait. Going upstairs to retrieve the memory cards from the warehouse, he returned and slid one into the computer and hit play. Stepping back and crossing his arms, he watched as the hero saw what Gerald had recorded while he'd had Harley. Hearing her pained screams on the video caused anger to bubble up inside the green haired man, and then it abruptly stopped when the bat hit the button. He turned to face Joker, and instead of trying to arrest him, he simply walked by him, actually patting him on the shoulder briefly before leaving the room. Blinking in confusion, the clown headed back to his office, only to see a cape vanish out the door.

"Puddin? What the heck just happened?"

"I…have NO idea. Apparently batsy decided against arresting me today."

Shrugging at the odd behavior from the 'Dark Knight', the pair moved back out to their seat where she deposited herself into his lap again. He rested a hand on her leg and grinned at her, leaning forward and pressing his lips to the side of her neck. Harley wrapped an arm around his neck and let out a light giggle before closing her eyes and tilting her head back a bit.

"Tonight has been interesting…"

"Mm hm. That it has."

Turning, the woman adjusted her position so she was straddling Joker's lap on the small couch. Giving him a little grin and a wink, she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him forward into a passionate kiss. Growling, he let his hands move to rest on her hips, pulling her tighter against him. After a few moments, she pulled away and smiled again, resting her forehead against his.

"Y`know what…"

"What?"

"Tomorrow is Ollivya's birthday."

"Oh holy shit…it is."

"What are we going to do for her?"

The man thought for a moment before a grin bloomed on his face. When Harley lifted an eyebrow, he chuckled and told her his idea.

"She likes guns, right? Why don't we take her somewhere she can shoot people without actually hurting anyone?"

"You mean, like laser tag or something?"

"Exactly."

"I love that idea, puddin! I'm sure she'll have fun!"

The two of them stayed in the VIP section for the remainder of the night, and when they retired to bed, both chuckled at thinking about their daughter's reaction. When the sun came up, Joker was already up and calling everyone to make sure they went to the right place. He looked over when the door opened and Ollivya wandered into the bathroom.

"Well, good morning princess!"

"Morning daddy."

Walking over to him, the girl gave her father a hug before yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"We have a surprise for you today."

"A surprise?"

"Mm hm."

About that time, Harley came into the room as well, all ready to go. Joker made a quip about how it was normally the woman who took forever to get ready to go anywhere, which earned him a slap on the shoulder from his Queen. Grinning at her, he leaned down and gently pushed Ollivya towards the bathroom and told her to get ready. As soon as she was dressed and in the car, her mother blindfolded her.

"I can't see where we're going?"

"Huh uh. Not yet."

"I _did_ say it was a surprise, princess."

A small huff was heard from the back seat as she sat back and crossed her arms. The laser tag arena they pair had chosen was smack in the middle of Gotham, and it took them about twenty minutes to reach it. Once there and out of the car, Joker removed the blindfold and smiled.

"Happy birthday, Livvy."

A happy laugh sounded when she saw Deadshot, Katana, Croc, Catwoman, who was for once out of costume, and Poison Ivy standing by the doors. Once everyone greeted the girl and wished her a happy birthday, they moved inside where even more people were waiting. Harley's brother Eric and his wife Mary, Tyler and his apparent girlfriend, along with her son. Looking over at the staff of the arena, the King of Crime simply laughed and walked over towards the desk.

"Relax boys! No one's going to die today! We're here to celebrate!"

"Uhm…what…what's the occasion, Mr. Joker?"

"My daughter turns 11 today! Here's what you're going to do. Put the closed sign on that door so no random people come in here, we're taking over."

The younger man behind the counter hesitated, but did as told when his manager nodded at him. The older man sent Joker a wary smile before instructing everyone to come to the desk and choose their aliases for the game. The clown went with a simple one, and chose J. Most of them just used their own names, but Harley and Ollivya had to be difficult and creative. When asked, the Queen of Crime gave the man behind the counter the name Queen of Hearts, and Ollivya chose Butterfly Princess. Rolling his eyes at his wife and daughter's name choices, the group was led into the room where the rules of the game were explained.

"Alright everyone, pick a team mate for this round!"

Ivy and Harley immediately paired up, as did Mary and Eric. Tyler and his girlfriend Janet, Ollivya and Janet's son John. Deadshot opted to not play, as he thought he'd have an unfair advantage. Catwoman and Croc ended up as a team, leaving Joker with Katana as his partner. Looking over at the sword wielding woman, he cleared his throat.

"You any good with a gun?"

"Never used one."

"Perfect…"

The game's 'marshal' as they were called, went over the rules and showed everyone how to use the guns and tighten the vests properly. The teams each had a specific color to the lights of their vests, and each team lit up individually so everyone could see. Harley and Ivy were blue, Ollivya and John got red, Mary and Eric were yellow, Croc and Catwoman were green, and Joker and Katana were purple. Once everyone knew how to play, they were unleashed in the arena. After a ten second countdown, all hell broke loose. At one point, Joker and Katana were crouched down behind a wall with a large square opening above their heads. Harley and Ivy walked by, guns ready, eyes trained forward. The pair of clown and samurai/ninja popped out of hiding and took their shots, the vests on the two women lighting up and vibrating.

"DANG IT!"

Laughing, the King of Crime and soul sword owner darted off in another direction, where they ducked behind another wall. Looking over at his partner for the game, Joker smirked and punched her lightly in the shoulder.

"For someone who's never used a gun, you learned quick."

Before Katana could reply, both of their vests lit up and vibrated, and he looked up to see Ollivya and John on the catwalk above them with cheeky smiles. The game went on for about fifteen more minutes, and then a siren sounded, signaling the end of the round. The group moved back out into the lobby to see their scores. Catwoman and Croc were in very last place, neither having really used a firearm before. Joker and Katana were in second, right under Harley and Ivy, and right above Ollivya and John. They played a few more games, and in the last one, changed up the teams a bit. The King and Queen of crime paired up, and everyone groaned.

"Well, with those two together, we're all doomed!"

A few minutes later, the group was unleashed again, and they all scattered in different directions. Harley and Joker took the high ground, tucking themselves into a well concealed area where they could pretty much snipe the other teams. Even though it wasn't a real gunfight, the two of them still had adrenaline coursing through their bodies, and it wasn't long before she pulled him into a passionate kiss. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close, returning the kiss, gun forgotten on the ground beside him.

"Puddin…I want you."

"Oh? Right here?"

"We're hidden…for the most part anyways."

"Well then…who am I to say no?"

A grin curled his lips and he took a quick peek at the large timer above the exit, and saw they had a little over twenty minutes left in the round. A soft grunt/growl combo escaped him when he felt Harley deftly slip her hand into his pants, which she'd apparently unfastened while he'd been preoccupied.

"We have to be quick."

"Well, stop wasting time talking then!"

Smirking down at his Queen, he eased her pants and underwear down just enough to allow him access, and gave a soft sigh when he felt himself freed from his pants. After taking a quick glance around to be sure no one was about to happen upon their hiding spot, he adjusted his position a bit and slipped into her with a growl. One of her hands tangled in the short hair on the back of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss to muffle any noise that might be made. His pace was quick and harsh, trying to get them both to release as soon as possible, since despite his reputation, he didn't really want to get caught in the act. The twenty minutes seemed to fly, and just as the alarm sounded to signal the end of the game, the pair of clowns had finished fixing their clothing.

"Now that was an eventful round, huh puddin?"

"Oh hush. You'll be the death of me, I swear."

Giggling, Harley reached over and took his hand as everyone filed out of the arena to look at their scores. Somehow, even with what had happened, she and her King managed to secure the top spot on the scoreboard. A light chuckle escaped him, and he peered over at her out of the corner of his eye, and she sent a devious little wink to him. After the group had cake and ice cream, everyone dispersed to head back to their homes. In the car on the drive back to the club, Ollivya fell asleep in the back seat, leaving Joker and Harley to grin and wonder if there had been security cameras watching them.

 **AN: Here is chapter 46 everyone! It's a LONG one! I wanted to write something decently long for Livvy's birthday, and laser tag sounded perfect! And of course, our two favorite clowns had some fun of their own!**


	47. Chapter 47

In what seemed like no time, Ollivya had turned 16, and had started helping her parents more with the business. Both the club, and the crime. Having become VERY proficient with a gun, almost rivaling Deadshot's aim and her father's skill, the girl was a force to be reckoned with. She had adopted her own style as well, and always wore black lipstick, thick eyeliner and neon eye shadow, while her wardrobe consisted of mostly black and purple. Currently, she was watching her father interrogate one of his own henchmen that had been caught stealing blueprints from his office.

"Who are you giving the blueprints to, Jason? Hm? The government, the bat?"

"If I tell you, they'll kill me."

"And what makes you think I won't? Have you ever known me to show mercy to a thief within my own ranks?"

Wiggling slightly in the chair he was tied to, he shook his head. Suddenly, his foot shot forward, a hidden blade in the toe of his shoe exposed. Seeing it before her father, as he was leaning forward towards Jason, Ollivya pulled her custom pistol she'd gotten as a birthday gift, and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the blade, and sent it careening off into the corner of the room. Every eye turned to her as she re holstered the pistol with a cheeky smile.

"What? I helped."

Staying where he was, as the bullet had just grazed his shirt when she'd fired, Joker stared down at the hole. Standing up straight again, he turned his head to his daughter and lifted an eyebrow, pointing to the damage.

"Really, Livvy?"

"Oh! Sorry, dad…"

"Its fine. I'm sure your mother will fix it. You really gotta stop shooting holes in my clothes, though."

A sheepish little smile curled her lips and she leaned against the wall again, watching as Jason's face regained some of the color it had lost.

"Now…as for you, Jason…trying to stab me with a shoe knife huh?"

"Please boss! I'm sorry! I didn't actually give anything to them yet!"

"Them? Who's them?"

"I…I don't know! I never actually met them…they're just voices on a phone I swear!"

"Kinda like notes in an envelope."

"Please, they have my wife! They said they'd kill her if I didn't do what they said!"

"Jason…you don't have a wife."

Joker reached out and grabbed a handful of hair and pulled the man's head back, peering down into his eyes. Terrified blue met blue-gray, and after thinking for a moment, he released Jason's hair.

"Put him in the freezer…let him think on this for a while."

Croc growled in affirmation before picking the chair up and moving it into the freezer, and closing the door as he left. Fumbling in his pocket for a moment when his phone rang, he looked at the screen and blinked at seeing a blocked number. Clicking the end button, he ignored the call and motioned for Ollivya to follow him upstairs. Just as they entered the club area, they nearly ran straight into Harley as she came running down the hallway.

"Oh! Puddin! We have a bit of a problem…."

"What kind of problem?"

Leading him back out to the club, where it was packed as usual, she pointed to two men in the middle of the dance floor engaged in a fist fight.

"I swear…what do I pay these bouncers for!"

Straightening his jacket and smoothing his hair back over his head, Joker walked out towards them. The crowd that saw him coming parted as one to let him through. One hand closed around the collar of each man's shirt, and he yanked them apart.

"What's all this about, boys? People are here for a good time, not to see a fight."

The smaller of the two men was beaten up pretty badly, a black eye, broken nose and a couple missing teeth. The other, quite a bit taller and more muscular, had a scrape on his cheek. The smaller man looked over at the King of Crime and told him the larger man had tried to force himself on his girlfriend. Releasing the apparent victim, Joker turned his attention to the big man who had pulled himself out of the clown's grip.

"You don't put your hands on anyone at my club without consent. ESPECIALLY a woman. I think you need to leave."

"I aint goin` nowhere, you fucker! This little bastard hit me first, and I'm gonna beat his ass!"

"It looks like you already won. Now…get out before I throw you out myself."

"You're smaller than he is! I can kick your ass too!"

With a sigh, the clown turned his body to face the man arguing with him, and crossed his arms. Leveling him with a cold glare and an unamused facial expression, he waited. Everyone backed away from the impending fight, all whispering as to how Joker would defeat the burly man. Harley and Ollivya watched from the office window, both laughing to themselves. With an angry yell, the man lurched forward and swung a fist towards the King of Crime's head, only to find him no longer where he had been. A fist drove into his sternum and knocked the air from his lungs. The large man stumbled backwards and wheezed a bit, before drawing a knife from his pocket and flicking it open.

"Oh I've had enough of you."

Pulling his revolver from its holster, Joker aimed and fired, putting a bullet right between his attacker's eyes. The gathered crowd screamed and backed away further, some bolting from the doors. Some of his henchmen immediately moved out and disposed of the body, and cleaned up the blood. Blue-gray eyes searched the dance floor for the man who'd been beaten while defending his girlfriend, and when he found him, he grabbed a first aide kit from behind the bar and walked over. Jumping at the sudden shadow above them, he looked up and drew back, only to have his hand caught by Joker.

"Don't make me shoot you too, son. Here…use this and clean yourself up, then get out of here."

Tossing the first aide kit into the man's lap, the clown turned and walked off, returning to his office. Harley grinned at him and kissed his cheek before heading upstairs to change clothes. Ollivya was sitting on the couch, a sketch pad in her hand, doing a drawing of the fight she'd seen. Peering into said sketch pad, he chuckled and shook his head, never ceasing to be amazed at his daughter's drawing skills.

"That looks amazing. You're fast with your drawings too. Maybe you should do something with it as a career…"

"You don't want me to help you, stay in the family business?"

"Livvy you can do whatever you want, but crime isn't as glamorous as we make it look. Its hard and its dangerous, always people out to get you."

Finishing the last detail on her drawing, she closed the sketchbook and stood up, walking over and staring him down for a few seconds before passing by him.

"I appreciate the concern, dad, but I'm not a little kid anymore."

With that, the door to the office opened and closed as she left, heading to her apartment. Joker and Harley had renovated another of the rooms above the club into a private apartment for the girl and given it to her on her birthday. Sitting down, he ran his hands through his hair and sighed a bit, shaking his head. Loud whistles were heard from the main dance floor from the patrons who hadn't left after the rowdy patron's blood had been cleaned up. Standing again, he looked out his window and grinned at seeing Harley back in her cage.

"That's my girl."

Leaning on the wall beside the large open window, he watched her, arms crossed over his chest. Meeting his eyes, his Queen gave him a wicked little grin and motioned him out towards the cage. Lifting an eyebrow, he uncrossed his arms, and instead of using the door like a normal person, he vaulted over the couch and out the opening. Giggling at his way of exiting the office, Harley swung the door open and leaned back against the glass behind her, waiting. Stopping for a moment at the entrance, he sighed and climbed up, realizing she didn't want to come down.

"What?"

"I just wanted you to have some fun, puddin!"

Rolling his eyes, he went to step back out of the cage, only to have her reach around him and close the door. Grunting in slight annoyance, he turned back around and crossed his arms.

"Harley, really not in the mood for this."

"That idiot attacked you…I figured you might need something to make you feel better. Gotta take care of my man, after all."

A little smirk curled his lips, and when she moved to press her back against him, he let his arms fall to his sides, hands resting on her hips. Outside their little cage, the crowd that remained was watching intently, as Joker hardly ever showed himself out on the dance floor. At that moment, the music changed, turning from something fast paced to something slow and sultry that fit more in the ballroom environment than that of a nightclub. Pouting when the music changed, the woman crossed HER arms and looked up at him.

"Well boo. Now I don't get to dance with you."

"Now who said that? You'd be surprised at what I know how to do."

Blinking in mild surprise when he led her down onto the main dance floor and pulled her close, Harley let her hands rest on his shoulders.

"You ACTUALLY know how to dance?"

"Course I do. I wasn't ALWAYS a psycho, remember?"

Straightening her posture when his hand came to rest on her lower back, she wracked her brain to remember the dance classes she'd taken in college. Nodding his head at the DJ, the song re-started, and it wasn't long before he was surprising her with his knowledge of the intricate dance. Pulling her close to him, he smirked and muttered in her ear.

"See? More refined than you thought I was, aint I?"

"You're…amazing."

Chuckling softly, he pulled her into a kiss as the song came to an end, the crowd around them clapping and cheering. When they pulled apart, Harley stared up into his eyes, and found them absolutely glittering with amusement. Her lips turned up in a smile, and the two of them retreated to his office, where they sat discussing plans for the next few nights. These plans included a couple different heists, as well as a large party at the club for the holiday season that was quickly approaching. Having never been big on decorating for Christmas, he eventually gave in to his Queen's insistence on making their club look as much like winter inside as it was starting to look outside. Over the next few days, the trio of mother, daughter and father decorated the club until it fit Harley's expectations. A large tree that they'd cut down sat up and brightly decorated in one corner. Cocking his head as he watched his Queen stare up at the tree with a smile made struggling with lights for the past three days all worth it. That night, when everyone was sleeping, Joker left the apartment and ventured out into the city in disguise.

 **AN: Chapter 47 everyone! I'm not sure how many more this story will have, but I just wanted to thank all of you for sticking with it as long as you have! It means a lot to me! This is my most viewed and reviewed story yet!**


	48. Chapter 48

When Harley woke the next morning and found herself alone, she pouted slightly until a slight noise in the living room caught her attention. Rising from bed, she stretched and made her way into said room, wearing one of Joker's shirts. When she came around the corner, a soft smile curled her lips at what she saw. The man was knelt down by the tree she'd insisted they put up in their apartment, arranging boxes wrapped in red, blue, green and purple paper. It was obvious he was trying to be as quiet as possible, and that caused a soft chuckle to escape her. Snapping his head around, Joker had the look of a deer in the headlights.

"Ah…morning, Harls."

"Mornin` puddin. Tryin` to be sneaky huh?"

"Mm, more like trying not to wake you…"

Standing once he placed the last box, he turned to face his wife with a smile. Approaching the man, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Seems like you're getting into the spirit a bit more, huh?"

"Well, if you're going to insist upon this place being all bright and colorful, I figure I should at least TRY to enjoy it."

Slipping his arms around her waist, he rested his forehead against hers for a few moments before their lips met in a gentle kiss. It didn't last long, however, as he gently pushed her back and took in her attire.

"You should get dressed and accompany me downstairs."

"Oh?"  
"I've done something ridiculously generous. I think you'll be proud of me."

Cocking an eyebrow at him, she moved off back into the bedroom and got dressed. Slipping on a simple pair of shoes instead of the heels she normally wore, the pair made their way downstairs. There, under the huge tree, was another giant pile of boxes, all wrapped in gold and black paper. Looking over at him, she again lifted an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"I…may have gone a bit overboard. I figured if people are going to be spending their holiday with us, they deserved a little something, don't you think?"

"Aw, puddin! You were right, I am proud of you! That's a great idea!"

Smiling again, Joker reached out and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead. It wasn't long before Ollivya came downstairs with her headphones in, and headed out the door without even noticing her parents by the tree. Lifting an eyebrow yet again, Harley watched her walk out into the cold and snow.

"Wonder where she's off to so early."

The pair of clowns moved back upstairs, leaving the Christmas lights on down in the club. Receiving a text from Ollivya a few hours later, the King of Crime pulled his phone from his pocket and opened the message.

 **Livvy:** Can I bring someone to dinner tonight?

 **Joker:** Who exactly will you be bringing, princess?

 **Livvy:** My boyfriend.

 **Joker:** Does this boyfriend know who your parents are?

 **Livvy:** Uhm, no, not exactly. Please be nice, dad. I really like him!

Staring at the small screen in disbelief for a few moments, he blinked and finally sent his reply. When he didn't get one back, he tucked his phone away and wandered into the kitchen where his Queen was fixing lunch.

"Did you know Livvy had a boyfriend?"

"Wha…no, no I didn't. How'd you find out?"

"She just asked me if she could bring him to dinner tonight."

Looking up from her task, Harley stared at him for a few moments before going back to flipping a grilled cheese in the skillet. They chatted about random things while they ate, having decided on something light since the woman insisted on cooking a large meal that night, AND the next two. As they settled on the couch after lunch, Joker's phone rang and he pulled it from his pocket to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad. We're on our way back. Please, be nice and don't scare him away."

"As long as he treats you right, he has nothing to worry about from me, or your mother."

"Promise me, dad!"

"Ugh, I _promise_ I'll try."

An exasperated sigh left the girl on the other end of the phone, and the line went dead with a click. Hanging up, he laid his phone on the table and looked down at Harley, who blinked in confusion.

"She's on her way back with this boy of hers."

"I can't wait to meet him!"

"Mm, me either. So thrilled. Yay."

"Oh come on puddin, you knew she'd start dating eventually!"

Grunting something under his breath earned him an elbow to the side from his Queen. About an hour later, a knock sounded on the door to the apartment before it opened.

"Mom, dad, we're here!"

"Come on in, Livvy! I'm in the kitchen!"

A few minutes later the door closed again, and Ollivya came into the kitchen followed by a tall, decently muscular looking young man. Harley waved from her spot behind the stove, and then came around with a friendly smile.

"Mom, this is Todd. Todd, this is my mom, Harley."

The look on the young man's face when he recognized the infamous Harley Quinn, caused a wave of laughter to escape the blonde.

"You look like yer gonna shit yourself! Nice to meetcha, Todd."

"Uhm, nice to meet you too, Miss Quinn."

Accepting the friendly handshake from the Queen of Crime, Todd found the woman's smile to be infectious, and soon had one on his face as well.

"Where's dad?"

"He ran out to pick something up from some of the boys, I think. He'll be back soon."

Almost as soon as she finished her statement, the door opened and closed, and the sound of something heavy being sat down in the living room could be heard.

"Speak of the devil. In here, puddin! Livvy and her boy toy are here!"

Coming around the corner, Joker stopped in his tracks at the sight of the tall man in his house. Turning when Ollivya moved over to hug the man, Todd's eyes widened a bit.

"This is…"

"Mr. Joker! Ah, it's an honor to meet you, sir."

Inclining his head a bit at the offered hand, which he noticed was shaking quite a bit, the clown reached out and shook it.

"And you are?"

"This is Todd, dad, my boyfriend."

"Mm hm…and how old are you, _Todd_?"

The tone in the pale man's voice caused a lump to form in the young man's throat, and he dropped his hand to his side once Joker released it.

"Ah…I'm 18 as of last week."

Grunting, he pushed passed him and removed his coat, draping it over the back of the couch, to which Harley made a noise and looked at him. Rolling his eyes, he picked it back up and carried it to the closet, hanging it inside.

"Better?"

"Much! We do have a guest, after all!"

Ollivya and Todd moved off to sit down on the couch and watch TV while Joker and Harley remained in the kitchen. The King of Crime looked over at one point, and snorted when he saw the young man's arm around his daughter's shoulders. An elbow in his side caught his attention, and he turned his eyes back to his wife.

"Oh, come on puddin. He doesn't seem that bad, yknow."

"He's also two years older than her."

"Yeah? And you're HOW many years older than me?"

"That's not the point, Harls. I don't trust him."

"You don't even KNOW him yet, Mistah J."

Glaring a bit, he looked over again when he heard Ollivya give a quiet little giggle and saw her press a kiss to her man's cheek. Todd smiled and turned his head, letting it land on his lips instead with a cheeky smile. Anticipating her husband's reaction, Harley wrapped her arms around his neck and turned his face to hers.

"Give him a chance, okay? For Livvy's sake, at least. She seems happy with him, doesn't she?"

"So far…yeah."

"So get to know him. Don't judge him before you do. After all, look what happened after you got to know me."

With a sigh, he wrapped an arm around her waist, using the other hand to brush a strand of hair out of her face. Leaning down, Joker caught her in a gentle kiss, resting his forehead against hers after he pulled back.

"Fine. I'll do it for Livvy."

"Good."

Pressing a quick kiss to his nose, she turned around and went back to cooking, swatting at him with a dish rag when he snagged a baby carrot and walked off, popping it into his mouth. Entering their bedroom, the man changed into more casual clothing, which for him meant removing his jacket and tie, and popping the first few buttons on his shirt. When he came back, he growled a bit at seeing his daughter and Todd sharing a rather passionate kiss. He cleared his throat and gained their attention, the girl blushing tomato red and Todd looking away.

"Do try and control yourself, Livvy."  
"Sorry, dad."

"So….how did you two meet?"

Seating himself on the chair next to the couch, Joker propped one foot up on the opposite knee and leaned back against the plush leather. To the untrained eye, he looked extremely relaxed, but Ollivya knew that he was still as aware and guarded as ever. "I work at the shooting range just inside Gotham, sir. Ollivya was there practicing with her gun, and I was giving her pointers."

"We just kinda hit it off from there."

Hearing her husband striking up a conversation with their daughter's boyfriend caused Harley to smile at him, and continue making the food. At hearing they'd only been dating for a few months, the blonde shook her head, hoping Ollivya wouldn't end up hurt.

"So you like guns, do you, Todd?"

"Always have had a fascination with them."

"Well, how'd you like to see some of MY toys?"

At the shocked look on the man's face, Joker let out a low, loud laugh and stood up, motioning for him to follow. Doing so after getting an encouraging smile from Ollivya, the man found himself led into one of the spare rooms. The girl joined her mother in the kitchen and smiled, helping her with what remained of the food. In the spare room, Joker flipped on the light, and Todd's eyes widened.

"Holy shit…"

"This is only part of my collection."

The young man stared in disbelief at the racks upon racks of different kinds of guns. Machine guns, shotguns, pistols, Uzis, and revolvers filled them. Also in the room, in drawers under the main gun racks, were knives, and more guns. Hanging right in the middle, were his custom purple and gold pistol, and Harley's black and gold revolver.

"This is VERY impressive, sir. I've never seen so many different guns in one place, even the range just has pistols and shotguns."

"My toys aint like other guns. They've all been modified in one way or another. Most of em'll knock you on your ass if you're not prepared for the kickback."

"They're an amazing collection, sir."  
"Well, you've got one point with me so far. You're respectful, and I like that. Let me tell you this right now, however. You hurt my princess, and I will be your worst nightmare."

Swallowing thickly, Todd nodded his understanding just as they were called back to the kitchen for dinner. As the four of them sat around the table enjoying the food, Harley took her turn asking questions of the young man dating her daughter. After a couple hours of just sitting around and talking, Ollivya and Todd left, the girl walking him to the club doors. Once they were gone, and the King and Queen of crime had the kitchen picked up, Harley threw her arms around her husband's neck and grinned at him.

"See? He's not that bad, is he?"

"I haven't quite made up my mind yet. He's a respectful one, that's for sure. I don't think I've been called sir that much in my entire life."

Giggling a bit, she pulled him down to her, catching him in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. After a few minutes, Ollivya opened the door and told them she was headed to bed before going to her own little apartment. It wasn't long before the pair of clowns found themselves in bed, with the woman as excited as could be that the next day was Christmas Eve.

 **AN: Chapter 48 everyone! I know its only November, but I felt like sticking some Christmas in the story! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	49. Chapter 49

When morning rolled around, Joker awoke to find himself alone in bed. It was rare that his wife was up before him, but it did occasionally happen. Sitting up, he stretched and swung his legs out of bed, bare feet touching the wood floor. Going into the bathroom, the clown took a quick shower and pulled on a pair of emerald green sweatpants before exiting the bedroom. The smell of coffee caught his attention, and he moved to the kitchen, leaning on the wall and smirking at what he saw. Harley was dancing around the kitchen to some ridiculously upbeat and happy holiday music, in her underwear and one of his shirts.

"Well…this is certainly an interesting sight to wake up to."

"Oh! Puddin!"

Turning around and sending him a huge grin, she moved over and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pushing herself up on her toes, as she was considerably shorter than her King without her heels, she kissed his cheek before dancing back over to the stove.

"Something certainly smells good out here."

"I made your favorite this morning."

Shooting him a wink, she nodded to the table where fresh coffee, french toast and bacon awaited them. Grinning as she shut off the stove, he walked over to the table and pulled her chair out, waiting for her to seat herself before sitting down himself. The two shared breakfast, and the occasional laugh as Harley told him stories from her childhood holidays. At one point, Joker went silent and simply stared at his now empty plate, as he couldn't remember anything positive from his childhood to share.

"Somethin` wrong, puddin?"

"It's nothing important, I promise."

Getting up, Harley moved over to him and kissed the top of his head before taking their dishes to the sink. Vanishing into the bedroom, she came back out wearing something Joker didn't know if he should laugh at or be turned on by, or both. Situated on the blonde, was the skimpiest Mrs. Claus costume he'd ever seen.

"Uhm…well then…"

"Like it?"

"It's…interesting. I'm telling you right now, Harls, I am NOT wearing a Santa suit."

"Of course not, silly! The only person who gets to sit in your lap, is me. I DID get you something though…"

Cocking his head, he watched her go back into the bedroom and return with a large black box which she placed in his lap. Peering down at the plain box with a blood red bow on top of it, he turned his eyes back to her.

"Normally you don't open things til Christmas morning, but I want you to wear this tonight."

Grunting, he opened the box, and found himself thoroughly surprised by what was inside. Having thought his Queen would be the type to hand him a box full of rubber snakes or something similar, he smiled at seeing a dark red, crushed velvet suit looking back at him. Nestled inside the jacket, was a deep green dress shirt and silver tie as well.

"Harls, you really shouldn't have…"

"You don't like it?"

"No, I love it. Thank you."

Setting the box aside for the time being, he reached up and caught her around the waist, pulling her into his lap. She ran her hands through his hair and smiled, leaning down to kiss him when he tilted his head back. His arms tightened around her waist, and he let out a growl when she pulled back and placed a finger over his lips.

"Later, puddin. We promised Ollivya that we'd drive her to pick up Todd today, remember?"

"God damn it…"

Laughing at his response, both of them changed, with her putting on a gold and silver dress, while he threw on his silver suit jacket and black pants. Moving over to the door of Ollivya's apartment, Joker knocked briskly, and it wasn't long before she came out.

"Thanks for going and picking him up, guys. The snow is really deep and he lives quite a ways from here."

"No problem, Livvy!"

It wasn't long before the three of them piled into Joker's hummer, a more practical choice of vehicle for the snow covered roads, and Ollivya gave directions to his house. When the vehicle pulled up, the girl got out and walked up to the door, knocking. When the door opened, Joker saw her step back as an older man, VERY large and muscular, confronted her. Muffled talking could be heard, and then a loud yell from the man in the door. Growling, the King of Crime climbed out of his car and started to walk towards the door. When he saw a half empty vodka bottle in his hand, now raised like he was going to strike Ollivya. he shook his head and pulled his gun from its holster.

"PUT YOUR FUCKING HAND DOWN."

"Or what?!"

"Or I'll end your miserable excuse for a life."

A click was heard as Joker cocked the gun and put it against the drunk man's temple. From inside, soft groaning could be heard, and Ollivya pushed passed her father and Todd's father to get inside. Pulling the man outside by his tank top, the clown pushed him against the side of the house, not looking away when he heard Harley exit the vehicle with her own revolver drawn.

"DAD!"

At hearing the yell, his Queen took over holding the drunk at gunpoint, while he turned and moved into the house. Aiming his gun, just in case, he found his daughter kneeling next to Todd in the kitchen. A large knife was embedded in the young man's shoulder, all the way to the handle. Wincing a bit, Joker holstered his gun and knelt down next to them, gently pushing the boy to lean forward.

"What the hell happened?"

"My dad's an alcoholic…he didn't want me to leave, and when I tried to anyways, he stabbed me."

"Do you guys have a first aid kit?"

"Bathroom closet…"

"Livvy, go grab it and we'll take care of this. Your mom has the drunk under control outside."

Nodding, the girl sprinted down the hallway into the bathroom, and came back with a large first aid kit, which she handed to her father. A solid thud was heard from outside, followed by Harley cursing as she came inside.

"Harls?"

"What? He swung at me, so I knocked him out."

"Come over here and help me, will ya?"

Holstering her gun as well, the woman walked over and knelt down, helping hold Todd in the forward position while Joker opened the kit and gathered what he would need. Pulling the belt from his pants, he folded it and handed it to his daughter, who immediately understood.

"Here, Todd…bite on this."

"Why?"

"Son, this is going to hurt, A LOT. Trust me, biting on that belt will be your best friend in a few minutes."

Giving a sigh, he opened his mouth and Ollivya put the leather between his teeth. Counting to three, the clown grabbed the handle of the knife and pulled hard, the blade coming out with a sickening sucking noise. Todd screamed around the belt and clenched his teeth and eyes closed, body tensing at the pain. Ignoring the blood now staining his hands and clothes, Joker pulled alcohol from the kit and doused the wound in it, causing a new wave of pained screams to erupt from the young man.

"The worst part is over…."

Taking gauze and tape, he covered the large knife wound and lowered Todd's shirt again. Piling everything but the alcohol back into the small kit, he stood, the three of them helping the boy to his feet. Quickly washing his hands, the King of Crime pulled one of Todd's arms over his shoulders and headed out the door. A groan from the drunk alerted them to the fact that he was waking up, and their pace increased. Within a few minutes, the injured man was loaded into the back of the hummer with Ollivya, and the vehicle was headed off down the road.

"Thank you…for not killing him, sir. He may be a drunken asshole, but he's still my dad."

"Not a very good one, I'd say…what kind of father stabs their own child?"

Grunting, the man turned his eyes back to the road, leaving Harley to smile at the two in the back seat. Todd was leaning against Ollivya, and she had her arms around him, gently stroking his hair. Reaching over, the woman laid her hand on Joker's leg, squeezing gently, and coaxing a smile from him.

"When we get to the club, Todd, I'll clean that a little better and stitch it up."

"Thank you, sir."

"Stop with all the sir shit, makin` me feel like an old man. Call me J, kid."

Harley beamed in her seat, and Ollivya grinned at her father's reflection in the rear view mirror. He sent a small smile back, and in about thirty minutes, they pulled into the club's parking lot. Once inside, Joker sat the young man down in his office where there was decent lighting, and pulled HIS first aid kit from the closet. Todd removed his shirt, and the clown noticed a few tattoos littering his skin. Pulling a curved needle and thread from his kit, he made small talk about the tattoos, hoping to take Todd's mind off the pain.

"Any of them extra special?"

"Huh?"

"Your ink, any of them have special meaning?"

"Just the one on my arm. My mom died in a car accident when I was 16, so I got that one done in her memory."

"And the others?"

"Just thought they looked bad ass."

A chuckle escaped the pale man, and he continued to slowly and methodically stitch the knife would closed. Other than wincing at the pull of the string against his skin, the young man didn't make any sounds of discomfort. When he finished, he patted Todd on the shoulder and offered a shirt to replace his torn and bloody one.

"Don't know how well it'll fit…you're quite a bit larger than me."

Luckily for the younger man, Joker liked to wear his shirts a bit baggy, and it fit just fine over his larger frame.

"What about yours? Any meaning?"

"Most of them have some sort of meaning, but it really only makes sense to people as crazy as I am."

Todd smiled a bit, and the two found themselves interrupted by Harley and Ollivya. His daughter moved forward and gently hugged her boyfriend, the two walking out of the office and wandering around, taking in the decorations. Harley moved over and slipped her arms up around his neck, his own winding around her waist.

"I knew you liked him."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Smiling, she laced her fingers together behind his neck, and pulled lightly. Leaning down, they met in a passionate kiss, that was unfortunately interrupted by Ollivya and Todd returning. The four of them sat around talking and joking with each other until time for the club to open that night. The pair of clowns moved upstairs to change clothes, and it wasn't long until they returned. The moment the doors opened, people filed in, only to be surprised at the Christmas decor. The large tree and huge pile of gold wrapped boxes was sectioned off to keep patrons away until Joker himself decided it was time. The family, and boyfriend, sat together in the VIP section, enjoying drinks and the calmer atmosphere of the club. At a nod from the clown, the DJ slowed the music to lighter tunes that people could dance to if they wished. Todd stood up and offered a hand to Ollivya, and she grinned, the two making their way down to the dance floor.

"They're so cute together, puddin."

"I have to admit, he seems like a decent guy…"

Feeling a kiss land on his cheek, Joker stood and held his hand out to his Queen. Laughing at the bewildered look on her face, he leaned down a bit.

"It'd be a shame to waste this music, don't you think?"

Taking his hand, the woman stood and sent him a gentle smile, nodding and following him down the small set of steps. Pulling her close, he rested his chin on top of her head and smiled when she pressed her cheek against his chest. The soft material of his new suit drew a small sigh from her, and she closed her eyes. Smirking as he felt almost every eye in the club on them for at least a few moments, he whispered in his Queen's ear.

"Yknow…I SHOULD be mad that you're wearing this ridiculous outfit outside the bedroom."

"You're enjoying it, don't lie!"

"Never said I wasn't."

Harley tilted her head up to look at him, giving him a cheeky little smile before playfully kissing his nose as the music shifted back to typical club music. Instead of going with him to the VIP section, his Queen moved over and climbed up into her cage. Meeting his eyes across the dance floor, she gave the man a seductive smirk before starting to entertain the patrons. Locking his eyes on her, even when Todd and Ollivya joined him in his private area, he didn't look away. Rolling her eyes, his daughter leaned over to speak in her boyfriend's ear.

"He gets like this whenever mom is dancing. I think she does it on purpose just to get under his skin."

"I can hear you, y`know, princess."

Jumping a bit when she heard the King of Crime's low voice, and saw him peer over out of the corner of his eye for a few seconds, the girl broke into a blush. Turning his gaze back to Harley, he saw her motion with her eyes to the tree, and nodded before standing and making his way to the DJ booth. Leaning over, the man spoke in the DJ's ear, causing him to nod and smile. With that, Joker approached the cage, helped Harley down, and the two of them made their way over to the huge tree as the man at the boot made an announcement.

"Alright Funhouse patrons! Mr. Joker has a surprise for all of you! If you'll all line up over by that tree, they'll hand them out!"

Grunting, the man seated himself on the couch next to the giant pile of boxes. Motioning for Harley to handle interacting with the public, he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Not gonna help me, Puddin?"

Grunting and finally giving in, he sat up, and over the next couple hours, the pile of boxes shrank considerably as each patron received a gift. As soon as the last one was gone, they closed the club and ventured upstairs, inviting Todd to stay in one of the rooms downstairs for the night. Once in their apartment, Joker grabbed Harley by the waist and pinned her to the door with a growl, earning a light giggle from his wife.

"Now…lets get you out of this ridiculous outfit hm?"

"What're ya gonna do with me once its off?"

"You really have to ask?"

 **AN: Chapter 49! Only a few more chapters to go guys! I hope you've enjoyed this story so far, and hope the ending will satisfy you when we get to it!**


	50. Chapter 50

Another giggle escaped her as he literally hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her into their bedroom, locking the door as they walked away from it. Entering their room, he dropped her on the bed, letting her bounce a couple times before reaching down and pulling the six inch heels from her feet.

"I'll never understand how you walk in these damn things."

"You're also not a woman. Only women and drag queens are good at walking in heels."

Snorting, he dropped the shoes on the floor and climbed onto the bed with her, causing her to scoot back and rest her head on the pillow. Gently running his hands up her legs, Joker gripped the waistband of her shorts and pulled them down. Harley laughed slightly as the fluffy white that lined said waistband tickled her skin on the way down. Rolling his eyes at the laugh, he pulled them from her feet and tossed them carelessly behind him. Sitting up, his Queen pushed the red velvet suit jacket from his shoulders and he tossed it to land on the chair next to the bed. She pressed her lips against the side of his neck while she unbuttoned his green dress shirt, it going to land on top of his jacket once it was off. Harley grinned at him when she noticed he wasn't tossing his clothes on the floor.

"What? It's new…and I really like it. Wouldn't want it to get ruined, now would I?"

Pushing his Queen back on the bed, Joker ran his hands up her sides and removed her shirt, throwing it to land with the shorts. Letting out a growl, he felt himself fully harden at the view he was presented with, as the woman had apparently thought underwear was too much of a hassle. Standing up, the King of Crime removed his belt and dropped it to the floor. Harley pushed his hands away when he started to unfasten his pants, before taking over and popping the button and pulling down the zipper. His pants and boxers fell to the floor as one, and she let out an involuntary moan. Stepping out of his pants puddle, and shoes, the clown grunted when he felt Harley wrap her fingers around him and stroke slowly. Looking up at him with a coy grin, she didn't waste any time as she leaned forward and took him in her mouth.

"Ah, fuck…"

After a moment, he locked eyes with his wife, a smug little grin curling his lips. The woman groaned at the look in her man's eyes, and slowly started to bob her head. Joker lowered a hand to the back of her head and gently gripped her hair, not breaking their eye contact. It wasn't long before his grip increased and he let out a low, gravely groan that turned into a growl when she pulled away. Moving to lay back on the bed, she rested her hands above her head and closed her eyes halfway.

"God damn you, woman…"

Within moments, Harley found her wrists pinned by one of his larger hands. Their lips met in a bruising kiss and his other hand ran down the length of her body, gently pushing her legs apart. Grinning against his lips, the woman wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her heels into his lower back. Adjusting his position a bit, Joker released her wrists and lowered one hand to her throat, the other resting on the bed beside her head. Shifting a bit more, it was only a few moments before he snapped his hips forward with a low growl, easily sliding into her. A somewhat choked moan escaped his Queen, thanks to his grip on her neck. Not quite pushing hard enough to cut off her air supply, he started up a hard, yet slow pace with his hips.

"Oh puddin…don't be gentle with me. Not this time!"

Not responding to her with words, the man released her neck and untangled her legs from his waist. Getting up from the bed, he looked down at her and smirked. Vanishing from the room, it was a few minutes before he returned with a rolled up piece of fabric. Harley pushed herself up on her elbows and watched carefully, biting her lip. Unrolling the fabric on the desk near-by, he turned back to her and reached out, grabbing her by the ankles and dragging her to the edge of the bed. Taking the hint, she stood up, only to be turned around and have her upper body pushed down on the bed again.

"You want me to be rough tonight, do you?"

"Mmmm hm…."

"You want to have to explain bruises tomorrow morning?"

"Maybe…"

Harley let out a loud groan when she felt his hand connect with her backside, leaving a pleasant sting behind. Lifting her head just a bit to try and look back at him, she found it immediately pushed back down to the mattress. A low growl escaped Joker as he ran his hand down her back, letting it slip down and rub against her for a brief moment. As soon as she started to move against his hand, he pulled it away with a low chuckle. A soft groan of disappointment reached his ears and he turned his gaze down to Harley.

"What was that?"

Instead of answering, the woman gave up on their game and stood up, turned, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Using the bed as leverage, she jumped up and slipped her legs around his waist, falling back on the bed with him on top of her.

"Just fuck me."

A wicked little grin curled his lips as he peered down into her eyes for a few moments. Again disentangling her legs from his waist, he stood back up and pulled her back to the edge of the bed. It was only a few more moments before he'd pushed back into her, his fingers digging into the skin of her legs. A loud moan escaped his Queen, and her eyes fell shut as she pressed her head back into the mattress. He wasted no time in letting his body set the pace, harsh and fast. Leaning down, he clamped his teeth onto the skin over Harley's collar bone, biting down hard enough to leave a sure-fire mark the next morning. When he felt her nails dig into his back, followed by the feeling of blood pooling on his skin, he growled and let his teeth dig harder into her skin.

"Puddin…I…"

"Don't hold back, Harls."

Giving another load moan as he continued his harsh pace, the woman tangled her hand in his hair and pulled his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. His hands moved to her hips, and once again, her ankles locked behind him, her heels digging into his lower back. It wasn't long after, that both of them felt their releases approaching, with Harley's hitting first. The pair of clowns collapsed to the bed together, and eventually maneuvered themselves under the blankets. She rested her head on his chest and let out a yawn.

"I love you Mistah J."

"Mm…I love you too."

When the sun rose the next morning, Joker found himself awakened by the sound of obnoxiously loud Christmas music from the living room. Giving a low groan, he sat up and ran his hands through his hair, smoothing it back against his head. Stretching, he swung his feet over the side of the bed and made a face at the cold of the wood. Sliding into a pair of black slippers after he pulled on his sleep pants, he emerged into the living area. Sitting on the couch already, were Todd and Ollivya, the pair cuddling by the fire that Harley had lit.

"Mornin` puddin!"

"Morning…"

Moving over, she pressed a kiss to his cheek and grinned at him. His eyes landed on the tip of a dark bruise peeking out from under the neck of her shirt, and he smirked. Rolling his shoulders a bit once she released him, he hissed a bit at the sting on his back.

"You got me good, Harls. My back still stings from those nails of yours."

With a little giggle, she moved over to the couch and sat down, leaning back against the cushions. Shaking his head, he snatched a cup of coffee and stood at the kitchen counter, drinking it to wake himself up. Just as he finished and put the cup in the sink, a knock sounded at the apartment door. Lifting an eyebrow, he moved over and pulled said door open, smiling when he saw Deadshot, Zoe, Croc and Katana standing before him.

"What the hell are you guys wearing?"

"Harley insisted we dress 'Holiday Appropriate'."

"Feel like a Christmas Tree in this damn thing."

Joker let out a chuckle and stepped aside to let the four of them inside. Once they were all seated, and the clown had a shirt on, they were all introduced to Todd. Harley moved over and sat down next to the tree, starting to hand out the boxes nestled there. Everyone in the room received something, aside from Todd, who they'd only learned about the day before. Deadshot opened his gift from the King and Queen, and smirked a bit. Settled inside a long box with velvet lining, was a new, customized sniper rifle. Katana was given a new short sword and a set of throwing knives, all inscribed with the Kanji for vengeance. Croc was gifted a new, nicer, and custom leather jacket along with a giant shotgun.

"Hey, puddin`, don't forget about Livvy's main gift…"

"Ah! Right!"

When Ollivya looked up in confusion, Joker got up and moved off into another room. Coming back with a small, black box, he handed it to her with a smirk. Taking the box, she lifted an eyebrow at her father's expression, and when she took the lid off of it, her eyes widened. Situated inside, on a crushed red velvet lining, was a single key and remote.

"No way…"

"Look out the window."

Standing, the girl ran to the window and peered out, not noticing her parents moving to stand behind her. Sitting in the snow, with a giant red ribbon on the hood, was a deep blue mustang. The word 'Princess' in script on the side of the car in bright pink.

"Oh my god!"

"Like it?"

"LOVE it! Thanks mom, dad!"

Turning around, Ollivya wrapped her parents in a tight hug, insisting they go down so she could look at the car. Telling her to hold on, Harley left the room and came back with a similar box, holding it out to her husband with a cheeky grin. Blinking, he accepted the small box and opened it, seeing yet another key settled in this one.

"Harls? What's…"

"You'll see when we get downstairs."

Blinking, the group made their way down to the back of the club and stepped out into the cold and snow. Ollivya rushed forward to her car and unlocked it, getting in and looking everything over. Smiling at his daughter's reaction, Joker was tapped on the shoulder by his Queen. Turning, his eyes widened at seeing what she was gesturing towards. Settled under a large umbrella to keep the snow off, was a sleek purple motorcycle with green flames and numerous ha ha ha's scattered over the tank.  
"Harley…"

"I know you had one before…so…I thought you might like it…"

Walking over to the bike, he ran his hand along the seat, and the highly glossed body. His finger traced the ha ha ha's, and the J scrawled on the gas tank cover. Turning to face his wife, he hooked a finger at her and motioned her over to him. Once there, he pulled her into his arms and leaned down, catching her in a loving kiss.

"This is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it."

"It's almost identical…how did you…"

"Well, your brother helped me with the color and style of the main bike…I took a few creative liberties though."

Looking over when Ollivya's car revved to life, he chuckled and slipped his arms around Harley's waist. She leaned back against him, laughing when, after a few minutes, she turned it off again and ran over to them, locking both of them in the tightest hug imaginable. The group moved back inside, and after a bit of thought, Joker pulled Todd aside into his office before they joined the others upstairs.

"We don't have anything for you, since Ollivya didn't tell us about you until day before yesterday. From what I saw, all the money you earn at the shooting range goes to your father's drinking habit, yes?"

"Ah, pretty much, yeah."

"Well…I'd like to offer you a job. I find myself in need of a bit more security for the club."

"A job? Really?"

"Yeah. I know you can't make that much where you are now, and if that little view into your home life is anything to go by, you need to get out of there."

"I…thank you, J. I really appreciate it!"

"Don't worry about it. You can start tonight."

Nodding, the young man smiled, and the two of them rejoined Harley and Ollivya upstairs. Todd excitedly told her what her father had done, which caused both women to shoot him million-watt smiles. Shaking his head at how simple it was to make his wife and daughter happy, Joker found himself locked in a hug by each of them. They sat around talking and enjoying lunch and dinner before heading down to the club area to open it for the night. Some of the patrons brought gifts to Joker and Harley as thanks for running such a nice business. Ollivya sat with her parents in their VIP section, and grinned at watching her boyfriend fall into the role of security guard effortlessly.

"Thanks for giving him a job, dad. I know he enjoys working at the shooting range, but has been saying he wanted a better paying one."

"Yeah, yeah."

Turning his head when the doors to the club burst open, and a stumbling figure stepped inside, Joker stood up and growled. Stepping down from his VIP section when he saw the man approach Todd and grab the back of his shirt, trying to drag him towards the door.

"You're coming home right now, you worthless bastard. I didn't give you permission to leave!"

Shaking off his father's hand, he turned and pushed him away with a glare.

"I'm eighteen, I don't NEED your permission to do anything!"

"I said you're coming home!"

He reached out to try and grab Todd's shirt again, only to find his wrist gripped by a pale hand. Turning his head, he shot Joker a glare when he saw him standing next to him.

"Leggo!"

"You, are not welcome here, you drunk. I suggest you stop harassing my staff and leave."

"I'm not goin` anywhere without my kid!"

"Either you will leave, or I will throw you out myself."

"Fuck you, clown!"

Turning, rather quickly for someone as messed up on alcohol as he was, Todd's father freed his wrist and swung with the other hand. Ducking under the sloppy swing, he pulled his gun and pressed it to the side of his head.

"Don't make me shoot you on Christmas. I REALLY don't want to get blood on me tonight."

"Todd, if you don't come with me right now, you're not welcome in my house any more."

Joker looked over at Todd out of the corner of his eye, waiting curiously to see his response to the threat. Clenching his fists, the young man shook his head and stepped forward. Seeing the look, the King of Crime smirked and stepped back, though kept his gun aimed. Drawing back, Todd punched his father straight in the nose before grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back.

"I don't WANT to live there anymore! I hate it, and I hate you!"

Dragging the older man to the door, he opened it and stepped out into the snow. Shoving his father forward, he watched him topple to the ground with a grunt.

"Go back to the house and drown yourself in vodka for all I care!"

Turning, the young man came back inside, pulling the door shut behind him. Joker holstered his gun and patted his shoulder as he passed on his way back to sit with Harley. Ollivya passed him on the way as well, as she moved out to check on Todd. The rest of the night passed without incident, and after the club closed, the pair of clowns retired upstairs, again allowing Todd to stay downstairs for the night. In what seemed like no time, two more years had passed, and Ollivya was eighteen years old, and preparing to leave Gotham City for college. She'd decided on a career path in biochemistry, one that surprised both of her parents. Currently the four were at the airport, and Joker, Harley and Todd were in the middle of saying goodbye to her before she boarded her plane.

"I'm gonna miss you, honey. Promise to stay in touch?"

"Aw, Todd, I'll miss you too, and you know I'll call you every day."

The pair shared a tight hug and a loving kiss before Ollivya turned to her parents. Harley pulled her into a tight hug and gave her a bright smile when she released her from the hug.

"So proud of you, Livvy! I always knew you'd be super smart and choose a good career."

"Thanks, mom. I'm gonna miss you guys!"

Turning to her father, the pair of them shared a hug as well, and the clown pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead. Smiling, she stepped back and bent down to grab her carry on bag.

"Keep in touch, princess. You'll do great things once you graduate."

"Thanks dad, and I will."

"Flight 504, please proceed to your boarding gate."

"That's me. I gotta get going, guys, but I'll call when I land."

"Be sure you do."

Giving one last hug to each of them, she gave a little wave as she headed off and got on her plane. The three of them watched the plane taxi down the runway and lift off into the air, before leaving the airport and heading back to the apartment. On the plane, Ollivya pulled a Biochemistry text book from her bag and opened it, settling in for the long flight ahead of her.

 **AN: Chapter 50 everyone! The last chapter in Finally Home! Fear not, though, faithful readers, I already have another story (or two) in mind!**


End file.
